Through Thick And Thin (JeffMads)
by CrowleysGlasses
Summary: There are moments that the words don't reach. James Madison lives in an NYC apartment with his best friend, Thomas Jefferson. The Schuyler sisters decide to throw a party, and everyone's invited. Their story, begins there. (JeffMads, Lams, Mullette and a little Merliza along with Kingbury. Will contain smut later on)
1. 1: NYC apartment

**A/N: You can skip ths if you want, hehe. Right so, this is mainly Jeffmads, however, it will contain Lams, Mullette and Merliza. This is my first time writing on fan** **, however I used to write on Wattpad. Anyway, Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

"Come on, Jem! It's the Schyluer Sisters, for crying out loud!"

"No! No way!" James squeaked, flopping down onto their small, black sofa. Thomas sighed, pouting like a child. Jefferson continued to plead to James before he was interrupted, "why," Madison spoke, "must I come? You could just go on your own!"

Thomas looked off for a second, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "It's more fun with you there," he decided on at last. James smiled, looking down and to the right. "And, I heard they planned on playing a bunch of games, like 'Truth Or Dare' and 'Never Have I Ever!"

James bit the inside of his lip, contemplating. "Alright. But, if I don't have a good time, it's your fault!" He exclaimed.

"Yes!" Thomas grabbed Madison by the wrist, pulling him off the couch and spinning him around. "This is gonna be great!" Thomas skipped off to his room, to start getting ready for the night ahead of them.

James rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I've made a horrible mistake."

 _ **MacAndCheese:**_ _LAF_

 ** _FrenchFry:_** _Oui, mon ami?_

 ** _MacAndCheese:_** _I convinced Jemmy to come! Alert the girls!_

 ** _FrenchFry:_** _Mkay, have you asked him out yet?_

 ** _MacAndCheese:_** _LAF, FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME, I'M NOT GAY_

 ** _FrenchFry:_** _Keep telling yourself that, mon ami. Well, I've got to go, aurivour!_

 ** _MacAndCheese:_** _BAI_

Thomas rolled his eyes, _I'm not gay,_ he told himself, opening his wardrobe and staring in. It was an abis of magenta's and purples and blacks and blues. He sighed, closing it again.

"So many clothes, yet nothing to wear!" Jefferson slammed his hand down on the desk, digging through his drawers. Something at the back caught his eye.

 _Something casual, yeah... that just may work!_

Jefferson smiled, pulling out the white t-shirt, it had a flying black bird up on the top left, just above a pocket. He waltzed over to his wardrobe again, this time picking some black ripped jeans. Thomas then began pondering, contacts or glasses? He shrugged, if it was casual, he may as well not stick his fingers into his eyes and wear glasses. Thomas lifted them from his bedside table, pushing them up the end of his nose and exiting his room.

"James! You almost ready? We need to leave in 10 minutes!" Jefferson called, rattling his knuckles off of James' white bedroom door.

"One second!" The smaller man shouted back. Inside the room, James was desperately trying to shove his white trainers onto his feet, hopping around the room in an attempt to keep his balance.

"Mads, we really need to go!" Thomas abandoned the door and quickly slid into their kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of wine and a 4 pack of Sam Adams, before walking back Madison's room, where said man was waiting.

"I'm read-" James looked up at Thomas.

 _He looks really hot in glasses..._

James shook his head, he can't think that! This is his best friend!

"Jem? Ya alright down there?" Thomas raised a questioning eyebrow, holding out the 4 pack of beers.

"Fine! I'm fine!" James exclaimed, "need me to take anything?!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm holding this out to you," Jefferson chortled, as Madison took the Sam Adams from his hands. "Merci," he smiled, pulling his car key from his pocket. "Lets go."

James opened the door, stepping out into the lobby of their apartment building. Thomas left after him, holding their apartment key and the bottle of wine. He locked the door and put the key in his pocket, taking out the car key instead.

"You ready for this?" Thomas said excitedly.

"Am I?" James looked away, suddenly in fear.

 _Am I!?_

Thomas noticed this sudden fear and laid a kind hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine."

James smiled, "thanks, but can you take your hand off my shoulder?"

"Why?" Jefferson asked curiously.

"Because the car key is digging into my skin!" Madison winced and Thomas' hand shot off his shoulder.

"Sorry!" He yelped, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It doesn't matter, let's just go." James smiled, leaving the building, Jefferson hot on his heels.

 **Words: 748**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review and I'll try to put some suggestions in the later chapters!**


	2. 2: Party Games

A/N: **Hey! Welcome to Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy, I do spend a while writing these, but I can imagine that no one reads these but hehe, enjoy if you are reading!**

 _ **Steampunk Wilson: Ooh, out of all the Jeffmads I seem to find, this seems prominently interesting.**_

 **Reply: Thank you! I'm glad, hopefully this gets more interesting!**

 _ **GingerSprinkles: Aww, this is cute! I'm excited to read more!**_

 **Reply: Aww! Thank you! That means a lot! I'm excited to write more!**

Thomas stopped their red Ford car outside the Schyuler mansion, James looked at the other cars parked along the street. (And one bike.) James guessed the bike belonged to Aaron Burr. "We have arrived!" Thomas giggled, making flamboyant hand gestures.

"I've got the beer, you've got the wine, let's go inside," Madison smiled, clambering out of the car, Jefferson following suit.

"Let's do it!" Thomas walked up to the front door, dodging in between the other cars. He recognised Hamilton's at once. A dark navy Audi S5. He looked inside, black leather seats. Thomas scoffed and James pulled his arm towards the door. "James! My glasses!" Jefferson used his free arm to push them up his nose.

"Why did you choose to wear them anyway?" Madison looked away, god damn Thomas, why'd he have to look SO good in glasses!?

"I'm wearing ripped jeans and a white t-shirt, if I'm wearing a low effort outfit, I'm not sticking my finger in my eyes!" Jefferson yelled playfully, like, a fake mad

The door opened, "I thought it was you!" Peggy! "Come on in!"

The two looked at each other before walking in, Peggy taking the wine from Thomas' hand.

They waltzed in, excited to see who was there. "James, Thomas! I thought you'd never make it!" Lafayette wrapped his arms around Thomas, who was one inch smaller than him.

"Hey, Laf," Thomas chortled, looking to James for help.

"Uh, Lafayette?" James said quietly, sighing with relief when Lafayette released Jefferson.

"Of course, I'll let your boyfriend go," Lafayette giggled, obviously slightly tipsy already.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Thomas yelled as Lafayette skipped away, most likely to flirt with his crush.

James looked around, curious who was here. Aaron was sitting alone in the corner, his eyes glued to the screen of his phone, obviously having an online debate with someone. Washington sat with Hercules who was desperately trying to ignore Lafayette. Lafayette walked away, hanging his head to join John Laurens who was ranting to Eliza about this adorable turtle he saw at the aquarium and sipping Sam Adams. Hamilton sat with Eliza's girlfriend Maria, chatting. Angelica walked into the room as James placed their 4 pack of Sam Adams on the table. Peggy ran in too.

"Every one get in a motherfucking circle! It's game time!" Peggy cheered and Eliza slapped her hand, making a face.

They all agreed, some begrugedly (Burr), others enthusiastically (Lafayette, Hercules and Laurens). The 11 of them all sat in a circle, Angelica placing 3 shot glasses in front of them before sitting down herself. She filled up the glasses and looked at Peggy.

"Okay," Peggy began, "We're gonna play never have I ever! Once you've taken 3 shots, you have to do a forfeit, then you'll have 3 more shots placed in front of you. And the cycle continues," she smiled. "I'll start," Peggy cleared her throat, "never have I ever, got a tattoo."

Lafayette lifted his shot glass, tipping the liquid down his throat. "What!?" Hercules exclaimed, "What tattoo do you have?!"

"On my back, I've got ze Eiffel Tower with stars above it!" He smiled at Hercules.

Thomas sighed, lifting his too, along with Maria and took a shot. "I've got some birds on my ankle." He answered before anyone had even asked.

"A lily on wrist," Maria spoke.

"Aww, I love that one!" Eliza gushed.

"Moving on!" Alexander shouted, "never have I ever, slept with someone."

"You've never done it?" Laurens looked to his left, at Hamilton.

"Nope."

Hercules, the 3 Schuyler Sisters, Thomas Jefferson, Laurens, Washington, Maria and Burr all took a shot. James looked away bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. Nobody noticed though, they were all looking, jaws dropped, at Lafayette.

"Quoi? J'attendais la bonne personne," Lafayette shrugged, looking at everyone's confused faces.

Thomas and Alexander collectively sighed, "What? I was waiting for the right person," Alexander translated.

James glanced over at Thomas and said his, "never have I ever, been skinny dipping."

Thomas groaned, taking another shot. "Damn you, Madison!"

Hercules, Maria, Eliza and Washington all took a shot. "Washington!? Really?"

"Uh, yeah," He laughed. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Knock knock!~"

Angelica widened her eyes, "PEGGY! DID YOU INVITE THE KING!?"

"Hehe, maybe!" She laughed in fear.

"Come in!" Burr rolled his eyes, "face it head on."

"Helloooooo!" George skipped in, Samuel Seabury trudging behind him.

"Whatever, let's move on," James rolled his eyes as King George and Samuel sat down inbetween Alexander and John.

"Truth or Dare!" King George exclaimed, everyone groaned, it sounded fun but it came from the King, so they hated it.

"Rules!" Peggy exclaimed, "you get 3 chickens, every time you say no to a dare, that's a chicken, say no 3 times and you HAVE to do a forfeit," She said excitedly. Every one nodded, agreeing and understanding the rule.

"Lets do this!" John yelled, downing his 4th bottle of Sam Adams.

Lafayette, rolled his eyes, "may as well," he turned to Washington, "George W, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Washington said firmly, "I don't feel like doing anything stupid until I'm wasted." Lafayette screwed his face up in thought.

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever done?"

Washington looked off, thinking. "Well, once Martha and I were at a picnic and I proposed," he finished there.

"And now you're stuck," Hercules laughed.

"Pretty much!" Washington laughed, "Alexander, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Thomas laughed, "the tiny ones acting tough!" James slapped his side and Jefferson shut right up.

"Hmm," George shrugged, "kiss Laurens."

John's eyes widened, he gazed over at Hamilton who stood up, walking past King and Seabury. He blushes red, "Sorry about this..." Hamilton leaned down and kissed Laurens' lips softly. They broke away after a second and John looked away, Madison gave him a thumbs up.

"B-burr, truth or dare?" Alexander stuttered.

"Dare?"

"Tell us right now, that you are gay."

"NO! CHICKEN!" Burr exclaimed, and Peggy looked extremely happy. "Angelica? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said.

Half an hour later, Laurens is seated on Hamilton's lap, George tossed one of his war medals in their pool, James confessed he took tap lessons once, Thomas had put his hair in a bun and Hercules was wearing a dress. Lafayette was the only one yet to be asked.

"Laf," Herc turned to the right, smiling at his his favourite persons excitement, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" He squealed.

Hercules looked away, thinking. Thomas ran over to him, whispering in his ear. Hercules flushed a bright red, but it was hidden by the dim lighting.

"T-take off your-your," Herc took a deep breath, "take off your shirt."

Lafayette observed the room and shrugged, "Okay," he lifted it up over his bun, which came undone accidently. "How's that?"

Hercules flushed bright red.

"Jemmy?" Thomas said, yeah, he was super drunk. 4 glasses of wine and 3 bottles of Sam Adams calls for a VERY tipsy, drunk out of his mind, Thomas.

"Yes?" Madison smiled, turning around and bumping into Thomas' chest.

"You're cute, ya know that?" Thomas giggled, alcohol radiating off of him. His inner self was surprised at what he was doing, _Not gay, not gay, not gay, gay, gay, gay._

James giggled, he'd drunk a lot too, "has anyone ever told you the same?" Thomas reached out and touched Madison's arm.

Thomas leaned down and kissed James' cheek, "I'm gonna talk to Lafa-" Thomas stopped, as if brought back to being sober.

The reason?

Lafayette in the corner, making out with Mulligan.

Thomas looked back at James, _I wonder if we could ever do the same?_

 _..._

 _Am I admitting to myself that I am gay?_

 **Words: 1,405**

 **Okay! So, next chapter is 2.5, because it's gonna be Mullette, it'll be short, explaining the lead up to Herc and Laf kissing. It'll be out today along with chapter 3 of JeffMads. Leave reviews if ya want!**

 **Have a great day/night!**


	3. 2 and a bit: Mullette

**A/N: WELCOME! TO CHAPTER TWO POINT FIVE! AN OTP HELL YEEEEAAAAHHH. So, this is explaining what happened last time in the lead up to Herc and Laf kissing. So yeah! If you're only here for JeffMads, skip this chapter! If not, have fun!**

Lafayette forced another tequila shot down his throat, he refused to let himself stay sober. Because at least if he is drunk, he can be confident. And if anything bad happens, he won't remember it tomorrow. He felt someone behind him and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Hey, Laaaaaaaf," Hercules slurred. It was then that Lafayette realised he was still shirtless.

"Hi, Herc..." He flushed, pouring a glass of rose wine. Lafayette could feel Hercules' warm hands on his bare back.

"You're looking especially dashing tonight," Herc wrapped his arms around Lafayette's neck, breathing softly into Laf's ear.

Lafayette felt tingles race down his spine, Hercules' warm breath in his ear, just as warm hands on his bare chest, as his arms were around his neck. "T-that's just the w-wine talking."

Hercules laughed, taking one hand and stroking Laf's hair. "It's really not, you're just so beautiful." Lafayette tipped his head back, being slightly taller than Hercules, rested his head on Herc's. Hercules retracted his arms from around Lafayette's neck, instead placing them on his waist. Lafayette swung his hips a little, smiling as Hercules' annoyed groans. Laf giggled, gasping as Hercules spun him around. Before he could say anything, Hercules' lips were on his. It was aggressive, passionate and... tasted like vodka.

Inside of Herc's mind, he was screaming.

 _WHAT AM I DOING!? WHY AM I DOING IT?! AM I DOING IT RIGHT!? IS HE KISSING BACK?!_

 _Oh my god, he's kissing back!_

 _Lafayette's kissing me... I can't believe this, I'm kissing Lafayette..._

They broke apart, Lafayette smiled, kissing the tip of Hercules' nose, "I'm gonna go put my shirt on," he winked and walked off.

"I'll come with you!"


	4. 3: Why, James, Why?

**A/N: Welcome back! I hope you liked the last chapter, I'd love you to review, I love reading them. Love ya, dolls. Also, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HAAAAATE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER! ALSO, IMPORTANT: GEORGIE IS KING GEORGE, IF I SAY GEORGE, ITS THE PREZ**

 ** _SteamPunk Wilson: Every freaking time I read these characters playing truth or dare I end up semi dying in laughter. Good job with this! And I like all the shipping that's going on too. But if George is still king then is Washington still President/General? And are they all the same age or so?_**

 **Reply: Sorry for the confusion! They are around the same age, George is King and the other George is President! Hope that clears it up!**

James averted his attention away from Lafayette and Hercules who just scattered past him, and over to Thomas, who was discussing something apparently very important with King George, in their drunk minds anyway. Samuel Seabury slouched unceremoniously behind the King, sighing and yawning. James grabbed two glasses of wine and waltzing over to Thomas and George III.

"Havin' a rough time?" Madison asked Seabury, his slight Southern accent shining through. He held out the wine, cheeks flushed red from his previous glasses of wine and bottles of beer.

Samuel looked up from his hands and towards James. He took the glass of wine, smiling graciously. "Yeah, and thanks."

"Would you like to chat with me over there?" Madison pointed over to the other side of the room, where the lights were lower and the music was louder. Laurens had his hands tangled with Alex's. They were dancing. Oh, how James wanted that with Thomas. They did flirt, he thinks. It's all a little blurry.

Samuel smiles, "Yes, I'd like that," he stood up, sipping his red wine and following Madison to the other side of the room.

King George exclaimed, "YOU'RE WRONG, YOU BLOODY, COFFEE DRINKING BASTARD!"

"I DRINK TEA AND EAT MAC AND CHEESE THANK YOU VERY M-" Thomas shouted, stopping when he heard James' unmissable drunk laughter.

"Where's Sammy?" Georgie said sadly, looking around.

Thomas picked at his ripped jeans, taking off his glasses and placing them in his top left pocket, the black rim of them covering the black bird on his white t-shirt. "Over there," Thomas gestured vaguely in James' direction, unable to see properly without glasses or contacts.

James giggled, sipping his wine. Samuel joked, " and then! The king asked me! Me!" Madison laughed loudly, smiling widely. Seabury gazed into his eyes, questioning. James looked curious.

Lips.

Samuel was kissing James. Madison was so taken aback, the wine glass fell from his hand, shattering on the hardwood floors, sending wine cascading along the ground. Everyone's heads turned, hearing the glass fall to the ground. Georgie's eyes widened, and he left the room. Jefferson couldn't stop looking. He didn't know why. He and James weren't an item, there was nothing wrong with this?! But he was frozen, still. His gaze refused to break away. Seabury was making out with him. And James was kissing back.

 _James was kissing back..._


	5. 4: Shattered

A/N: **I would like to thank GingerSprinkles and SteamPunk Wilson for supporting the story so far! I'm glad you're enjoying.**

 _ **Guest: WHAT!**_

 **Reply: I'm sorry! This chapters Angst too... and quite bad angst. Like, hospitalization. I'm sorry guys! It'll get better! I promise!**

 _Thomas' P.O.V_

Why is he kissing you!?

What are you doing?!

James, what is he doing?!

James, what happened?!

 _ **WHY ARE YOU KISSING HIM BACK!?**_

I can't move. Why can't I move? Why can't I stop looking? Why can't I look away from the infuriating sight? What it this feeling? Deep down inside of me, there's something I'm feeling. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate him. I hate Samuel.

 _I'm jealous._

I'm so so so jealous.

I want him. I want Madison. I want James.

I want my best friend...

I'm stupid.

I'm stupid and gay.

I...

I hate this. So much.

 _Third Person P.O.V_

Madison shoved Seabury off of him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Um, kissing you?" Samuel looked confused. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No! What the-"

"Then why did you kiss back!? Why did you let me kiss you long enough, for you to kiss back?" Samuel asked, raising an eyebrow, holding onto the sides of both of James' arms.

James looked away, spotting Jefferson, his glasses on the edge of his nose, his jaw wide open. "Sam, I just... I..." He kept his eyes on Thomas.

Thomas finally came to his senses, standing from his seat. Lafayette came running over to him, "Thomas! What ze 'ell 'appened!?" He looked concerned.

"Just leave it, Laf. I've gotta go!" He left the room quickly.

"But Thomas! You drove 'ere! It's dangerous!" Lafayette went to leave too, running after his friend.

"Laf..." Hercules grabbed his wrist, "you've got to let him go."

Lafayette stared at Hercules, "I can't! 'E'll end up in a car crash!"

It was to late, the car had started outside, they could hear it.

"Thomas!" James raced to the front door, watching Jefferson wipe his cheek, "don't go! Come back!" He ran right to the car as it took off. As the car pulled off he could hear Thomas' crying.

"I realised to late! I never did anything! Why didn't I do anything..."

The screaming.

Oh god, the screaming.

The tired skidded as Thomas slammed his foot on the breaks as the black car smashed into the side of his. His red car flipped to the side, Thomas was launched forward, his seatbelt stopping him from slamming his head into the steering wheel. His glasses cracked, the rim snapped them in half. The car landed on it's side, the passenger seat came loose, falling and crushing his leg. Thomas screamed, he could feel the bone snapping, being crushed. His vision went blurry. He could hear people shouting, especially his name. "JEFFERSON! THOMAS!" People were yelling. Everything was going dark. "STAY WITH US! I'VE CALLED AN AMBULANCE! DON'T LEAVE!" He knew that voice, at first he thought Lafayette, but there was no French accent. It was a little southern. He knew the voice, he was sure. Then it struck him. "THOMAS!"

"James?" He whispered, he could feel someone dragging him out the car. A bloodcurdling scream filled the night as Jefferson felt the pain sear through his leg.

"Thomas!"

"That's me..." Thomas murmured.

 _ **Then it all went dark...**_

 **Words: 594**

 **I'm so sorry. I really am. But I FUCKIN LOVE angst. I promise, it will get better. Fluff to come. 3**


	6. 5: Cane

**A/N: Woooo, kinda fluff, also, I was gonna put my answering the reviews, but I'll have to do it privately,** cause **this whole chapter was deleted and I have to write it again. I will reply though :)**

 _Beep, beep, beep..._

James sat by Thomas's side. There were bags of different coloured liquids handing by his bed, all with wires attached to Jefferson, mostly in his arm. His leg was wrapped in a brace, so it was straight. James was scared, his leg would be in so much pain when he woke up. The doctors had asked someone close to him to break the news. James suggested Lafayette.

 _Beep, beep, beep..._

But Lafayette said James should do it.

 _Beep, beep, beep..._

James reached over and grabbed Thomas's hand, squeezing it a little. It was warm, which the doctors said was a good sign. He watched as Thomas's chest rose then fell slowly. It would've been peaceful if it weren't for the location. James traced circles on the back of Jefferson's hand with his thumb, watching the tall man. He watched as his shoulder twitched.

He... he moved... could this?

Thomas groaned, opening his eyes slightly, then closing them. The blinding hospital lights were to much right now. James couldn't say anything. He was to scared and happy and sad and excited. Thomas managed to open his eyes, tilted his head to the side.

"Jemmy?" He mumbled, looking down at his hand which James was holding.

"Thomas!" Madison held back tears, smiling softly.

"What's going on? What am I wearing?!" Thomas looked down, everything was blurry, he could make out the colours of Madison and white. The room was just white with dots of burgundy in (What he assumed were) the corners.

"Thomas, you're in hospital, do you remember what happened?" James rubbed the back of Jefferson's hand with his thumb.

"I think so..." Thomas squinted, "am I not wearing contacts or glasses? Why can't I see?" Madison stood up, rushing over to a cabinet in the corner and picked some glasses off the top.

"Here! This should help," Instead of just letting Thomas put them on, he slipped them onto the bridge of Jefferson's nose himself. Thomas chuckled, but that hurt in his chest. He winced and stopped.

Thomas put his arm either side of him and attempted pushing himself into a seated position. Waves of pain surged through his leg which made his arms give way and he fell. "Thomas..." James started but he cut himself off. Jefferson had pulled the covers over his head. There was quiet sobbing sounds.

Madison pulled the duvet off Jefferson's head, finding himself drawn to tears. Thomas was crying. Thomas gripped his sides, face screwed up and sobbing quietly. "Tommy..."

"Stop it, James!" At first, Madison was confused, but Jefferson continued, "make it stop! Please! Make the pain stop!" Thomas sobbed, reaching out for comfort. Anything! And James provided that comfort. He let Thomas grab his arm, he allowed Jefferson to sob, making his sleeves wet.

"Ah, you're up!" A voice sounded from the door. There was tapping as the nurse walked in, clicking her pen on her clipboard. Thomas had let go of James by now, his eyes were red but he'd dried his cheeks. The woman turned to Madison, "I'm going to have to ask you leave the room for a little bit, as I check over..." She looked at her clipboard, "Thomas Jefferson..." The nurse spoke. Madison reluctantly walked out of the room, glancing back at Thomas.

"Right, hello," The nurse said sweetly. Thomas said nothing. "I'm Sally, I just need to do a check up, is that okay?"

Thomas was silent.

"Thomas, I'm going to take the cover off," Sally spoke.

"Then do it, there's no need to treat me like a toddler," Thomas spat, eyebrows furrowed.

Sally just kept smiling and continued her check up. "Okay, well Mr Jefferson, I'm required to tell you that surgery was done on your leg. It was fractured in three different places and... well, I'll let someone else say. Don't worry, you're not paralysed." Thomas just stared at her. Sally grabbed a napkin, scribbling on it and leaving it on the little table by his bed, then she left.

Madison walked in as Thomas was picking the napkin off the table, reading it.

 _07998 774570 Call me x_

Jefferson grimaced, throwing it on the ground. "What's that?" James bent down and picked it up, reading it. He bit his lip, was this jealousy?

"Jemmy?" James looked up, smiling.

"Yes, Tommy?"

"Sally said there was news about my leg, can you tell me?" He huffed, slumping back, trying not to cry out in pain.

"Um..." Madison sat in the plastic chair by the bed, "Thomas, you're gonna have to walk with a cane."

Thomas blinked before laughing. It hurt, but he couldn't stop. "That's what people were so scared to tell me!?"

"Well... yeah?"

"James," He was about to ask for a hug, when he remember the party. He remember Samuel. He remembered it all.

"What?"

"Leave."

"What!? I'm your best friend!"

"Leave, I need to be alone. Just, get out."

"Okay..." And James left.

 _James left..._

 **Words: 893**

 **Yeah yeah, I promised fluff and here ya go. I gave ya angst. I'm sort of sorry. Well, hope this was alright!**


	7. 6: Kiss the Pain Away

**A/N: I'm sorry for the angst, but umm... this is angst. It'll end in fluff!**

 _ **GingerSprinkles: Awwww nuuu my babies**_

 **Reply: I knowwww, I'm sorry trust me it gets better!**

 _ **SteamPunk Wilson: Well, a cane isn't that bad, I have one that I don't necessarily need, they're pretty cool. Thomas seems OK with it at least :) But why push James away? I gather he didn't see James push Samuel away**_

 **Reply: Hi! Sorry for the confusion! Thomas wanted some time to be alone and think over his feelings for James, factoring in that HE THINKS James has feelings for SS.**

 _Thomas's P.O.V_

Why did I tell him to go?

Why did I shun my best friend?

Why can I never get this shit right?

Why do I keep realising to late?

Why is Hamilton in my room?

Why is he here and not James?

Why is Hamilton in my room and not James!

Oh.

Hamilton's in my room...

"Hey, Thomas..." Alexander said, sitting in the navy plastic chair by the bed. Jefferson said nothing and looked away. "Thom- Jefferson, if you don't wanna talk don't. I'll just sit here so choose wisely," Hamilton shrugged.

Jefferson groaned, rolling his eyes. "What is it you want?" He turned around again, wincing.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if my co-worker is okay after being in a car crash," Alexander rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I don't want to see anyone, unless their Madison," Thomas whispered the last part. Hamilton held back a snigger.

"Oh, okay..." Hamilton scampered from the room, leaving the door open.

Thomas could hear Alexander's manic laughter outside as he finally managed to choke out something about, "Thomas, see you, now, hahahahaha!"

A small southern man walked into the room, "Tommy..." Madison whispered.

"Jemmy?" Thomas looked up, "I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry..." James sat on the foot of Thomas's bed, careful to avoid his feet. "I never should've been so stupid."

Jefferson attempted (again) to sit up, wincing and crying out softly, but sitting up properly. "No, there's nothing between us, so there's nothing wrong!" Jefferson fake laughed, biting his bottom lip in pain.

"N-nothing between us?" James looked away, should he say something?

"Well..." Thomas shook his head, deciding not to say anything.

"Come on, Thomas! You can't just start a story like that and not finish!" Madison exclaimed, getting himself worked up, or what Thomas would call _a tizzy._

"No, it was nothing, can't even remember what I was going to say," Thomas laughed, his chest feeling immediate pain.

James rolled his eyes, he had to say something! If not Lafayette would never let him hear the end of it.

Madison took a deep breath, about to speak, when Sally, (the nurse from before) walked in holding an orange bottle. "Mr Jefferson? We've got you some pain killers..."

Thomas looked up, Sally smiled. She tipped two out the bottle and placed them in Thomas's hand. "Now, you may want to take them with water."

"Water is for wimps!" Jefferson exclaimed, and James giggled. He tipped them down his throat.

"Now, the effects will take place almost instantly, as their very powerful pills." Sally warned before exiting the room, smiling at Thomas. Jefferson shrugged.

"I feel no different," he giggled and hey! His chest didn't hurt! And... everything seemed funnier and brighter and nicer and lovlier and oh! Jefferson could go on for hours about how his perspective had changed! "Hey, hey, Jemmy!" He chortled.

"Tommy?" Madison looked slightly concerned at his boyf- best friends sudden mood change.

"I'm sorry about yesterday! I'm sorry I ran out on you," Jefferson reached out for James's arm, pulling to his cheek, "if you like Samuel that's fine!"

"I don't..." James mumbled.

"I just want you to know that the king likes him... And I know someone who like youuu!" Thomas poked James's cheek, dropping his hand.

James flushed a bright crimson, rubbing the back of his neck. "A-and who m-might that be?" He stuttered.

Thomas pointed to his chest and James blushed again, trying to get words out. Then he realised, Thomas was poking himself. "Why doesn't it hurt, Jemmy?" Jefferson looked up, stopping.

James said nothing, eyes laced with both love, and fear. He leaned forward, ready to speak.

Thomas looked at James's lips, as if pulled off his meds and into reality. He noticed how close Madison was. If he was to slip...

But Madison did first. You see, hospital sheets are slippery, eel like. He leaned forward, putting all his (slightly overweight) weight on his hands and slipped. James fell forward and (Just like in all the cliche movies) landed with his lips on Thomas's

Jefferson was so taken aback, but melted into it. His arms slid up around James's neck. It was as if all his pain melted away.

It was just him and James.

He was kissing his best friend...

Oh god.

What if this was a horrible mistake?!

James was having the same thought, but couldn't seem to find it in himself to break away.

Is this what love felt like?

8 LAMS INCOMING! 8

John sat by Alexander in his (Laurens) apartment. Hamilton walked in, holding two cups of coffee and sat next to John on the sofa, handing him the mug, smiling happily. They didn't need to speak, everything was said through their smiles and eyes. John shuffled closer to Alexander, he knew he shouldn't have tested to see how long he could go without paying his heat bill. It was cold, and the two were drinking piping hot coffee. This seems like every chick-flick movie ever. And Alex thought the same, that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it. Laurens rested his head on Alexander's shoulder, smiling. Hamilton stroked the man's hair, kissing his forehead. Lots can happen in one night, he had learned. Since the party everything has changed, and that wasn't just with Jefferson and Madison. Laurens had worked up the courage and asked Hamilton out. He'd accepted (obviously). It all seemed perfect, the only way it could get better is if...

"John?"

"Yeah?"

Alexander lunged forward, kissing John on the lips, soft and passionate. John had placed his mug on the little table once Alexander had started talking, so it was fine. Laurens smiled, placing his hands on Alex's hips, kissing back. They broke for air and John stared at Alex. He spoke after a while.

"You're beautiful."

"You too."

"Dork."

"Weirdo."

8888888

 **Words: 1,149**

 **A/N: Hope Y'ALL enjoyed! I've got school tomorrow, but I'll try to update! R &R! **


	8. 7: French Kissing

_**SteamPunk Wilson:** **Aww, so shippy and cute! Good thing James and Thomas made up, even if Thomas was on some very strong drugs!**_

 **Reply: Exactly! Like the saying goes, if life gives ya access to the internet, write cliche fan fiction!**

8888888

James finally broke the kiss, gasping.

 _I just kissed my best friend!_

 _I just kissed my very best friend!_

 _What have I done!?_

 _What if I did it wrong?_

 _What if this ruins our friendship!?_

 _What if he thinks I'm a bad kisser?!_

 _Is he smiling?_

 _He's smiling..._

Thomas grinned, "you're cute!" He giggled, ah. The medication.

"So are you..." James took a deep breath, "Thomas?"

"Yeeeeeeees?" He chuckled, poking Madison's cheek.

"I think... I think we should talk about this once you're not... high on pain killers," James spoke sadly, pressing a quick kiss to Thomas's cheek and standing.

"Jemmy..." Thomas said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I'll visit tomorrow."

And Madison left.

88888888

Thomas stayed, sat alone in his hospital bed, staring around at the white room. He just wanted James to come back.

"Jeffy?" A thick French accent questioned, pushing the door open and poking his head around the oak door.

"Marie..." Thomas said, sleepily and on medication.

Lafayette rubbed the back of his neck, Thomas was the only one who called his Marie. He didn't necessarily like being called by his first name, but allowed Jefferson to do so. Most of the time he was Laf or Laffy. "Oui, mon ami, c'est moi." (Yes, my friend, it's me.)

"Ugh, the French hurts my head..." Thomas moaned, rubbing his temples.

Lafayette looked sympathetic, making a face the said sorry. "Sorry, my friend. 'Ow are you feeling?"

"Umm... nothing hurts just now, but the nurse put me on strong drugs..." Thomas giggled, almost forgetting about Madison. Lafayette's one of his best friends! He can talk to him. "Laf," Jefferson whispered, beckoning Marie forward towards his bed. Lafayette scuttled forward, seating at the side. "Laf, can I kiss you?"

Lafayette's eyes widened, "What!? Non!?" He exclaimed.

Jefferson looked down sadly, "please... then you can tell me if I'm a good kisser!" His eyes starting tearing up, "Then I'll know if that's the reason Maddy left..."

Lafayette looked sad too, taking a deep breath. He was dating Hercules, well their first date was that night. What would Hercules say if he found out he'd kissed Jefferson? What if he didn't tell Herc... no. He'd have to say.

Lafayette made his decision, he looked at Thomas's teary eyes, sighing. "Right, okay, sure but I'll 'ave to tell 'Erc." Jefferson's face lit up.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Thomas grinned widely, patting the side of his bed, signalling Lafayette to sit next to him. Marie did so, sitting down, looking slightly nervous.

"Just... no tongue okay?"

Thomas laughed, "of course!"

Jefferson moved closer to Lafayette, moving some hair from Lafayette's face. He cupped the man's cheek, leaning in. Thomas pressed his lips against the French man's, softly at first. He slowly pressed a little rougher, sliding his hands up into Lafayette's bun.

Laf broke the kiss, surprised look on his face. Thomas raised an curious eyebrow, "wow," Lafayette whispered.

"What does that mean?"

"Wow..." It was the only word Laf could muster.

Thomas chuckled, "I'm guessing that's good."

Lafayette stood from the bed, "I've got to go now, Thomas, goodnight!" And he scattered from the room.

88888888

The next day, Jefferson felt slight confusion and slight anger at how Lafayette had just run out on him! Thomas sat up and tried to think of a logical explanation, as he was doing this, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he grumbled, slumping into the white pillows.

"Mr Jefferson, would you like the pain killers again?" Sally.

Thomas shook his head, that was the last thing he wanted.

"Sorry, have I come at a bad time?" A timid voice mumbled from behind Sally, Thomas could see his white trainers.

"No!" He looked at the nurses face, "Just, put them on the desk over there," Thomas signalled to the corner.

"One more thing, Mr Jefferson. You've been making a good recovery, so you should be out in 2 days." Sally smiled, turned around and left.

"Only 2 days, huh?" James looked down at his feet awkwardly.

"I guess so." Thomas patted the side of his bed, a James sat down.

"I missed you," James whispered, "the apartment isn't the same... and Washington told me to stay off work..."

"I miss you too, Jemmy..." Thomas spoke sadly, placing his hand on the darker man's.

James gulped, "I'm sorry I ran out yesterday."

Jefferson looked happy, "it's okay."

"Ca-" Madison glanced away anxiously. "Can I t-try again?" James looked down to the left awkwardly.

Thomas grinned, "you may." James bit his bottom lip, edging closer to Jefferson. Thomas leaned in, pressing his lips softly against Madison's. James placed his hands on Jefferson's waist and Thomas looped his arms around Madison's neck. Thomas deepened the kiss, and Madison broke it a few seconds later.

"Wow."

"I have that affect on people," Thomas flicked back his hair, chuckling. "Ah! Ow!" He yelped, grasping his leg.

"Are you okay!?" James exclaimed, standing up off the bed.

"Cabinet! Meds!" Thomas almost yelled, pointing at the corner. James rushed over, picking up the orange pill bottle, sprinting back over. Thomas grabbed it off of him, desperately trying to undo the lid.

"Childproof caps!" Madison yelped, grabbing the bottle back and taking off the lid. He shook two pills out and placed them in Thomas's hand.

He swallowed them, reading the label. "These aren't the same as yesterday, their not as powerful..." He sighed, happy it would mean he'd probably stay sane. "Thank you, James."

"Not a problem," James flushed red, almost going unseen thanks to his dark skin.

"You're a great kisser by the way."

8888888

 **Words: 1,018**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	9. 8: James Finds Out plus Mullette

**AN: Hi! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last one! So here I am with chapter 8!**

 _ **GingerSprinkles:**_ _ **Awww this is too cute! I'm kinda worried what will happen if James finds out about Thomas and Laf's kiss. Please don't let it be anything bad!**_

 **Reply: Thanks so much! I tell ya, James is gonna find out. What's gonna happen? I don't know. You don't know. I have no clue, I'm improvising.**

 **Enjoy!**

8888888

James looked away, red cheeks now noticeable. "Y-you're a great kisser t-too..."

"Thanks. I've had practice," Thomas winked.

"What? W-with who? Y-you've only had o-one other girlfriend, that I know of," James couldn't stop fumbling over his words. His mouth was betraying what his brain was saying.

"Well..." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, "I practiced yesterday..."

"I know that, Thomas!" Madison chuckled.

"No..." Jefferson looked away, "not with you..."

Madison furrowed his eyebrows, "w-who did you kiss then?"

"Don't be mad," Thomas warned, taking deep breaths.

"I won't be mad, I couldn't be mad," James spoke softly, comforting.

"Okay, last night after you left, Lafayette came over to visit," Thomas stopped, breathing slowly, "and, I asked him if I could kiss him..."

James's jaw fell open, "you kissed Lafayette!?" He exclaimed, Thomas put his hands up to his face, drawn close to tears. "Isn't he dating Hercules?" Jefferson mumbled something. "What did ya say?"

"They had their first date yesterday."

"Oh." James looked straight at Thomas, "why?"

"I... I wanted to know why you ran out, I thought maybe it was because I was a horrible kisser," Thomas turned his head away from James in embarrassment.

James frowned sympathetically, placing a hand on Jefferson's shoulder supportively. Even in these few moments, James knew that Thomas had never been so embarrassed. "Tommy, it is fine," Madison's hand trailed up to Jefferson's cheek, getting Thomas's to turn his head back to face him.

"Really?" Thomas sniffled, leaning into James's hand.

"Of course." James giggled.

"What is it?" Thomas asked, concern and confusion slapped on his face.

"I-" James finally stopped. "I've fallen for my best friend!"

"Then I guess it's a good think we live together then."

8 MULLETTE INCOMING 8

 **Wanna know what happened on that date?**

 **Sure. (Btw, the phone is the contacts in Lafayette's phone, so in Laf's phone Hercules is Mon Amour, in Hercs phone, Laffy is LAFAYETTE, does that make sense?)**

Lafayette scattered out of the hospital, checking his phone.

 _ **Mon Amour:** Hey, Laf! I'm so excited for tonight x_

 _ **LAFAYETTE:** Bonjour, mon amour! I cannot wait, also. _

**_Mon Amour:_** _That's great! I'm so happy you finally asked._

 ** _LAFAYETTE:_** _So am I, mon amour!_

 ** _Mon Amour:_** _We've booked for 8 right?_

 ** _LAFAYETTE:_** _Yes, but I need to tell you something. Please don't freak out._

 ** _Mon Amour:_** _Of course!_

 _ **LAFAYETTE:**_ _Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai embrassé quelqu'un. J'ai embrassé Thomas Jefferson. (_ _I'm so sorry, but I kissed someone. I kissed Thomas Jefferson.)_

 ** _Mon Amour:_** _What? One sec, Google Translate._

 ** _LAFAYETTE:_** _I'M SO SORRY, MON AMOUR!_

 ** _Mon Amour:_** _..._

 ** _Mon Amour:_** _You kissed Jefferson? What?! Why?_

 ** _LAFAYETTE:_** _I KNOW IM SORRY HES JUST TRYING TO WIN OVER MADISON AND ASKED IF HE COULD KISS ME BECAUSE HE WANTED TO KNOW IF THATS WHY JAMES LEFT HIM AND I TOLD HIM NO TONGUE AND HE AGREED AND IT WAS JUST A PRACTICE IT MEANT NOTHING IM SO SORRY_

 ** _Mon Amour:_** _Its fine. Trust me. I trust that you don't have feelings for Jefferson._

 ** _LAFAYETTE:_ **_Thank you thank you thank you! I was so nervous!_

 ** _Mon Amour:_** _Not a problem, just get ready! You've got an hour and a half._

 ** _LAFAYETTE:_** _I will! Wait... it's 6 pm though._

 ** _Mon Amour:_** _Yes, but I expect it'll take you and until 7:30, and 25 minutes to get to the cinema._

 ** _LAFAYETTE:_** _I should go then. Can't wait, mon cherie!_

 ** _Mon Amour:_** _Goodbye, Gilb._

 ** _LAFAYETTE:_** _My first names Marie by the way._

 ** _Mon Amour:_** _Really!?_

 ** _LAFAYETTE:_** _Yeah, my full name is Marie‑Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette Marquis de Lafayette._

 ** _Mon Amour:_** _Jesus, what the actual hell._

 ** _LAFAYETTE:_** _Yeah, but I usually go by Gilbert de Mortier, Marquis de Lafayette._

 ** _Mon Amour:_** _That's still a long name._

 ** _LAFAYETTE:_** _Yeah, well, goodbye, mon cherie._

 ** _Mon Amour:_** _See ya, Laffy Taffy._

 ** _LAFAYETTE:_** _Nice x_

Lafayette smiled, he'd clambered on the bus while messaging Hercules. The bus was very busy, there were no seats left, so Laf stood. Some people recognised him as the man who'd helped them win the war. An elderly lady had offered him her seat, which he politely declined. "Non, merci, but non," Lafayette grinned, becoming even happier when the last offered him a toffee. He accepted it this time. So he stood, messaging his date, chewing a toffee with people gawking at him in joy and surprise. After being on the bus for seventeen minutes Lafayette clattered off the bus, tripping over his own feet, (being as clumsy as he was.) He shot the bus driver a friendly smile, thanking him as he stepped onto the cement. The bus drove up, one small boy pressing his face up to the window. Lafayette waved, the small boy waved back and the bus turned the corner. Lafayette sighed out, starting to walk the 2 minutes to his apartment block.

He swiftly unlocked his apartment, stepping in. Gilbert checked his phone, he still had plenty time. Lafayette walked into his room, preparing to get ready.

888888

Hercules screamed in stress, wanting to curl up in his wardrobe. He took a deep breath, pulling out a dark navy shirt and white dress pants. He rushed over to his drawers, pulling out a tie.

 _Yes or no?_

Hercules put the tie back.

 _No._

He kept his top two buttons undone, as it was more comfortable. He chose white dress shoes, combing his hair back as much as he could, placing his bandana on his desk, deciding not to wear it. Hercules left his room, seating himself on the sofa and turning on his TV.

88888

Lafayette was sure about what he was going to wear, but was now considering something else. He opened up his wardrobe, sighing. He didn't know. He had mostly shirts and trousers, jeans things like that. But at the back he had some dresses a few skirts, that sort of stuff. Laf liked wearing that sort of stuff, but only word them out when in France. It's much more accepted there, he didn't know why. It just was. Lafayette, reached in, pulling out a mustard coloured skirt. He considered it.

 _Fuck it._

Lafayette thought.

 _Break the stereotypes!_

He placed it on his bed, searching for an appropriate top. Eventually he found another mustard top, it had baggy long sleeves, Lafayette liked this top. He then found some thick black tights, Lafayette was glad he shaved his legs. He placed that with the other clothes, grabbing a towel and undressing. He took a quick shower, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He decided on leaving his hair down, it was washed, dried (in record time for Laf.) And Lafayette had managed to secure 10 minutes to get ready and 15 to get to the movie theatre. And so the race against the clock began.

88888

Hercules stood waiting for his date to arrive, he was sat on a plastic chair in those weird waiting lobbies they have in cinemas, swinging his legs impatiently. He checked his watch, Lafayette should be arriving any minute now. He kept his gaze on the entrance, examining the characters that waltzed in. Typical women, men, some couples hand in hand. He watched two girls kiss each other on the cheek and walk into the room the movie he and Laf were going to see. In walked someone else, alone. This was strange, most people walked in with someone else, as it was a romantic film. That's when Hercules realised.

Lafayette.

"Laf?" Hercules asked, standing up and walking briskly over.

"'Ercules, mon amour!" Lafayette yelped, hugging his date slightly smaller date.

"You look... wow..." Hercules didn't know what to say. With his hair down, Lafayette looked great!

"Merci, you look amazing too," Lafayette signalled towards the cinema room (?) their film was being shown in. The two laced fingers walking in together.

 **(Sorry, I know this Mullette part is so much longer than the JeffMads, I just got carried away. Also, can you guess who the two girls were?)**

It was nearing the end of the film, Hercules could feel himself grow tired, when a weight was suddenly dropped onto his shoulder. He looked over and smiled, Lafayette had fallen asleep on him. Around 15 minutes later, the movie ended and Herc shook Laf awake lightly.

"Wanna get late dinner?"

 **Words: 1,520**

 **I'm so so so so so so so sorry the Mullette part was so long, as I said I got carried away. It's an OTP so maybe after this book I'll post a Mullette one, who knows? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'll attempt to post tomorrow, if not Saturday. Have a fabulous day/night ! If you're days over then I hope you had a great one!**


	10. 9: Walking Cane

**A/N: Heyyy! Looky, all the relationships have progressed! Yay!**

 _ **SteamPunk Wilson:** **Aww, after him kissing people and they always run off, it's nice for Madison to stay with him :)**_

 _ **That Mullette was adorable. Laf is actually a very good cross dresser and I assume Herc is aware of this, or just went with it on the spot. Either way, that was a very cute date :)**_

 **Reply:** **Danke! (See, I know Spanish) I'm so glad you enjoyed it. (Btw those are two separate reviews from the same person) And Laf went with it on the spot. He occasionally likes to dress in skirts and more feminine clothing. This was the first time he's worn it out :) Hope I've cleared something's up.**

 **On with the chapter!**

8888888

"Mr Madison?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room."

"Why?"

"We're doing a final check before he's let out."

"Of course!"

James scuttled from the room, as per nurses orders, leaving his jacket on the plastic chair. Sally entered, smiling at a now sulking Jefferson. "Thomas?'

"Mr Jefferson," Thomas was quick to correct her, they most certainly were not in a position to call each other by first names.

Sally grinned awkwardly, "Sorry, Mr Jefferson, I'm going to help you walk today, okay?" She paced up to the bed. "If you get the hang of it you'll be out by tomorrow."

At this Thomas's face lit up, to be let out was what he wanted the most. "Okay, let's walk."

Sally carefully helped Jefferson turn around in his seated position. "Place your strong leg on the ground first," Thomas followed these instructions, placing his left leg on the floor. "Good, now put the weight on that foot, while I grab what will be your temporary cane." And so Thomas was left sat with one foot on the ground and Sally rushed to the door, picking up a cane Jefferson hadn't noticed before. She quickly scrambled back over, cane in hand. "Right, grab hold of the handle in your right hand and balance your weight on both your good foot and the cane," Sally directed, handing Thomas the cane. He glared at her, pushing weight onto both and attempting to stand up, this failed and he fell back onto the bed, sighing dramatically. "It's okay, most people take at least three attempts to stand up."

Jefferson glared at his smiling nurse, "Oh, hurra! That makes me feel so much better!" He spat sarcastically and spitefully.

Sally just laughed, she'd had her fair share of stubborn patients, but Thomas was probably the worst. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Sally nodded, "try again!"

Jefferson pressed his weight onto both cane and foot, willing himself to stand up. Willpower. He prayed, and stood. His feet wobbled, legs shaking violently. Sally grabbed under his arms, helping to steady the man. "Place the cane slightly in front of you," Sally said, waiting for Jefferson to balance himself before removing her hands from under his arms. Thomas stood, wavering a little, but keeping his balance.

James was watching through the window that were in the door, pride shining in his eyes, seeing Thomas stand and not fall. He could see the happiness etched on Jefferson's face, his lips curled into a wide smile. Madison smiled too, he wasn't sure what made him so happy and proud, he just was.

Thomas grinned incredibly widely, wobbling slightly but catching himself before he could even fall. Sally stayed close to Thomas, just in case he were to fall. "Can you take a step for me?" Sally questioned.

"I'll try," Thomas took a deep breath, stepping forward with his left leg. (The strong one.)

"Now place the cane in line with your left leg," Jefferson did so, sighing a little, "great! Now, swing your right leg forward, and place it on the floor." Thomas almost yelped, but managed to take his first proper step.

James wanted to applaud, he was giddy.

 _WELL DONE, TOMMY!_ James thought to himself, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Inside the room, Sally was smiling. "Try again, Mr Jefferson!"

"Thomas," Jefferson grinned happily, stepping his left foot forward, cane then right foot. He smiled again, chuckling in his happiness.

"Okay, Thomas! Then, allow me to say once more, I'm Sally!" She smiled. "You've definitely surpassed my expectations on how fast your recoveries been," Sally spoke.

"Merci," Jefferson graciously grinned, turning his attention to the door, seeing Madison's smiling face. Not caring what the nurse said, he signalled James in. James came bounding in, one of the happiest Thomas had ever seen him.

"Tommy! I'm so proud of you!" James exclaimed, wanting to throw his arms around Jefferson more than ever, but he had to restrain himself.

"I'm proud of me too," Thomas winked playfully.

Sally stood awkwardly to the side, smiling at her feet. She couldn't help how she felt.

Thomas (incredibly) slowly hobbled over to his bed, sitting down and panting a little. James followed him over, sitting next to him. Sally stood in the corner, pretending to clear his cabinet, putting things away.

James wrapped his arms around Jefferson's back, enveloping him in a hug. "I'm so so proud of you..." He mumbled, sticking his face in Thomas's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you too." James looked up in confusion, "for staying strong, for supporting me, for saying your feelings. I..." Thomas took some deep breaths, " I've never been prouder of you."

James smiled, glancing over Thomas's shoulder, and seeing Sally. He pulled out the hug, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Jefferson looked back, noticing the nurse. He whispered to James, "screw her." He kissed Madison's cheek, grasping the handle of his cane and attempting to stand up. Thomas fell back again, looking at James for help. "Please."

James laughed to himself, pushing Jefferson's back, getting him to stand up. He couldn't help but radiate pride, he couldn't believe his... best friend? Boyfriend? Date? What we're they? Anyway, he couldn't believe Thomas had come this far so quickly. Even know his pride was there, James couldn't shake the thought of what he and Thomas now were, they'd obviously progressed from best friends. But where to? What was their relationship status? James decided it was best not to question Thomas until he was out of hospital and feeling better.

Thomas limped slowly to Sally, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, turning around and looking up at the smiling Thomas. "Thank you," Jefferson spoke happily.

"What for?"

"For helping me. I mean it, I'm stubborn and a dickhead, so thanks."

"N-no problem!" Sally scuttled from the room, desperately hiding her glowing pink cheeks.

Thomas hobbled back over to James, sitting down, panting as small beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. James's eyes lit up. "That's what I brought!" He grabbed his coat, pulling a small brush from the pocket. He held it out to Thomas, who smiled widely.

"Thank you," Jefferson smiled, then looking down.

"Do you want me to brush your hair?" James giggled.

"Yes..." Thomas blushed and Madison went around the back of Thomas, pulling the hairbrush through Jefferson's mob of curly, messy hair.

"Your hair is super thick," James spoke softly, and Thomas laughed.

"Yeah," He giggled, "I was born with it."

"Huh?"

"I was born with some strands of curly hair."

"Oh." James continued to brush, getting most of the tangles out.

He finished after about 5 minutes, they sat in comfortable silence, just smiling. Once Madison was done, he sat back next to Thomas.

"I'm so happy you came."

"Why?"

"I think we need to talk."

James turned to Thomas, biting his bottom lip anxiously. "About what?" He was 99.99 percent sure he knew what Jefferson was about to say. But it still made him nervous.

"What are we?" Thomas said solemnly, "We're obviously more than best friends, but I... i don't know..." He sighed, "maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I'm glad you asked. I was scared too," James said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So?"

"Well, once you're out of here, would you like to go on a date?" James muttered very quietly.

Jefferson smiled widely, cuddling into James's side. "I would love to."

8888888

 **Words: 1,430**

 **Thanks for reading! (If you did) I'd love it if you left a review, I really do love reading them! I love seeing what you think! Have a great day/night! If your days over, hope you had a good one!**


	11. 10: Let Out (PG-13)

**A/N: Hi! I'm so glad you enjoyed last chapter! I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS, LIKE WOW**

 ** _SteamPunk Wilson: Aww, date time! And he's being slightly nicer to Sally, and maybe she's getting over her crush? It doesn't seem like she's going to provide many complications for their relationship, unlike my initial first thoughts_**

 **Reply: Yaaay! She shouldn't, unless I change my mind hmmmmmm... I'm still thinking about it!**

 _ **GingerSprinkles:** **Aww they're so cute!**_

 **Reply: I know right! So freaking adorable.**

888888

Thomas lay asleep in his hospital bed, his low and quiet snores the only noise in his room. Outside in the hall, at least every twenty minutes, a buzzer would go off and nurses would walk briskly yet quietly down the corridor. His horrible eel like sheets stuck to him, which was frustrating, but he'd managed to get to sleep, so it's fine. Jefferson had one arm under his pillow, hugging it. The alarm clock at his side read 6:12, and the sun was beginning to rise. It was officially the 9th of March.

James was at their shared apartment, getting dressed after having his normal 6 am shower. Washington had requested he stay off work, but there was an issue and they had to bring him in. Madison prayed this would only take an hour, maybe two. He didn't want to miss Jefferson getting out of hospital. Shoving his work shoes on his feet, James grabbed the apartment key, grasping his jacket before stopping. He stared at Thomas's one that was hanging under his. Madison smiled, he used to think Jefferson's obsession with magenta and all that is purple was weird, but now he found it oddly comforting. Sighing, he left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Madison waited at the bus stop, _I need to learn to drive._ He thought, checking his watch impatiently. After waiting five minutes, the bus arrived and James clambered on, paying his fee and sitting at the back by the window. He watched as the bus went down streets, gazing at the buildings. James knew the commute off by heart by now. After sitting on the bus for 13 minutes, it pulled up at his stop. He clambered off, almost forgetting to thank the driver. He ran into his building, stopping at the door to fix his jacket. James pushed the door open, and was greeted by a flustered Washington.

"I'm so sorry to drag you in today, Madison. But we need your help," George started towards the stairs, James hot on his heels.

"What's the problem?"

"It's... it's Alexander," Washington sighed, opening the door that lead into Hamilton's office. Said man was sat, leaning over his desk, cup of coffee by his side. He was asleep. "Son?"

Hamilton blinked his eyes open, groaning, "dad?"

George was taken aback, but said nothing. "Madison is going to help you."

James glanced at Washington, opening his mouth to speak, but Hamilton did first. " Oh thank God," he looked at Madison's confused face, "start here." He pointed at a pile of paperwork, picking up his pen and continuing to write, taking a quick sip of coffee.

"B-but, Mr President! Thomas gets out of hospital today!" James turned to the president, a pleading look etched on his face.

"I'm sorry, Madison. This is important." And Washington left the office.

Madison sighed loudly and stressfully, picking up the paperwork Alexander had pointed to, taking it to his own his office to work on it. He desperately picked up his pen, working tirelessly, yawning.

8888888

Thomas smiled happily, grabbing his temporary cane and sitting on his bed. Sally walked into the room, holding a bottle of pills and a bag. "Right, Mr Jefferson, these are your pills," she shook the pill bottle, "take one a day."

"Okay!" Thomas smiled, running one hand through his hair.

"I'll help you pack your bag, and we've got a taxi coming for you," Sally smiled, walking over to his little cabinet, starting to place his things in the bag.

"Is James coming?"

"Pardon?" Sally turned around, a frown painted on her lips.

"Is Madison coming?" Thomas asked again, hanging his head.

"I don't know, Mr Jefferson." Sally continued to pack.

After about 10 minutes, Sally smiled, walking over to Thomas. "Lets get you home." Thomas attempted to stand up, successfully on the first time.

"Finally." Sally waited for him to exit the room, following behind him with his bag.

888888

Jefferson clambered out of the taxi, thanking the driver and walking up to their apartment building. He thanked the gods that he lived on the ground floor. He staggered up to his door, expecting it to be unlocked, but it wasn't. Thomas was sure James would be in, he remembered Madison telling him he was off work. Jefferson groaned, hobbling into their living room, slowly sitting down, groaning. He picked up the remote from the arm of the couch, switching on the television and channel surfing. Thomas only sat there for around seven minutes before growing tired. He stood up again, falling backwards onto the sofa. Grabbing the handle of his cane and bag, he pushed himself up, managing to stand. Incredibly slowly, Thomas limped towards his bedroom, throwing his bag into the corner and flopping onto his bed. He almost screamed in pain, his leg throbbed from the short walk and then dropping onto bed. Jefferson curled up, just wanting a little sleep. Eventually he got his sleep, drifting off into dreams of Madison.

Thomas was awoken by the door slamming closed, frustrated groans filled the apartment. Jefferson, still half asleep, grabbed his cane that was leaning up against his bedside table, and forced himself to stand. He hobbled out of his room and into the living room, hair sticking out, even messier than before.

"Jemmy?" He slurred, yawning tiredly, leaning on his cane.

"Thomas?" Madison jumped, turning around. "Tommy!" He exclaimed happily, "you're back!" He leapt towards him, wanting so badly to hug Thomas, but he knew that would knock him over.

"So... am I getting a hug or not?" Jefferson giggled, looking down a little at Madison who smiled.

James wrapped his arms around the taller man, squeezing him tightly. Jefferson hugged back, placing his cane on the ground. "I've missed you... This place hasn't been the same..."

"Yeah, it's tidy!" Thomas joked, feeling completely awake.

Madison chuckled, releasing Jefferson. He immediately bent down, picking up the cane and handing it to Thomas. "Here." Thomas smiled, grabbing the handle.

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Is Jefferson in!?" Hercules Mulligan.

Jefferson sat on the couch and yelled, "Yeah! Come in!"

Two men waltzed in, Hercules and Lafayette. "Oh. He is back. Yay," Hercules sounded slightly sarcastic, standing in the living room.

Lafayette elbowed Hercules, sitting down on the opposite sofa from Thomas. Hercules sat next to him and James heard Lafayette hiss to Hercules. "'Erc! Don't be so rude!" Even quietly, his thick French accent was noticeable. "'Ow are 'ou feeling, Thomas?"

"Better than before." Jefferson laughed, lacing his fingers with Madison's, placing his laced hand on Madison's thigh. James blushed lightly.

"YO!" There was a loud yell, "IT'S ALEX AND JOHN, LET US IN!" Alexander Hamilton.

Madison groaned, "come in..."

The two men came clattering in, bursting into the room. Jefferson quickly released Madison's hand, bringing his own hand back onto his thigh. James glanced sadly at Thomas, before bringing his attention to he four people in their apartment.

"Hey!" John sat next to Lafayette, leaving little room for Alexander. Hamilton sighed, seating himself next to Jefferson, as far away as possible. "How are ya?"

Thomas rolled his eyes, "fine. My leg is fine. I feel fine. I'm okay in the head," he watched as John opened his mouth again, "yes, I need a cane, no, it's not difficult to use."

John closed his mouth.

Lafayette giggled, holding Hercules's hand. James looked at it. He wished Thomas would let him do it. But he knew Jefferson wasn't comfortable yet, just out of hospital. They hadn't even been on a first date yet!

Thomas could see the loving way Hercules looked at Lafayette, he also saw how John and Alex glanced at each other.

"Hey," Alex spoke up, "Madison, thanks for earlier."

Jefferson looked disturbed at Madison, "What?"

"Uh, I was called into work and had to help Hamilton."

Thomas shrugged, "does anyone want to play a game?" Hercules asked.

"Sure!" John sounded excited, and Thomas smiled.

"Sounds fun!"

8888888

 **(Ok so, this part is PG-13, it's sexual Never have I ever. So, skip this is you want :3)**

"Never have I ever, sent nudes," Alexander spoke. They weren't drinking, no. So much worse.

It was strip Never Have I Ever.

Alex asked the first question.

Hercules groaned, kicking off his shoes. Lafayette doing the same.

Thomas laughed, and John started to talk. "Never have I ever, masterbated to porn."

Hercules threw his beanie across the room, as Alexander kicked off his shoes. James very slowly untied his shoelaces, slipping them off. Thomas gasped quietly, freaking out a little.

"Never have I ever, been a sub." Thomas flicked hair from his face as he spoke.

Lafayette rolled his eyes, taking off his jacket as John did the same. "Damn all you to hell," Laf hissed. "Never have I ever read smut online."

Alex took his jacket off and James did too. "Never have I ever read 50 shades of Gray," Hercules sneered. Thomas couldn't stop freaking out on the inside, JAMES HAD READ SMUT FOR FUCKS SAKE!

Thomas flushed bright red, taking his shoes off. Before mumbling, "I've read all three..."

James turned to him, smirking, "Then you should take off three things."

"Wha-" John shouted his agreement, Alexander, Hercules and eventually Lafayette joining in. Thomas flushed an even brighter crimson, removing his socks and jacket. "Take that."

James rolled his eyes, "never have I ever, had a girlfriend."

Alexander pouted, taking off his socks. John did the same. And Thomas unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off over his head. He placed it on his lap, staring around the room, "shall we continue?"

Hamilton nodded, "never have I ever, masterbated at work."

James slipped his socks off, hanging his head in embarrassment. Hercules murmured something in Irish, pulling his shirt off. Lafayette stared over his shoulder, looking at Hercules's bare chest, he leaned back against him.

"Never have I ever, been to a strip club," John giggled.

Lafayette glared down, taking his shirt off, still leaning against Hercules. Alex sighed, removing his shirt. James and John were now the only ones still wearing a shirt.

"Never have I ever, had a threesome," Alexander spoke.

"You haven't even lost your virginity!" Hercules exclaimed.

"WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING ANYTHING OFF?!" Lafayette yelled, knowing the man he'd been dating had been with more than one person at once.

"I've had a foursome! Not a threesome!" Hercules pointed out.

While the two were talking, Thomas nudged James. "Help me stand up..."

"Why?"

"Because I have to take my trousers off..." He hissed, biting his bottom lip. James flushed red.

"O-okay..." He grabbed Thomas's hand, pulling Jefferson up. Alexander looked to the side, as Thomas undid his fly. Lafayette was the only one who didn't seem freaked out.

"Ah, I remember it well," Hercules looked at Lafayette, eyes wide, "in France, Thomas had one with a man and another woman. What iz ze matter with zat?"

Thomas just sat back down, in just his boxers now, "it's cold in here."

James couldn't help looking down at Jefferson's... crotch. Lafayette nudged Hercules, "I think its time we left," Hercules nodded, grabbing his shirt and the rest of his clothes. Alexander noticed this and grabbed all his stuff, dressing and leaving with John.

"Thanks for having us, feel better soon!" And all of them left.

Thomas looked over to James, not picking up his stuff. "Are you not going to get dressed?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Do you want me to?"

James didn't know what to say. Yes and no. "We should leave that for after the first date." Madison winked.

"Well then, it's 4 in the afternoon. Get ready, we're going out at 8."

888888

 **Words: 2,099**

 **Okay, I really hope you guys enjoyed! I'm making next chapter at least 4000 words. It'll be the dateeeeeeeee!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. 11: Steak, Cake and Cuddles

A/N: **Okay! This is my longest chapter yet. Here we go!**

 _ **SteamPunk Wilson:**_ ** _That is weirdest game of never have I ever I have ever read. But at least Jefferson wasn't mad at James for being at work, but the party they threw seems fun for him :)_**

 **Reply: I'll take that as a compliment! And yeah, it was fun! It was especially fun to write!**

 _ **: THOMAS IS READING FAAAAAAANFIIIIIIIC (SHAME ON YOU THOMAS THAT'S TWILIGHT YOU SSICK B***)**_

 **Reply: Lol, that's amazing. SHAME SHAME**

8888888

Thomas sighed, nothing goes with a cane.

He didn't want to wear his typical magenta suit. So instead he reached into his drawer, grabbing a red shirt. "I forget I even owned this," he chuckled, tossing it to his bed. It was at this point he realised how difficult it was going to be to put his jeans on. When he was in hospital, there was always someone to help him get dressed. Instead of asking James for help, Thomas decided to struggle through himself. Jefferson sat on his bed, putting his shirt on and buttoning it up. He desperately tried to pull his tight jeans on, struggling before falling backwards onto his bed. Jefferson sighed loudly, grabbing his pillow, slamming it onto his face.

"Jeffy?" Madison knocked on the door, calling in. "Are you okay?" He turned the door handle, opening the door to see Jefferson with a pillow on top of his face, his shirt on, and jeans around his ankles.

Thomas said something, muffled by the pillow. James blushed red, taking a deep breath. "What's the matter?" Jefferson spoke again, but Madison couldn't hear him. "Do you need help?" Thomas nodded and James progressed into the room.

Thomas moved the pillow, revealing his slightly tear stained face. "Please help me."

James giggled, helping Thomas sit up. He knelt down at Jefferson's feet, pulling his jeans up to his knees, "can you straighten your legs?" Madison looked up at Jefferson's as he straightened his legs, wincing the slightest bit. James continued to pull up Thomas's jeans, until they got up to his thighs. "Do you want to finish? Or should..."

"Can you?" Thomas blushed, pushing himself up so he was standing.

"Okay," James smiled. He stood too, finally finishing pulling them up. Madison grinned, doing up the jean button and zipping his fly. "There ya go."

"T-thanks..." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, flushed a bright crimson. He twiddled some hair around his finger, the trait James found super cute.

James turned around, standing by the door frame. "I've pulled some strings, we've got reservations at Club A Steakhouse."

 **(A/N: I'm not American so I have no idea what places are good to eat. And when I googled it Club A Steakhouse came up 3 times so yeah. That's the one I chose.)**

"You did what?!" Thomas exclaimed, grabbing his cane.

James chuckled, "I pulled some strings." And he closed the door.

8888888

Madison pressed himself against the inside of his door, eyes wide.

Was this confidence?

Wow.

He liked it.

James opened his wardrobe, grasping his white shirt. It had a little red rose on the cuff of his short sleeve. This was the shirt Thomas gave him for his birthday. He grabbed black jeans, they weren't tight (unlike Jefferson's), but we're skinny enough. Madison threw both onto his bed. He pulled out his nicest dress shoes, ones he doesn't even wear to work. He checked his watch, how was it already 6?! No way had two hours gone by. James shrugged, starting to change. He pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the ground. Madison grabbed his white shirt, slipping it on and buttoning it up. He started taking off his trousers throwing them to meet his shirt. James putting his dress pants on. He combed back his hair a little, smiling into his mirror.

Thomas stood in the bathroom with the door locked, staring in the mirror, attempting to brush his hair. He pressed down on his springy curls, but all that seemed to do was make it messier. Jefferson sighed, stroking the brush through his hair again. Some of his tangles came out, the knots in his hair finally being undone. He sighed in happiness, swiping some curls from his cheeks. Thomas grabbed the handle of his cane, limping out of the room. He walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa, swiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. The slightest bit of walking tired him out now. And he hated it.

Jefferson checked his phone for the time, 7:00pm. "Maddy?! You almost ready?" Thomas shouted from his seat.

"Just a second!" Madison rolled his eyes from his room, staring in his mirror. He shrugged, flicking a thread from his shoulder and standing. He paced into the the living room, smiling sweetly at Thomas, "ready to go!" Thomas looked up, grinning widely.

"Is that the shirt I gave you for your birthday?" Jefferson asked giddily, grinning ear to ear.

"It is," James spoke softly, "shall we go?"

Thomas went to stand up, before stopping. "James, I can't drive now."

"I know that, a taxi's arrives in two minutes," Madison had planned this well.

"Oh... great!" He glanced at Madison, reaching his arm out. James sighed playfully, grasping his hand, pulling him up. Jefferson grasped the handle of his cane, walking out to the front door. Jefferson swiftly unlocked it and stepping outside, Madison following behind cautiously, just in case Thomas fell. He hobbled out to the lobby before stopping.

"James," he said, turning his head, "this is not work, there's no need to walk behind me!" He signalled to his side, and Madison came scuttling to his side, smiling.

"Sorry, I'm so used to standing behind you," Madison stood by his side, he felt so happy!

Thomas leant down and kissed James's forehead, smiling sweetly. Madison flushed pink, breathing heavily. "It's not a problem," Jefferson whispered into Madison's ear. They walked outside, greeted by a cab pulling around the corner. James flagged the cab, and the taxi stopped. The driver rolled the window down.

"You're James Madison, right?"

"I am," James smiled, opening the passenger door. "Thomas, you should be in the front."

Thomas smiled in James direction, clambering in. Being in the front left plenty of room for his leg, which was great. Madison sat in the back of the cab, swinging his legs. The driver began to drive, James had already told the driver where they were going when he called up, which was handy and dandy.

888888

After 10 minutes in the cab they finally stopped, pulling up around three metres away. James quickly handed the driver some money, getting out the car and around to the passenger seat. James quickly opened the door. "Need help?" He reached his arm out and Jefferson grabbed hold, smiling.

"Thanks," Thomas placed his cane on the ground, pushing himself up, he thanked the driver.

James went to release Thomas's, expecting Jefferson to want to let go. He was surprised when Thomas tightened his grip, looking down at Madison. "Are you okay?" James asked, smiling up.

"I'm fine, I just want to hold your hand. We don't have to-" Thomas cut himself off, when James rubbed circles on the back of Jefferson's palm.

"No, you can hold my hand..." Madison flushed, holding his hand back as they walked quickly to the restaurant.

8888888

"Uh.. hi!" James murmured, rubbing his hands together.

"Ello?" The server at the door spoke, they had a soft French accent.

"Yeah, I made a reservation under Madison..." James said nervously, Thomas was usually the one doing the talking.

The waiter skimmed through the book in front of him. "Ah! Yes, just this way Monsieur's." The man started to walk, and the two roommates followed swiftly behind. "'Ere you are," he pointed to a booth hidden in the corner.

"Merci," Jefferson smiled, leaning on his cane, and smiling.

The waiter seemed taken aback, "Tu connais le français? Comment incroyable!" (You know French? How amazing!)

"Oui," Thomas giggled as James sat in the booth.

The waiter smiled, handing them two menus as Jefferson sat down. "'Ere you go, I'll be back in a moment if you want to order drinks." And he walked off.

James smiled, staring at his drinks menu. He couldn't believe this was happening. For years, he'd admired Thomas from not very far. And now, here James Madison JR was, sitting across the table. On a real date. It was to good to be true. But, it was true.

Jefferson laid his menu on the table, "how was working for Hamilton?"

"Hell." James said quickly, he wanted to dismiss the topic of work asap.

Thomas understood, laughing. "It's good to be out."

"Of hospital?"

"No, well, yes. I meant out with you. In this way," A pink tinge emerged on Thomas's cheeks as he spoke.

"T-thanks..." Madison stuttered, "I'm happy to be out with you too."

"What are you having?" Jefferson asked, fiddling with a strand of hair.

"Red wine..." James spoke, tilting his head and looking at Thomas, "there's no need to be nervous." He placed his hand on Thomas's, bringing his other up and lightly taking Jefferson's hand away from his hair.

Thomas flushed scarlet, holding both of Madison's hands. "O-okay..."

"And you?"

"Probably a cocktail..." Thomas said quietly. Cocktails were so girly to him.

"Which one?" James smiled genuinely.

"A Strawberry Daiquiri," he said, embarrassed.

James giggled quietly, "don't be so grim!"

Jefferson smiled, Madison was never the super positive one. This was great.

"'Ello again. 'Ave you decided on drinks yet?" The waiter.

"Oui!" Jefferson said, feeling some of his confidence come back.

"Perfect, what should I write?" He pulled a small flip notebook from his hand pocket, removing the black pen from behind his ear.

"A glass of red wine and a strawberry Daiquiri," Jefferson said strongly, Madison smiling behind him.

"Okay..." He scribbled this quickly on his notebook, "may I take your menus?" The waiters French accent shone through on this sentence.

"Indeed." James handed his over, as did Thomas.

The waiter smiled, walking off towards the kitchen doors.

"How's your sister?" Thomas asked, leaning down on his elbow, which was rested on the table.

"She's fine, could be better. But she's doing the best she can." James grinned. "You know, I've liked you since we were, like, seven."

Jefferson laughed, "now I do..." He paused, "I've liked you too."

Madison tilted his head, "What is it?"

"I've been so stupid," Thomas chortled, "why did you stick by me?"

"Because you're my best friend, and now, my date." Madison exclaimed, grabbing Thomas's hand.

"I'm so glad you are, I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you," he looked off in thought, "the party was fun."

"What?" James seemed taken a back, Thomas had never discussed what happened that night, apart from when Jefferson was on pain meds. And even then, he only said it was okay if James liked Samuel.

"The party, the Schuyler Sisters, the Hamilsquad. It was fun." Thomas took his gaze back to James, grinning.

"It was... most of it anyway..." Madison tried to banish Samuel Seabury, the King, and the crash from his mind, finding it increasingly difficult.

"So many relationships birthed from it, we probably wouldn't be out together if it didn't happen." Thomas reached across the table, grabbing James's hand.

"Exactly."

"And then there was, Hamilton and John, Hercules and Laf... even Maria and Eliza!" Thomas exclaimed, "all because Peggy wanted to party."

"Yeah! Wait... Maria and Eliza?" James's eyes widened, sweet, innocent Elizabeth Schuyler, with Maria Reynolds!?

"Yeah, Hercules saw them on his date with Lafayette. Turns out they walked through the door as Herc was waiting on Laf." Thomas said excitedly, there was a twinkle in his eye, "later on Eliza told Herc that they saw him!"

"Wow..."

"I know right!"

James stared dreamily into Thomas's chocolate eyes, he loved how they twinkled when he talked about something he was passionate about. The way they shone, almost all the time. The only time they were dull, was if Thomas was sick, which is rare.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jefferson asked, blinking. The twinkle was gone, but the glimmer was always there.

"You're just..." James struggled to find the word, "so breathtaking." He finally decided on.

Thomas twirled some hair around his finger again, blushing. "You take my breath away too, not in the way hospital does though," he giggled, dropping his hair.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting! But I 'ave your drinks," the waiter quickly placed their drinks on the table, "'ave you 'ad a chance to look at ze menu?"

"Oh! Not yet! I'm sorry!" Madison stuttered nervously.

"Oui, Je suis désolé, we'll look at the menu now," Thomas spoke confidently, he always found it easier to speak to people in French. (Yes, I'm sorry.)

"Oh, okay! I'll be back in five minutes or so," and he walked away.

"We should probably choose!" Thomas giggled, picking up his menu.

"Going out on a limb, are you having Mac and cheese?" James said in all seriousness, smiling.

"Uh, no! Who do you think I am!?" Thomas exclaimed dramatically, placing a hand to his chest, gasping fakely.

"What are you having then?" James chuckled, looking over the top of his menu.

Thomas chewed his lip in thought, he laid his menu down. "I'll have Hawaiian Pizza!"

Madison pulled a face of utter disgust, scrunching his nose up. "Ew! Pineapple on pizza?! Why would you do that!?"

 **(A/N: Quick note, pineapple on pizza is the best. Fight. Me.)**

"What!?" Thomas threw his hand in the air in protest. They landed back on the table with a very quiet thump. "It's good!"

"No, its a sin." Madison insisted, rolling his eyes.

"Is not!" Jefferson stuck his tongue out, "What are you having then?!"

"Hmm..." James stared at his menu, "well, we're in a steakhouse, so I'll have a t-bone steak!"

"A t-bone?" Thomas giggled, "but you're so tiny!"

"And!? How does that affect anything!?" James always got super defensive when people talked about his height. Thomas found Madison's small stature adorable. He was so cute and small, it felt as thought at any moment you could pick him up and place him in your pocket.

"It doesn't!" Jefferson smiled goofily, looking deep into Madison's dark brown eyes.

"What is it?" James questioned, grinning back.

"You're so adorable."

James looked away, cheeks flushed cherry red.

"'Ave you decided?" The waiter flipped open his notebook, poising his pen.

"Oui!" Thomas grinned, "I will have the Hawaiian pizza," the waiter grimaced the slightest bit, Jefferson caught this. "What?!"

"Nothing." James smiled as the waiter spoke, he nodded. "And for you?"

"A t-bone steak."

The waiter glanced at the short man, "'ow would you like it prepared?"

"Medium rare." The waiter wrote this and smiled, "Merci, it should be ready soon!" And he scattered off, tripping over his own feet on the way.

"He's like Laf, clumsy and French," Thomas chortled, flicking some hair from his face.

"Yeah, doesn't look like him though."

"Mhm!" Jefferson smiled, darting his gaze to James.

"What?"

"How are you... so... you?" Thomas inquired, a soft smile plastered on his face.

"What does that mean?" James fluttered his eyelashes.

"I don't know just... How are you so perfect?" Thomas sighed through nose, still staring dreamily at his date.

"Umm, I was brought up like this?" Madison didn't quite know what to say. He was flattered, obviously, but perplexed.

Thomas blinked a few times before finally spitting out, "they raised a gentleman then."

James's eyes darted to the side where he detected movement. The French was progressing slowly towards them, two plates balanced on his hands. He laid them down on the table, sighing. "Enjoy." And he walked off.

Madison couldn't stop glancing at Jefferson's pizza in disgust. Cooked pineapple? A sin. Thomas looked at James, confusion laced in his eyes. "You okay?" He questioned, picking up a slice and biting into it.

"No. You're eating pineapple on pizza, you are sinning!" Madison joked a little on the last part. He watched as Thomas's eyes lit up, and he giggled, swallowing his mouthful.

"Try it~" He held it out to James's face who visibly leaned backwards.

"Never!"

"Come on!" He shoved it into his face again, "I bet you'll like it!"

Madison screwed his face up. "Fine, but! If I hate it, you give me $5!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm... deal." His eyes darted towards the steak on James's plate.

Madison sighed, cutting some meat off and scraping it onto Jefferson's plate. In return, Thomas held the slice out. "Well? Put it down," James raised an skeptical eyebrow.

"Say, ahh~" Thomas smirked, as James's rolled his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding!" Madison chuckled, before realising Jefferson was serious.

"Nope! Open wide!" Thomas insisted, and James leaned back, he could see the pineapple dangling off the pizza.

"Ugh, fine. But prepare to give me $5!" Madison rolled his eyes, opening his mouth. Thomas fed James the slice, watching as his date took a bite, grimacing.

James chewed for a while, face screwed up in disgust. But all he could think was, _Goddammit, this actually tastes pretty good. I shall not lose five bucks!_

"What do ya think?" Jefferson asked, "if you like it, you can have the rest of my slice!" He smiled, still holding the pizza by Madison's lips.

After a second of deliberation, James swallowed and began to speak. "Lemme find my wallet," was all he said, digging through his jacket pockets.

Thomas laughed, placing the slice on Madison's plate. "Don't pay me, here, have the slice!"

James stopped looking for his wallet, smiling. "I guess it's okay!" He shrugged, picking up the rest of the sin pizza, chowing down on the rest of it.

"Told ya!" Jefferson giggled, biting the piece of steak Madison had put on his plate. "Dis is wheely good!" Thomas said, before swallowing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Thomas," James said softly, cutting some of his meat, chewing quietly.

"You sound like my Mama," Jefferson giggled, taking a sip of his cocktail.

Madison laughed, drinking his red wine. Thomas scoffed down another slice of pineapple pizza, occasionally gulping down his drink.

"I don't really know what to say, we've known each other almost all our lives, what is there to tell each other?" James spoke, chewing a fry.

"There must be ONE secret you still haven't told me!" Thomas laughed, finishing the crust.

James chewed his lip in thought, widening his eyes when he thought of it. "Uhh... nope! Nothing! I've told you everything!"

"Are ya sure?~" Thomas teased, winking. "I have some..."

Madison was slightly taken a back, "You have a bunch of stuff you haven't told me?" He chewed some steak.

"Yeah? What's the matter with that?" Thomas giggled.

James, now feeling better knowing Jefferson had secrets, took a deep breath. "Remember that girl you liked in University?"

"Yeah, Bekka?" Thomas smiled, not seeing where this story was going.

"Well, remember it was the 24th of July, back in Uni, when I came out to you?" Madison's breath had started to shudder.

Thomas nodded, "I was so proud of you, Jemmy!"

"Thanks," he shook his head softly, "the reason I did it that day is because, I felt horrible."

"What did you do?" Jefferson felt as though he may be catching on. _Had he kissed a dude? Had a dude kissed him? Was he planning on dating someone?_ "How does this relate to Bekka?" He questioned.

"Well, the day before I came out... we may have made out..." He whispered, but Jefferson caught it.

"You did WHAT!?" Thomas exclaimed, dropping the slice of pizza that was in his hand back onto his plate.

"I'm sorry! I knew I was gay but-"

"So why?!" Jefferson whimpered, he already knew what James was going to say.

"I just... everything seemed to come so easy to you! You always got what you wanted, always got the girl! I just wanted to have some of that.. for me to win for once..." James murmured, wiping his nose.

Well, that's not what he expected.

"I'm sorry, Jemmy..." Jefferson reached across the table, grasping his hand. "I'm sorry I make you feel like that."

James smiled, loosely holding Thomas's hand back. "What's your secret then?" He smiled.

"Uhh..." Jefferson spoke softly. "Well..."

"What?"

"I may have looked through multiple people we know phones. Mostly their photos. And..."

James's eyes widened. _Oh no, oh no, oh no. Oh FUCK!_

"Well, I've seen yours..." James flushed a bright scarlet, gripping Thomas's hand tightly. "Your photos... wow..."

"I really need to make a password..." Madison had a sudden thought, it flew into his mind. _What is Thomas wasn't talking about his unsent nudes?_

"Maddy? Was there a certain person you planned on sending the nudes to?" Thomas said quickly, cheeks tomato red, he looked away in embarrassment.

Ah, there goes Madison's theory.

"Well..." He looked away, realising he was still holding Thomas's hand. "Uh, I was thinking... if we ever got together, I may eventually, yes..." Madison jr said awkwardly. _Great job explaining there, James. You made that the least awkward it could be!_

Jefferson rubbed circles on the back of Madison's hand, smiling goofily. "I'm not sure how to reply, with happiness? Confusion?"

James giggled, stabbing his fork into some steak. Thomas glanced at his almost empty plate, picking up his last slice of Hawaiian pizza, chewing it quickly and bringing his gaze towards James's plate. Madison looked up and noticed the staring, he sighed, cutting around 1/3 of what was left on his plate, placing it on Jefferson's along with a handful of fries. "There, how's that?"

"Yay!" Jefferson exclaimed, sending his cane clattering to the hardwood floors. It landed with a quiet thud, and Thomas was happy that they were hidden away in a corner booth. Madison giggled, bending down and picking the cane up, leaning it next to his on his suite. Jefferson began happily chowing down on steak and fries, smiling graciously at his date. He swallowed his mouthful before speaking, "Thank you, Jemmy!"

"You're learning!" James clapped his hands together slowly, smiling happily.

"Woo!" Thomas sniggered, stabbing his fork into a fry, having almost finished. James finally finished his steak, leaving four fries on his plate. He drunk the rest of his red wine, as Jefferson finished his cocktail.

"'Ello, sirs, may I take your plates? And would you care for desert?" The waiter spoke, picking up the two plates and their glasses.

Thomas glanced at James, who lightly shook his head no. "No thank you, we'll just take the cheque please." Jefferson smiled at the waiter. He nodded

"Okay, I'll be back over in a second with ze cheque!" And the waiter waltzed off, attempting not trip.

Madison smiled, "We may as well eat cake and watch movies back at the apartment," he scratched his forehead.

"Sounds perfect to me!"

888888

Twenty minutes later, the two were back at their apartment, Jefferson's arm rested on Madison' shoulder, his other hand keeping a firm grip on the handle of his cane. Thomas hobbled into the living room as James ran off into his room, on a hunt for his fluffiest blanket. He dug through all his drawers until he decided to check under his bed. It was here he saw it, his incredibly dark purple (almost black) blanket, in all it fluffy, majestic glory. James pulled it out from underneath, smiling at how large it was. It could easily wrap around both him and Thomas.

Madison emerged from his room, seeing that Thomas was missing from the living room. He tossed the blanket onto their couch. "Jeffy? Are you in your room?" He called.

"I'm changing! Just give me a second!"

"Good idea!" James yelled back, running to his own room again, speedily changing into Pyjamas. When he left, he saw Thomas, curled up on the couch, half hidden by the abyss blanket. There was a bowl in front of him, and a Disney movie ready to play on the TV.

"Come." Thomas spoke jokingly, patting the sofa. James giggled, slinking over and sitting down, wrapping some of the blanket around himself. Jefferson handed him a spoon and bowl, filled with chocolate cake. He pressed play on the remote, and the movie began playing.

Madison looked over to his left at Thomas, he was shovelling cake into his gawping mouth, watching as the movie played. "Is this Moana?" James asked, whispering into Thomas's ear.

"Yeah! Haven't you seen it?" Thomas grinned at James, blowing a lock of hair from his vision.

"No, I haven't!" James giggled, pushing the hair behind Thomas's ear.

The taller mans jaw dropped, "what do you mean you haven't watched Moana!?" He exclaimed.

"Umm... I haven't seen it..."

"Watch closely, my dear one. This is amazing!" Thomas laughed, chewing some more cake.

James laughed, pulling the blanket tighter around him, snuggling into Thomas.

This was his happy place.

88888

 **Words: 4,324**

 **Thanks for reading my extra long chapter! Sorry this took longer to come out, but another chapter should be out by Sunday (hopefully)**

 **Also! I got Twitter! lamsandpancakes**

 **follow me if ya want!  
**

 **Night night! Hope y'all had a good day/night!  
**

 **Peace!**


	13. 12: Smooches and Starting Smut

_**SteamPunk Wilson:** **Aww, their first date!  
B**_ _ **ut yes, Madison really does need a password for his phone.**_  
 _ **I'm against pineapple pizza for two reasons, one, I hate pineapple and two, it's a fruit and fruit does not belong on pizza!**_  
 _ **But this was a good chapter!**_

 **Reply: Thanks! Maybe Madison should. And PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA IS THE BEST!**

 **OK, just a word of warning, this chapter gets proper weird, proper fast. So, it's almost smut. Not quite smut, as it's just... well... you'll see. It's not to bad.**

88888

"HOW FAR I'LL GOOOOOO!" Thomas yelled, arms outstretched. James physically leaned back to avoid being slapped in the face.

Madison laughed, placing his empty bowl on the ground, next to Jefferson's. James cuddled into Thomas' shoulder, smiling. Thomas seemed slightly surprised, but allowed James to hug him still. He looked down, kissing the tip of his nose sweetly. James blushed red, pulling the blanket tightly around him.

"You're adorable, ya know, Jemmy?" Thomas giggled, pulling James closer to him.

James didn't know it was possible to radiate the colour red, but he was. "T-thanks, you're pretty adorable too..." Madison cuddled into Jefferson's chest, sighing.

"You're welcome, you're welcome! Dun dun dun dun!" Thomas mumbled. James could hear Thomas's heartbeat, it sounded a little fast.

"Are you nervous?" James looked up innocently at his date, tilting his head to the side.

"Uh, no. More happy and excited than anxious," Thomas smiled, twisting some hair around his finger.

"You are nervous, you play with your hair when you're nervous..." James narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"He he, I do not!" Thomas dropped his hair quickly. Madison shuffled onto Jefferson's lap, being so much shorter so Thomas could still see the movie. Thomas inhaled quickly, wrapping his arms around James's waist. The blanket was rested on top of Thomas's head and wrapped around James. It made it look as though they were in a giant purple burrito. **(BURRito, I'll go commit toaster bath now.)  
**

James tipped his head back, resting it on Thomas' shoulder. Jefferson shuffled uncomfortably, closing his eyes. "What?" James asked, moving on Thomas's lap.

"N-nothing... lets just watch the movie..." Thomas stuttered, sliding James off his lap. He threw some cover over James, crossing his legs speedily. Madison kept his glare on Thomas, watching him from the corner of his eye. Thomas pulled his part of the cover off his head, slipping under instead. Madison ignored this, keeping his eyes glued on the screen as Disney magic unfolded before him.

 **8 Right, masterbation oof, why am I doing this!? I'm so sorry, skip if ya want 8**

 _8 Thomas P.O.V 8_

I made sure Madison wasn't looking, before slipping my hand under the blanket. I can't believe I've done this. It's James's fault! If he wasn't so hot...

My mind began to wander, still focused on the smaller man next to me. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him in different situations.

Both of us laying in bed together, shirtless.

Ah, no! Naked...

Sweat trickling down his face, our lips connected, maybe his arms tied to the headboard.

NO! Woah, Thomas, that's way to kinky...

My mind flashed back to reality, and I could feel my erection growing. Goddammit. I wanted to cross my legs, in a desperate attempt to hide it. But instead, I slid a hand into my pajama trousers, slowly stroking my hard on. Every so often glancing at James, just hoping he wouldn't catch me.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

 _8 Third Person 8_

James watched from the corner of his eye, he could see what Thomas doing, and he was done ignoring it.

"Tommy~" Madison purred, pulling the blanket off of Thomas swiftly, revealing Jefferson palming his erection. Thomas gasped and James slid onto his lap, straddling him. Thomas pulled his hand out from his pajamas pants.

"J-Jemmy..." He stuttered, confused and even more turned on. Jefferson connected their lips, licking James's bottom lip. Madison parted his lips, allowing Thomas to slip his tongue into his mouth. Thomas's tongue explored James's mouth, almost claiming it. They broke away, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

James looked up at Thomas, squirming on his lap. "Do you need some help?" James asked innocently, his actions contradicting his tone of voice. Madison began nibbling at Jefferson's neck, making a small squeal escape Thomas's lips.

"Don't stop, James~" Thomas whined, tipping his head back.

"Hmm..." Madison stopped, and Jefferson narrowed his eyes.

"It's like that now, is it?" Thomas spoke seductively, placing his hands on James' shoulders. "We'll see about that~"

88888

 **Words: 811**

 **Next chapter is smut~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **OoOoO00OOooOo00OOooo000oooo00oooOOOOOOOOOOoOoOOOooF**

 **I'm not even sorry.**

 **I hope y'all had/will have a good day/night!**


	14. 13: Smut and Boyfriends (SMUT)

**A/N: Right, I'm sorry for this. But here we go...**

 **SMUT**

88888

Thomas slid James off his lap onto the couch, standing shakily. "I say we take this elsewhere~" Jefferson beckoned Madison towards him. Lust and adrenaline filling his body, Jefferson scattered down the hall to his bedroom, Madison whisking after him. As soon as James entered the room, Thomas leaned over and shut the door. Immediately the two slammed their lips together, an intense battle for control, which Thomas eventually won. Madison gave up and melted into Jefferson's kiss. Thomas bit James's bottom lip, but he refused to open his mouth. Thomas growled, grabbing James's ass, which made him yelp in surprise. Thomas took this moment and used it to his advantage, slipping his tongue into the smaller southern mans mouth. Madison tangled their two tongues together, moaning a little as Jefferson brought his hands up to James's pajama shirt, tugging it, signalling exactly what he wanted.

The two broke apart, panting. "Let's get this off~" James purred, sliding his hands up it, fingers ghosting over his six packs and abs.

"You too, kitten," Thomas winked, bringing the top off over his head and tossing it to the ground.

James practically melted at the nickname, pulling his shirt off and dropping it. Thomas grabbed one of James's legs, lifting it in the air. Madison understood and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Thomas's waist. Jefferson carried him to the bed, placing him down gently. "You look so good in my bed, kitten," Thomas licked his lips, pining James's arms above his head.

Madison glowed red, glancing away from Jefferson. "Tommy..." He whined, squirming a little.

"Ah ah ah, look at me, kitten~" Thomas whispered in James's ear. The small man obliged, turning his head to look at Thomas, lust laced in Jefferson's eyes. Thomas tilted his head to the side, curiously. "What's the matter, Jemmy?" He could see the slight fear resting in James's pupils.

James opened his mouth to speak, but was unable to find his words. "I-it's just... t-this is m-my..."

A sudden wave of realisation overcame Thomas as he remembered this was Madison's first time. He felt honoured to be the first, but understood why James was scared. "It's okay, kitten. I promise to be careful," Jefferson whispered into James's ear.

"I-I trust you..."

In hearing these words, Thomas continued. He nipped at the skin on James's jawline, before trailing kisses down his neck where he furiously attacked it. Thomas found James' sweet spot and bit down, sucking at the skin. This made an oddly feminine squeal escape from James as Thomas chuckled against the slight hickey. The marks he was leaving only just showed on Madison' skin, because of how dark it was.

"Kitten~" Thomas purred seductively, trailing his fingers down Madison's bare chest. "I think you're wearing to many clothes, James," Thomas faked a gasp, running his fingers lightly along the rim of James's pyjama pants.

James whined, craving Thomas's touch. "Tommy..." He groaned, as Thomas started shuffling his pajama pants down. Jefferson slipped them off, tossing Madison's trousers to the floor, leaving the man in front of him naked and aching.

"Yes, kitten?~" Jefferson asked teasingly, running his hand up and down Madison's inner thigh, coming close to his partners hard cock but never giving it the attention he needed.

"Goddamn you..." James hissed, attempting to sit up, only to be pushed down, two hands gripping his waist.

"Ah!" Thomas exclaimed, "I don't think so, kitten~"

James shivered, the head of his dick leaking with precum. Thomas smirked, running his hand up James's thigh, finally giving his cock the attention it deserves. He stroked the base softly, a small whine squeaking from Madison. Jefferson chuckled, stroking slowly. He bent down between James's legs, licking the bead of precum off the tip of his dick. James gasped in surprise, looking down at Thomas. Jefferson hummed, pressing his lips to the tip, kitten licking the head. Madison shuddered as Thomas took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. James stomached back moans as Thomas began bobbing his head slowly, swirling James's 6' inches around his mouth. Madison moaned, letting his head fall back into the pillows. Jefferson hummed, sending vibrations that almost killed James. Madison slid his hands into Jefferson's mop of curly hair, gripping it.

"D-don't stop that, T-Thomas!" James moaned out, moving Thomas's head up and down. Jefferson bobbled his head faster, wanting Madison to cum before he moved on. After a couple of seconds, Thomas got what he wished as Madison moaned, "T-Thomas! I'm c-close!" James squeaked, tugging Thomas's hair. Jefferson stopped before looking up at James.

"Then cum for me, kitten~" And he began sucking again, licking the base speedily.

And it wasn't long before James did so, white seed spilling into Thomas's mouth, moaning his name and panting. Thomas swallowed it back, licking his lips almost hungrily. "You're delicious, kitten..." Jefferson whispered, connecting their lips. James could taste himself on Thomas's lips, it was odd, but he wasn't complaining. Thomas broke away, pulling his pyjama pants down to reveal his erection, standing tall and proud at 9 inches.

James was slightly scared, would it... fit?

Jefferson slid off the bed, over to his cabinet. He reached into the top drawer, pulling a clear bottle and advancing towards the bed. Thomas held it up, "You ready for prep, kitten?" He asked, popping the cap open.

Madison nodded, biting his bottom lip in anticipation.

"I need to hear you say yes, kitten..." Thomas pursed his lips. "So, are you ready for prep, James?"

James throat felt dry, he knew Jefferson was kind, but not like this... "Yes, I'm ready, Tommy."

Thomas smirked, "flip over for me, kitten," he told James, squeezing some lube onto his finger. Jefferson knelt behind Madison, admiring him for a second. "So beautiful..." He whispered to himself. Thomas teased his finger around James's hole, chuckling at the smaller Virginians whine.

"Tommy!" James groaned, "hurry up!"

Thomas smirked, pushing one finger in, listening to James's feminine whines. He moved the finger slowly, and James groaned. "I'm going to add another, okay kitten?" Madison squeaked as Thomas added another finger, the feeling foreign but not horrible.

Jefferson started scissoring, which made Madison almost scream. Thomas curled his two fingers inside of James, and he screamed out. "What was that?!" James panted, turning to look back at Thomas, a bead of sweat gathering on his forehead.

"That, kitten," Jefferson winked, "was your prostate." He scissored his fingers one more time, making James's eyes roll back. Thomas removed his fingers, much to the protest whines that erupted from James. "Don't worry, my kitten, I'll replace them~" Thomas whispered into James's ear, grasping his hips to flip him back over.

James stared up at Thomas, "Why'd..."

"I want to see your beautiful face, kitten," Thomas smirked, and James flushed a deep red. Jefferson lubed up his dick, swirling some around Madison's entrance, just to be safe.

"Tommy... that's cold..." James breathed out, blinking fast.

"It's okay, kitten," Thomas pressed his hard cock against James's ass, "this'll hurt a bit, so I'm sorry, kitten." Thomas murmured, leaning over and kissing James passionately.

"Just..." James paused, staring right into Thomas's eyes, "please, be gentle, Thomas."

"I will be," Thomas gently and slowly eased half his length into James's hole. Madison whimpered in pain, lunging up, wrapping his arms around Jefferson's back. "It's okay, kitten, eventually it'll feel good." Thomas insisted, kissing James's nose sweetly, sliding the rest of the way in.

James almost screamed, biting his tongue. Thomas stayed still, allowing James to adjust. "It hurts, Thomas!" James cried, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I know, kitten, just give yourself a second to adjust," Thomas felt overwhelming guilt, but knew this would feel good.

After three or four seconds, Madison stopped whimpering. Jefferson bent down, connecting their two lips. "I'm going to move now, okay. This may hurt, kitten." James couldn't help but shudder, why did the nickname do this to him?

"Okay, Tommy," James threw his arms around Thomas's neck, snuggling into his shoulder.

Thomas pulled out, before softly pushing back in, hearing James whimper into his neck. "Shh... I know it hurts kitten..." He did the same again, and Madison gave out a breathy moan. He let go of Jefferson's neck, falling back down to the bed.

"Thomas~" He muttered, closing his eyes. Jefferson thrusting slightly faster. James moaned a little louder, letting his head fall backward into the pillows.

"Jemmy, I'm going to speed up, okay?" Thomas groaned, gripping Madison's hips.

"O-okay!" James managed to spit out, moaning.

Thomas groaned, speeding up his thrusts. "Fuck, kitten..." He angled his his hips, aiming to hit James's prostate.

Madison screamed, moaning Jefferson's name. Thomas smirked, aiming for the same spot again. "Thomas! Fuck, there! Right there!" James groaned, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

Thomas was slightly taken aback by James's language, he was never one to swear. "Kitten~" Jefferson growled.

"T-Tommy! I'm s-so close!" Madison stuttered, feeling pressure build up in his groin.

"Me too, kitten~" Thomas began stroking James's dick, the smaller southern man moaned loudly, rocking his hips back and forth.

"T-Thomas! I-" James cut himself off, ejaculating over Thomas's chest, moaning his partners name.

"James, I-I'm cumming!" Thomas moaned, his cum spilling into Madison's hole. Thomas pulled out, panting. He flopped onto the bed next to James, kissing his forehead sweetly. "How was it?"

James couldn't stop smiling, he kissed Thomas's lips softly. They pressed their foreheads together. "I'm glad you're my first." He smiled, yawning.

"Come on, kitten, we need to shower..."

"Nooooo..." James whined, grabbing Thomas's arm as he stood up.

Thomas sighed lovingly, picking James's up bridal style. "Come on, Jemmy..." He smiled, "I take it you like the nickname too."

James buried his face into Thomas's chest. "We can just use that now, you know, outside of the bedroom."

Madison smiled, "I'd like that."

* * *

The two had a shower together, nothing happened, the two were to tired.

They were laid in Madison's bed, Thomas was going to have to clean his bed covers, but that could wait.

"Kitten?" Thomas asked, staring into James's eyes, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Yes, Tommy?" He murmured, ready to fall asleep.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Thomas blushed, looking at James's neck. The hickeys he'd left had started to show up now.

"R-really? I would love to!" James smiled widely, kissing him sweetly.

"J-James, what day is it tomorrow?" Thomas stuttered.

"The 11th I think, why?"

"We go back to work tomorrow."

"Oh." It was now James caught on, "Oh! What do I do!? I need to cover these up!"

Thomas kissed softly along James's jawline, "you don't **need** to..."

James shuddered, "we'll just work it out in the morning..." James yawned, "g'night, my new boyfriend..." Madison fluttered his eyes closed.

Thomas ran a hand through James' short, black hair. "Goodnight, kitten..."

* * *

 **Words: 1931**

 **Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the crappy smut, if ya didn't read it I'll have a summary of the important things that happened in the next chapter!**

 **Have a good day/night!**


	15. 14: Work!

**A/N: 'Ello! I hope y'all sinners liked the last chapter. If you didn't read it, here's a summary!**

* * *

 **They do the do.**

 **And then, Thomas asks James to be his bf. This is a cliche fan-fiction so of course he said yes. Then the two realise the next day will be their first day back at work. This makes them nervous, since Jemmy has a hickey ;)**

 **Right, lets go.**

* * *

Madison's 5:30 alarm went off, waking Thomas up. He smiled, kissing the top of James's head. "Kitten..." He didn't want to wake James up, but he knew Madison would kill him if he didn't.

"Mmmm... No..."

"Kitten, it's time to wake up..." Jefferson shook his boyfriend awake, starting to get out of bed.

"Ow..." James complained, "my back hurts..." He whined.

Thomas sighed, picking James up. "There, Jemmy." He placed him on his feet.

"I'm going to get dressed," Jefferson smiled.

"Wait!" Thomas stopped, "What do I do about this?" He pointed at the hickeys along his neck.

"Um... I don't know? Keep your jacket buttoned up, wear a scarf? Or, just let people see, whatever you want, kitten."

James blushed, "I figure it out."

"I know you will," Thomas shot James a loving smile, exiting the room to change.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Thomas was waiting outside James's room, changed and cane in hand. He'd taken his daily painkiller, and eaten a slice of toast. Jefferson had his lunch packed, and all he needed now was for Maddy to hurry up. "Kitten! We need to go!"

"Just a second!" Madison called back. He shoved a scarf on, just hoping it wouldn't be to warm. James looked in the mirror, nope, he looked stupid. He tossed it across the room.

 _Maybe nobody'll notice?_ Madison thought. _Whatever, all I can do is pray..._

"Jimmy James, we've got to go!"

"Coming!" He ran out his room, smack-bang into Jefferson.

"Are you okay, Jemmy?" Thomas asks, looking down in confusion and concern.

"I'm fine!" James giggled and Jefferson handed him a slice of toast.

"Here ya go," He smiled.

"Thanks!" Madison took a small bite "Right! We need to catch a bus!"

* * *

Jefferson sat on a disabled seat on the bus, while Madison stood, holding Thomas's cane for him. Thomas had protested at this, but James had insisted. A young woman clambered on the bus, a small child sat on her hip. She walked onto the crowded bus, spotting Jefferson.

"Um, excuse me sir, this is a disabled/mothers with children seat, could I sit down?" She asked kindly.

Thomas looked guilty at the lady, "sorry, I can't, you see-"

"Pardon?" The mother laughed, "I have a child, give me the seat!" She exclaimed.

"I can't stand properly..."

"That's a lie! If you couldn't stand, you'd have a cane!" She looked around the bus, "And I don't see your cane!"

"Well, that's because my best friend is holding my cane," Thomas pointed his thumb towards James, who waved awkwardly.

The lady huffed, opting to walk to the back of the bus, and ask someone there. Jefferson sighed out his nose and Madison tapped his shoulder.

"This is our stop, Tommy." He handed Thomas his cane and helped him stand up.

* * *

Thomas hobbled into the building, James following behind him, collar turned up to hide the marks along his neck.

"Hey look! The purple fuck and his boyfriend are back!" Ah, Hamilton.

"Oh well, and it's magenta, asshole!" Jefferson chuckled, continuing to walk.

Washington advanced over, shaking Thomas's hand. "It's nice to have you back, Mr Jefferson." George smiled, "and you too, Mr Madison."

Phew, seemed as though Washington didn't see his weird jacket.

Alexander came sliding over, "nah, but for real, it is cool to have ya back." Hamilton extended his hand.

Jefferson shook it, "this doesn't mean I hate you any less, by the way."

"Agreed." Alex looked behind Thomas, towards James. "Yo, James, whats up with your coat?" He questioned.

"Nothing!" And he scattered off to his office before anyone could ask anymore questions.

"What's up with him?" Alexander questioned.

"N-no idea!" And Jefferson started to walk off too.

"What the fuck is wrong with everyone today?!"

* * *

Thomas finally sat down in his desk chair, spinning around.

 _Damn, so glad I invented this!_

He stared at the mountain of paperwork on his desk and sighed, picked up his pen and began writing.

* * *

Jefferson yawned, he'd gone through thirty pages in an three hours, but he seemed to have around thirty pages left.

There was a knock at his door, he recognized it as James's unique knock. "Is anyone else out there, James?" He called.

James looked around the hall, "no!"

"Then come on in, kitten!"

Madison smiled, opening the door and walking in. He clicked it shut behind him, turning the lock. "I know it's only been three hours, but I wanted to see you..." James blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I missed you too, kitten." Thomas sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"What do I do, Tommy?" Madison asked, sneezing.

"About what?" Thomas scribbled some more on the paperwork.

"The hickey... Alexander's gonna find out, I can feel it." James looked away, scratching his stomach.

"We'll be fine, kitten, Hamilass won't find out." Jefferson looked up to Madison's concerned face. "I promise."

"Okay, I trust you." James smiled.

Thomas outstretched his arms, pushing his chair back, whizzing around in a circle, "sit with me, kitten?" He asked.

"But there's only one... oh..." James blushed red, waltzing over to Thomas and sitting on his lap. Jefferson rested his head on Madison' shoulder, sighing. He kissed James's neck, not like, a sexual way, instead a sweet one. James hummed, swaying from side to side.

"You're adorable, kitten..."

* * *

 **(Right, so this is last seen, from someone else's perspective)**

James knocked on Jefferson's door, three times fast and three times slow.

"Is anyone else there, James?" Jefferson shouted. James turned to look around the hall and Alexander darted around the corner, just peaking out.

"No!" Madison called back, smiling at the door. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Then come on in, kitten."

Alexander gasped under his breath, watching James slip into the office, locking the door behind him.

Hamilton rushed up to the door, pressing his ear to the door, so he could listen in.

"I know it's only been three hours, but I wanted to see you..." He heard Madison say. Alexander predicted that James would be rubbing the back of his neck.

"I missed you too, kitten." Alexander bounced on his toes, this is great gossip, if they're in a relationship that is.

"What do I do, Tommy?" Hamilton strained his ears.

"About what?" _Yeah, about what?_ Hamilton wondered.

"The hickey... Alexander's gonna find out, I can feel it." _OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD._

There was only 2 things on Alexander's mind.

1\. This is amazing gossip.

2\. That was adorable/kinky, he hadn't decided which one yet.

"We'll be fine, kitten, Hamilass won't find out." Bit late. "I promise." One thing Alex knew, never make promises you can't keep.

"Okay, I trust you." James giggled, Hamilton wished, in this moment, that he could go through doors.

Alexander heard the tell tale sound of Thomas's spinny chair whizzing around in a circle before, "sit with me, kitten?"

Alexander refrained from screaming, this was amazing!

"But there's only one... oh..." Oh, Madison, you innocent creature. In fact no, that's not right. He's had sex!

There was a moment of silence, before Alex heard someone humming and then.

"You're adorable, kitten..."

"Oh my god, I need to tell fucking everyone!" Alexander whispered to himself, rushing off.

* * *

"Thanks, Tommy," James giggled, "you're pretty cute too." He smiled, cuddling into Madison's chest.

There was a knock at the door and James shot out of Thomas's lap, attempting to look as professional as possible. James speedily unlocked the door, before going back over to Jefferson's desk. The knock was there again.

"Come on in, whoever it is!" Thomas called, picking up his pen.

"Oh, Thomas!"

"Marie?" Jefferson looked up, spotting the French man. Said foreign man wrapped his arms around Thomas, wrapping him in a hug. "What's going on?" He asked.

"'Ave you not heard?"

"Uh, no..." James butted in.

"Well, Hamilton's spreading the word zat you two are together!" Lafayette smiled.

"He's? What!?" Jefferson exclaimed.

"Yeah, he knows something!"

"What?! There's nothing between us!" Madison yelped, edging away from the two other men.

"Apparently, Alexander overheard something!" Lafayette winked. "Is that a hickey?" He asked, pointing at James's neck.

Thomas wheeled his chair over to the door, slamming it closed and locking it. "You saw nothing!"

James took a deep breath.

"What?"

"Okay, yes, James and I are dating. But no one knows, so don't say anything. If you catch Alexander saying anything about James and I! Tell him it's not true and we're just friends!" Thomas pleaded, "please?"

James pulled his puppy dog eyes, staring up at Lafayette. "Uuughhh, fine!"

"Thanks, Laf!" The very short man hugged Lafayette, smiling widely. "Thank you so so so much!"

Thomas unlocked the door, allowing Lafayette to leave. Thomas sighed, closing the door.

"I should go..." James went to leave.

"If ya want... I'll see you soon, kitten."

"Bye, Tommy." The door closed with a click.

* * *

"Alexander!" Lafayette yelled, seeing his friend down the hall.

"Oui?" The small man spun around.

"Vous devez cesser de dire que Jefferson et Madison sortent ensemble. Ils sont juste des amis! Ils sont tout simplement très proches!" Lafayette squeaked rapidly in French, wanting his boyfriend more than ever in this moment. _(_ _You need to stop saying Jefferson and Madison are dating. They're just friends! They are simply very close!)_

"Who brainwashed you?" Alex chuckled as Lafayette rushed towards them.

"Listen, please, stop spreading the rumour." He laid a hand on Alex' shoulder.

"No way! I know what I heard!" And the small Caribbean ran off.

Lafayette brought his hands to his face, "sorry, Thomas." He mumbled.

"Laffy Taffy?"

"Hercules! My knight in shining... what's ze English word?" Lafayette mumbled, sprinting over to his boyfriend, throwing his arms around the shorter man.

"Shining armour?"

"That's it!"

"What's the matter, Laffy?"

"Boy, have I got a story for you."

* * *

 **Words: 1780**

 **Hope you liked!**

 **Have a great day/night!**

(Also DRAMA IS COMING BITCHES)


	16. 15: Locked In

**A/N: OK, This chapter is a little weird, and I was gonna make this chapter something different, but I came up with this! And I fucking love it. Sooo, here!**

 _ **SteamPunk Wilson:**_ _ **Oh dear, conflict! At least Laf was trying to help, but Hamilton is just non stop!**_

 **Reply: Maaaaan, the man is non stop!**

* * *

James sighed, sitting at his desk, and the door swung open. "Thomas, I said-" He looked up. "Mr President! Hi!" James jumped back.

"Salutations, Madison. May I speak with you?" He looked serious.

"Uh, yes, sure!" Madison stood up, pushing his chair back in and following Washington out the door, down the hall. They paused outside his office. This was starting to feel like a trip to the principals. George opened the door, advancing in.

Sat inside was a number of different important people, Alexander, Lafayette, Mulligan, Laurens and Thomas... Of course Jefferson and Hamilton are bickering. The fighting stopped as the men saw the president enter. Lafayette was sitting close to Hercules, same with John and Alexander. Jefferson glanced up at Madison, smiling weakly.

George sat at his desk, leaving James standing. "Madison, sit down." He vaguely pointed in the direction of where the others were sitting.

"Sir, there are no chairs left..." He spoke anxiously, curling his toes in fear.

"Why don't you sir on Thomas's lap, kitten?" Alexander spat, smirking a little.

Thomas whipped his head around, " What did you say bi-"

"Will you all shut up!" Washington exclaimed, banging his head on the desk.

The room was silent, and Lafayette clutched Hercules's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Okay, I know you're wondering why you're all here?"

"Yeah, why?" Mulligan perked up, holding Laf's hand back.

"Well, Mulligan for one, I don't know why you're here."

"Laf dragged me along."

"Well, Alexander, stop spreading gossip, we all know you're in a relationship with John, so you can't say anything. Marie, well done for telling Alex to stop, but don't do what every one tells you." Washington sighed and Laurens hung his head.

"EXCUSE ME!" Alexander exclaimed, "I think you'll find, that JOHN AND I ARE IN A PERFECTLY PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP!"

"Yeah, because perfectly platonic is making out multiple times and going on romantic dates. But sure, we're platonic." John laughed.

"Shut up!" Alexander elbowed Laurens, flushed red.

"That's not a nice way to treat your boyfriend," Thomas sniggered.

"Ah, Jefferson and Madison, I almost forgot." George smiled, "its great that you too are together. I'm proud of you both!" George stood, key in hand, walking towards the door. He opened it, "have fun!" And he closed the door, leaving. They heard the door click locked.

"Merde!" Lafayette exclaimed, leaping from his chair.

"Lafayette! Watch you profanity!" Laurens yelled, he may not know French, but he's learned enough from Lafayette.

"Non!" He huffed.

Hercules rolled his eyes, "Just sit down. We know what George is doing. He's just trying to get us to ya know, get along." Mulligan chuckled.

"This sucks!" Thomas crossed his arms, "trapped in a room with Hamilton! No way!" He huffed, and James rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Tomm- Thomas." He sat on Washington's desk, feet scuffing the ground.

"It's not that bad!" John spoke up, "we can play games!"

"Ooh! Okay!" Hamilton jumped at the sound of games, this was what he loved.

"Okay!" Lafayette smiled, walking back over. He sat on Mulligan's lap, leaving a chair next to Thomas. James jumped towards it, sitting down.

"Mkay." He smiled as they shuffled the chairs into a circle.

"Right, What we playin'?" Thomas questioned giddily.

"How 'bout... marry, fuck, kill?" Alexander suggested. That sounded okay.

* * *

"Right," Hamilton looked around the room, "Herc!"

"Yeah?"

"You're three people are... Lafayette, James and Aaron Burr," He chuckled.

"Alright, marry Laf..." Lafayette smiled, but now it was difficult, "Aaron's dead."

"Sooo... Fuck James?" Thomas raised an eyebrow, James blushed, looking away. "Good choice."

People ignored that.

"John!" Hercules exclaimed, "The Schyluer Sisters!"

"No!" John exclaimed, "That's so difficult!"

"Do it!" Lafayette exclaimed, still seated on his boyfriends lap.

"Ughhhh... Kill Scary Angelica, Marry Pegs and fuck Eliza." Laurens finally decided on. "Okay, Alexander."

"Yay!"

"Me, John Adams and Jefferson."

"No..." Hamilton groaned, "well, I'll marry you, John. And..." Alexander huffed, "murder John Adams."

"Aww, I know I'm hot!" Jefferson flicked some hair back.

"Ew." Alexander shoot his head, "Lafayette."

"Oui!"

"Hercules, Peggy and King George."

"That's so fucking easy!" Lafayette exclaimed, "marry 'Erc, fuck Peggy and kill George."

"Yup." Alex giggled.

"JAMES!" Lafayette yelled.

"Yeah?" He spoke softly.

"Thomas, Burr and Alexander!"

James chewed the inside of his cheek, "well, marry Thomas."

"Aw." Said Southern said quietly.

"Kill Burr and ewwwww... Fuck Alexander."

"Thanks." Hamilton said sarcasticly.

"You're welcome." Madison rolled his eyes, "Thomas, your shot."

"Woo!" The tall man cheered.

"Hamilton, Lafayette and... Hmmm... Angelica!" James smirked.

"Uuuuuughhhhh..." He huffed, "Kill Hamilton, marry Lafayette and fuck Angelica."

"I say we move on!" Hercules suggested.

"Yes." They said in unison.

* * *

"'As anyone played Make it or Break it?" Lafayette asked.

"Nah, what's that?" John questioned.

"Okay, imagine your perfect person, all the traits you want them to 'ave. Are you thinking?"

"Yup!" John smiled, his eyes closed.

"Okay, well now, they scream in their sleep. Make it or break it?" Lafayette asked.

"What!?" John exclaimed, snapping his eyes open.

"With all those amazing traits, PLUS the one I added, would you still date them?" Lafayette smirked.

"A sleep screamer?" Laf nodded, "ugh, break it."

"And that's how you play!"

There were murmurs of agreement from around the room, "Okay, sounds fun!" Thomas grinned.

"Alright, Thomas you can start. Imagine the perfect date." Thomas grinned, glancing to his left at James.

"Done." He grinned.

John piped up, "but! They're best friends with Alexander."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Hamilton huffed.

"Make it. I don't mind." Thomas shrugged, tangling his fingers with James's, leaving their hands hanging by their sides.

"That's sweet." Herc smiled.

"Hercules, why don't you go?" James questioned.

"Alright, got it."

"Now, they hit your arm like a friendly punch, but super hard hard all the time!"

"Make it." Hercules looked down at Lafayette, "he punches my arm playfully all the time. It kinda hurts though."

"I'm sorry, mon amour!" Lafayette exclaimed, kissing his partners cheek softly.

"Aww... that's adorable!" Alexander squealed.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later when George Washington walked back in. He heard the six of them laughing, and smiled. "Had a good time then?"

"Twas alright!" Thomas giggled.

"Well, y'all can go home now." George glanced at him watch.

"Finally!"

* * *

 **Words: 1129**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Also, what'd you think of my new profile picture?**

 **Have a great day/night!**


	17. 16: Sleeeeep

**A/N: Hey, dolls. What do you think of my profile picture? Like it? I fucking love Heathers!**

 _ **SteamPunk Wilson:** **Gentlemen of the jury I'm curious, bear with me are you aware...**_

 _ **Hehe, Washington is so smart, he knows just how to make his children stop arguing!**_

 **Reply: WE'RE MAKING HISTORY!? THIS IS THE FIRST MURDER TRIAL OF OUR BRAND NEW NATION... And yes, Washington is very smart! Very good dad, 10/10, much father.**

* * *

James collapsed onto his bed, huffing. He could hear Thomas struggling in his room and stood up, proceeding into Jefferson's room. "Are you okay, Tommy?" Madison asked, opening the door. He saw his boyfriend, attempting to desperately change his bedsheets.

"Please help me, kitten!" Thomas whined, slumping to the ground.

James giggled, advancing into the room, and pulling the bottom sheet off the bed, tossing it to the floor. Thomas pressed his cane on the ground, standing up shaking slightly. Madison frowned, Jefferson seemed so tired. "Tommy, just go for a sleep!" James insisted, dropping the pillow he was starting to take the cover off of.

"No! I want to stay up!" Thomas whined, swaying in circles.

"Thomas, just go lie down in living room, I'll be through soon." James said firmly, taking the other pillow case off.

Thomas sighed, hobbling out the room slowly and tiredly.

James finished stripping the bed, carrying the stuff to the washing machine, turning it all on. He grabbed clean bedsheets, walking back into Thomas's room, starting to make the bed.

* * *

After making up the bed, James kept his promise, advancing into the living room. He opened the door, gazing lovingly inside. His 6'2 boyfriend was curled up asleep on the couch, fully dressed in his magenta suit still. Madison giggled, quietly walking inside. James wrapped his arms around Thomas, picking him up bridal style.

"Kitten?" Jefferson mumbled, blinking his eyes open. "You're strong..." He murmured, burying his face into Madison's chest.

"Tired, Tommy?"

"No!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around James's neck, sniffing it. "You smell good, too..."

James giggled, "thank you, Tommy."

He quickly pushed Thomas's bedroom door open, laying him down on the bed. "Do you need help getting changed?" James asked.

"Pleaseeee!" Thomas yawned, watching as James grabbed a pair of pyjamas. "Just pants, it's to hot for a shirt!" Jefferson whined.

"Okay," Madison smiled, putting the shirt back. He threw the pyjama pants to Jefferson who missed. "Start getting changed, I'm going to, also." And James left the room, going to get changed too. Thomas wasn't wrong, it was far to hot to wear a shirt. He quickly changed, running back into Jefferson's room, going to help him change. When he walked in, James saw Thomas just putting on his pyjama pants. "Ready?"

Jefferson looked up, finishing pulling up his trousers. "Yep!" James smiled, picking the man up, pulling the covers back and laying him back down. Madison turned the light off, walking back over to Thomas. "Goodnight, Tommy." He started to walk away, stopping when he felt Thomas grab his wrist. He tugged Madison's wrist, pulling him towards him.

"Lie with me, kitten... please?" Thomas pleaded, staring up at James. Said man sighed, smiling.

"Okay, Tommy." James yawned, sliding into bed with his boyfriend. Thomas wrapped his arms around Madison, the smaller man squealing in response. The two slowly began to drift off, arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled and foreheads pressed together.

"Goodnight, gorgeous."

"Goodnight, Tommy."

* * *

 **LAMS**

* * *

Alexander sighed, slamming his door shut. He sat on the couch, before standing when there was a loud knock. "What the fuck do you want!?" He yelled, opening the door. "Oh! John! Hi!"

"Hey, Alex!" Laurens smiled excitedly. "How are you?"

"Uh... fine?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" His eyes suddenly seemed to plead, as John grasped both of Alex's arms.

"Why..?" He was wary. Of course he was okay with it! Alexander was just curious!

"Umm... it's embarrassing..." John blushed.

"Tell me!" Alexander exclaimed, stomping his foot on the ground like a toddler.

Laurens inhaled deeply, "Okay, there's a thunder storm tonight. Or that's what the news said, and I'm To scared to sleep alone..." Laurens started tearing up, hugging his boyfriend close.

"Aw... of course you can stay! Wanna order takeout?"

"FUCK YEAH!"

* * *

 **Words: 732**

 **Sorry if this is rushed! I just have a lot on my plate atm.**

 **Have a great day/night!**


	18. 17: Do the Names of Chapters even Matter

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, LOOK WHICH BITCH IS BACK!?**

 _ **SteamPunk Wilson:** **THE LIBERTY BEHIND LIBERATION I INTEND TO PROVE BEYOND A SHADOW OF A DOUBT WITH MY**_

 _ **Aww, Laurens, that was cute!**_

 **Reply: ASSISTANT COUNCIL! Co-council! Hamilton, sit down!**

 **And yes, LAURENS DID A GOOD**

* * *

James blinked his eyes open, almost jumping back at his close he was Thomas. It wasn't bad, just took him aback. He smiled, edging closer again, realising Jefferson was holding him around the waist. James ran his hand through Thomas's fluffy hair, sighing happily. Thomas's eyes opened abruptly, and he screamed, releasing James.

"Tommy! What's going on? Did I do something?!" Madison exclaimed, leaping out of bed.

"It's not you, Jemmy! Thomas yelped, burying his head into the pillows, crying lightly.

"What do I do!?" James ran in circles around the room, running his hands through his short hair.

"Pills! Cabinet!" Jefferson shouted, gripping his leg hard, digging his nails into the skin.

"Pills! Got it!" Madison jumped over to he cabinet, grabbing the pill bottle, quickly twisting off the cap, tipping one out. "Here!" He quickly handed it to a sobbing Thomas, realising he was in to much pain to even lift his arm. Quickly, he picked the pill back up, popping it in Jefferson's mouth. James then sat by his side, whispering sweet nothings. "It's okay, Tommy... you're okay, I'm here... it's alright..." Eventually Thomas stopped whimpering. The alarm they had set went off, and James sighed.

"It's never been that bad, kitten... it's never hurt that much! Why does it hurt more now? Am I getting worse!?" Jefferson whined, looking up at his boyfriend.

"You're not, Tommy, if anything, it's getting better!" James said, standing up.

"Sure, not only do I ache all over, but I was given a temporary cane that looks like it belongs to an old man!" Thomas groaned sitting up and grabbing the handle of his 'old man cane', standing up.

"Your birthdays coming up, no?" James smiled, he had been planning a present ever since Thomas was out of hospital.

"Yeah? What's that got to do with anything?" Thomas sighed, hobbling to the doorway.

"Nothing!" James giggled, kissing the tip of Jefferson's nose.

"Okay..."He said skeptically, limping out the room to his own.

* * *

James buttoned up his suit jacket, running into the kitchen and grabbing a slice of toast. "Tommy? Love, you okay?" He asked, pushing open his boyfriends door. Madison was surprised to find that Jefferson wasn't there.

"Boo!" Thomas whispered into James's ear, placing a hand on his shoulder. Madison jumped, slapping his hand away playfully.

"What the hell, Tommy!"

"We're gonna miss our bus, kitten, we should go!" Thomas laughed, fishing his keys out his pocket.

"Okay!"

* * *

Thomas clambered off the bus, heaving himself up the stairs to his office, James hot on his heels.

"My god, I wish they would install an elevator." Jefferson finally opened the door to his office, greeted by a certain short man sitting inside.

"Thomas? What's the matter?" James asked, stopping behind him. He looked under Jefferson's arm, spotting the man. "Burr?"

"Ah, Madison. Off to your office I presume!" Aaron said, his tone signalling Madison to leave.

James took one last glance at Thomas before slinking off across the hall.

"Burr, what are you doing here?" Jefferson stepped in, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well, I have some news." Aaron rolled his eyes, "you've got a Cabinet Meeting today, have fun." Burr stood up.

"Wait! Am I not supposed to get some warning?" Thomas questioned, smiling angrily. 'Stay calm, you know this is just Hamilton trying to screw you over!' He told himself.

"Yes, but it was only decided on yesterday. It's quite important, I guess." Burr began to advance towards the door.

"What's it on?"

"Health care," Burr walked behind Thomas opening the door. "Goodbye, Jefferson."

"See ya, Burr."

* * *

Madison swung his legs at his desk, whistling and filling out some more paperwork. The door of his office opened speedily and Jefferson hobbled in. "Tommy?"

Thomas sighed, walking in and closing the door. "Kitten," he huffed again.

"What, Thomas? I am busy."

"Not for much longer!" He exclaimed in annoyance, curling his toes to avoid punching a wall.

"Why? What's going on?" James put his pen down, tilting his head.

"We've got a Cabinet Meeting, yay." Jefferson rolled his eyes, stamping his foot. "Hamilton's trying to screw us over, Jemmy! It's not fair!" He whined.

"Really?" James stood up, "Hmm, when abouts?"

"Soon!" Thomas sighed unhappily. "Kitten, I need a hug!" He whined, outstretching his arms, cane still in hand.

James rolled his eyes, standing up. He walked over to Jefferson, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You give good hugs, kitten..." Thomas said quietly, resting his chin on Madison's head.

"Thanks, Tommy."

There was a knock at the door and the two split apart, Madison darted back to his desk. "Mr Madison?" WASHINGTON!

"Yes?"

"Ah, Mr Jefferson, I was looking for you too! The Cabinet Meetings in 15 minutes, I assume Hamilton told you while you were in hospital, Jefferson." George smiled.

"Uh, no!" He exclaimed, stamping his foot.

"Oh... well... I hope you have something prepared!"

Thomas sighed and Washington closed the door.

"What are we gonna do, Kitten?"

* * *

 **Words: 873**

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry this took longer, I had writers block! Hopefully, this story should have around 25-30 chapters! I'll then be making Oneshots and (HOPEFULLY) a Mullette story. (Fucking OTP)**

 **Have a great day/night!**


	19. 18: The Calming Power

**A/N: Noot**

 _ **SteamPunk Wilson: Hehe, a bit late for Jefferson there! Are you gonna write another rap battle for it?**_

 **Reply: God, not a rap battle. I can't do that! It's just gonna be a v smug and passive aggressive talk. But ya can rap it if ya want :P**

* * *

Thomas sighed, stamping his foot. "Aw, Tommy, do you need a diaper change?" James laughed, poking his toddlers cheek. "Stop acting like a toddler!"

"Shut up!" Jefferson laughed, opening the office door and exiting.

Madison rolled his eyes, "you always have to be the first one out."

"And you always have to give death glares, Jemmy." Thomas laughed.

"It's the only way I can be intimidating!" James whined, following Jefferson down the hall.

"I know, you're so short." Thomas laughed, "But seriously, you're a total bad-ass!"

Madison grinned, "thank you, I try."

"Well, as bad-ass as a fluffy black kitten can be." Thomas teased, turning around. He grabbed James's hand, pulling him to his side. "I'm tired of you walking behind me, darlin', stand by me."

Madison smiled, "Okay!"

 **(So darlin', darlin', stand by me! Oh-oh-oh stand, by me!)**

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman!" Washington exclaimed, smiling, "welcome to another Cabinet Meeting! Is everyone ready, huh?"

"George seems oddly excited," Madison whispered into Jefferson's ear, staring straight at a smirking Hamilton. He was leaning on his hands, a smug smile plastered across his face.

"Indeed..." Thomas squinted at Washington through narrowed eyes. Something seemed amiss.

"The issue today, is quite..." George paused, his eyes darting to Thomas before back to the crowd, "sensitive to certain members here..." Washington cleared his throat, "But anyway! This is important, Hamilton, start for us."

Alexander stayed sat, shuffling some papers. "Now, we're here to discuss Health Care." Hamilton smiled, looking directly at Thomas. "Free health care?" He scoffed, "Wow. How will we pay doctors? Nurses? How would the public react if we made it a tax?"

Washington looked at his son with a look of intense concentration, he nodded solemnly. "Isn't that one of the reasons we fought the British? Because they taxed all of their hospitalization?" He placed a paper on his desk, "Isn't it much easier to keep peace -which is what we want- if people paid up front? Doesn't it make more sense?"

"That's ridiculous." Thomas hissed to himself.

"The doctors get paid better, the public is happy and we're not building our country on taxes!" Washington looked like he was being swayed. "I know Jefferson would rather not have this debate, we all know he'd rather have free health care." Hamilton eyed Jefferson's cane, a self-righteous smile painted on his lips. "After all, the more hospitalization you require, the more money you owe. Time is money."

George Washington stood, smiling sweetly. "Jefferson, you have the floor, sir."

Thomas took a deep breath, locking his hand together with Madison's under the table. "If we assume that people paying UPFRONT for health care was a good idea, surely, it would make them mad? Wouldn't taxes be the way to go? The people barely care about taxes, just ridiculous ones make them mad!" Jefferson sighed, "we should not have to pay up front! What if you're unprepared? What about single parents? What happens to people who struggle financially?"

"Thomas, take a deep breath," James spoke softly to Thomas, feeling the man's grip tighten on his hand with every inhale he took.

Jefferson glared at Hamilton, "What happens to the people you love, if they cannot pay? Do we leave them for dead if medicine is unaforable? Or do we take a stand, tax it and held the goddamn people!" Thomas released his boyfriends hand, slamming it on the desk.

"Jefferson calm down," Washington spoke with a calmly, however his undertone was authoritative. Alexander stuck his tongue out.

"That's right, Thomas." Hamilton smirked.

James laid a hand on Thomas's, comforting the angry man. "It's okay, Tommy." Madison smiled.

"Yeah, Jefferson!" Alexander shouted at Thomas, "listen to your mad better boyfriend!"

Thomas stood from his desk, "say that again, you bas-"

"He's not worth it, Jeffy." James looked desperately at his boyfriend, pleading with his eyes. Thomas sighed, sitting down again.

Of course Jefferson was told to calm down, but Hamilton gets away with everything.

* * *

"It must be nice, it must be nice, to have Washington on your side..." Jefferson mumbled to himself, limping to his office quietly.

Madison sighed, he hated seeing Jefferson like this. "Are you... okay?" He stood behind Thomas.

"It must be nice, to have Washington on your side..." Jefferson mumbled again, entering his office and slamming the door behind him.

James bit the inside of his lip, he had to cheer Thomas up somehow, otherwise he would be in a bad mood all day. He went inside his office, smiling. He was finished, but still had an hour and a half left, so he would plan! First of all, he had to convince Washington to let him go home.

* * *

"Why, Madison?" George questioned, shuffling the papers on his desk. He placed a pencil in the pot on his desk.

"Umm..." Madison chuckled, "ya see, I want to cheer Jefferson up and uhh... I need time to plan!"

Washington snorted quietly, sharpening another pencil. He placed it down, nodding softly. "Okay, as long as you've done all your work. Then yes, you may go home."

Madison smiled, "thank you, Mr President!" James bounded out the office, forgetting about the bus. He called an Uber and waited. _Come on..._

The driver pulled up and Madison jumped in, and the driver started up. He pulled out his phone, messaging James.

 _ **Kitten:** Hey, Tommy! I've left work early x_

 ** _Tommy:_** _Why? Is something wrong!? Are you sick!? DID HAMILTON DO SOMETHING!?_

 ** _Kitten:_** _I'm okay, Hamilton did nothing. I just finished up, I'm in an Uber now x_

 ** _Tommy:_** _Oh... okay! I'll see you soon. I've got so much work left, I might be late. Sorry, kitten! X_

 ** _Kitten:_** _It's fine, Tommy. It's fine! X_

 ** _Tommy:_** _Okay, see ya, kitten. Mwah!_

 ** _Kitten:_** _MWAH x_

James smiled, this gave him more time. The driver pulled up, having spoke little words. "Here you go," Madison placed a $10 bill in the man's hand, smiling. " Thank you!"

* * *

He stepped into the apartment, clicking the door closed and locking it. James dropped the shopping bags in the kitchen, back from his grocery shop. Madison sighed, quickly changing from work clothes into leggings **(don't judge my boi)** and a t-shirt. He grabbed a small apron, tying it and beginning to cook.

James sat out the ingredients.

 _chicken breasts_

Kosher salt

Freshly ground black pepper

 _ _1/2__ onion, thinly sliced

 _ _2__ bell peppers, thinly sliced

 _ _2__ medium zucchini, sliced into half moons

 _ _2__ cloves garlic, minced

 _ _1/2 tsp.__ dried oregano

 _ _1 c.__ low-sodium chicken broth

 _ _1 oz.__ (14-oz.) can crushed tomatoes

 _1/4 c._ _freshly torn basil_

He smiled, James loved cooking. It was calming in a way, and you ate afterwards, win win.

James placed the chicken in a skillet filled with oil, humming. He heard it hiss, and began to cook. Madison seasoned it, salt and pepper. And then he waited, 8 minutes per side. He moved the chicken to plates, starting to the next step.

He chopped a red onion, dropping it in the pan and wiping a tear away.

Goddamn onions.

James sliced the two peppers, dropping them in the skillet too. He moved the veg around with a spatula, waiting for them to soften. It didn't take long luckily. Madison speedily sliced zucchini, placing it in the pan for another three minutes. James yawned, fiddling with his apron. After the minutes had passed, he set about crushing garlic. Damnit. The apartment smells. He seasoned all the veg with oregano before adding the broth and tinned crushed tomatoes. Last but not least he set the chicken back down on top to cook thoroughly.

 _ **Tommy:**_ _Hi, Jemmy! I'll be home in 45 minutes! Finally out hehe x_

Madison panicked, the stuff was still cooking!

He took some deep breaths, typing back.

 _ **Kitten:**_ _Great! Can't wait to see you._

 ** _Tommy:_** _What ya up to? X_

 ** _Kitten:_** _Not much. How's Hamilton?_

 ** _Tommy:_** _I'm still fuckin pissed at him. X_

 ** _Tommy:_** _Got to go, May the force be with you._

 ** _Kitten:_** _? ? ?_

James shook his head, while everything was cooking, he'd get the apartment ready.

* * *

"Kitten?" Thomas shouted inside the dark apartment. "Jemmy? Ya there?" He shrugged, taking his jacket off. Sure, the lack of response was disquieting but he wasn't scared. Thomas shuffled towards the living room door, opening it slowly.

Jefferson gasped.

There was a round table in the middle of the room, a candle and vase with roses in it sat on top. The candle was lit, giving off a dim, romantic glow. The lights were set low, and there was two plates of food and glasses of wine also on the table. What made Thomas the happiest, was his boyfriend.

Standing there, smiling like a child on their birthday.

Giddy.

"James..." Thomas breathed, almost dropping his cane. "What- you didn't have to- Wow..."

Madison grinned, pecking Thomas's cheek. "I did have to," He took Jefferson's hand, rubbing circles on the back of it.

"Why? What?" Thomas couldn't form a sentence, why can't he form a sentence!? Goddamn you brain, you let me down in my hour of need.

"You seemed stressed, and Hamilton ruined your day. This is my cheer up dinner." Madison pulled a chair out for Jefferson who sat down, still dumbfounded.

"Maybe Hamilton'll have to be an was more often..." He whispered, staring lovingly at his partner.

James giggled, " Maybe."

* * *

Madison wiped at his mouth, finishing the last of his meal. Jefferson seemed to be taking his time. He was. He was savouring every mouthful, the thought of his amazing boyfriend never leaving his mind.

Thomas finally finished, and James smiled. Jefferson tried to blow a curl from his face, but failed. Madison reached over the table, tucking the lock behind Jefferson's ear. The man blushed, but beamed neither the less.

Thomas stood, as did James. Jefferson pulled the smaller man closer to him. "That was amazing..." He whispered into Madison's ear, "you're a great cook."

James blushed, "t-thanks..."

Thomas held James's waist, swaying them back and forth, like a dance. "Care to dance?"

"There's not music."

"Do you think that'll stop me?"

James giggled, "what about your leg?"

"What about what I just said?" Thomas leant down, capturing James's lips in a kiss. Madison smiled, returning the kiss happily.

Thomas spun James in a circle, the small man didn't expect this and gasped in fright before Jefferson caught him, pressing their bodies close together.

They stayed like that for a while. Comfortable silence and swaying to their own love song.

The silence was broken when Thomas kissed James again. They broke away and Thomas looked at James.

"I love you."

3 words. They can change someone's life.

James seemed surprised. That was the first time he'd said that. Jefferson stayed smiling. "You don't have to say anything, just know that I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy..."

James stood on his toes, kissing Thomas passionately. Jefferson held Madison close, only breaking away when they needed to breathe.

It was here James noticed the tears streaking Thomas's face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Jefferson wiped a tear from his cheek, "these are happy tears, kitten. I don't think I've ever been happier, Jemmy."

James smiled, pressing his ear against Thomas' chest and listening to his heartbeat as they swayed.

"Me too, Tommy." He beamed a wide smile. "Me too."

"And hey, who needs Washington on your side, when you can have Madison?" Thomas smiled, leaning down and kissing James again.

"Mwah..." James giggled, as they continued to dance.

* * *

 **Words: 2068**

 **FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF**

 **PLEASE BE HAPPY WITH ME NOW**

 **I love reading reviews, honestly, it makes my day! So, leave some if you feel inclined!**

 **Have a SPECTACULAR night/day!**


	20. 19: Fun At The Fair

**A/N: NOOT**

 _ **SteamPunk Wilson:** **Aww, that was a sweet way to cheer him up.**_

 _ **But that cabinet meeting, Hamilton being savage again! Is this why America has to pay for their health s***, I suppose**_

 **Reply: I had so much fun writing the last chapter! (And this one, I fucking loved writing!)**

* * *

Thomas smiled, running his hands up and down James' bare arms, showering light kisses all over his face. Madison smiled in his sleep, he was usually the light sleeper, Thomas being the deep sleeper. But, James seemed to be sound asleep, possibly dreaming. Hopefully happy dreams! Thomas smiled, placing a soft kiss to James' cheek, swiping an eyelash from under his eye. Jefferson trailed a finger along his boyfriends collarbone. Every inch of his boyfriend is beautiful. That was something he'd decided on a long time ago, before they had even confessed. Back when he was SURE he was heterosexual. His finger started tracing circles on James' chest, writing words and all.

 _I love you._

 _We should share a room. Yours or mine?_

 _If we got married, would you say yes?_

 _I would._

 _I love you._

James cuddled into Thomas' chest, still asleep. Thomas grinned, placing his hands on Madison's chest, still tracing soft lines over the top of his chest. "I love you, Kitten.." Jefferson whispered, pecking little kisses to James' face again.

James wriggled in his sleep, snuggling into Thomas' shoulder, his lips slightly parted. Jefferson beamed, playing with Madison's short hair. He ran his fingers through it, fiddling with the short strands. James whimpered into Thomas' shoulder, his arms wrapped around Thomas' bare chest.

The alarm didn't go off, thank God Sundays exist. Thank God, days off exist. Thomas pried the man's arms off him, slipping out of bed and grabbing his cane. A light wave of pain surged through his leg, but he powered through it, over to the cabinet and taking a pill dry. His leg felt better in the next few seconds as he moved towards the kitchen, he was finding it much easier to walk now.

Jefferson started quietly raking through the cupboards, looking for pancake mix. He pulled flour out from the back of a cupboard, smiling.

* * *

James woke abruptly when the light came on. He shot up in bed, staring at the figure in the doorway. "Good morning, Kitten!" Thomas said happily, walking in with a tray in one hand. There was two glasses of milk on it, along with six pancakes smothered in syrup.

"Six?" Madison said in surprise, "That's a lot!"

"Is not! Three each am I right?" Jefferson smiled, balancing the tray on James's lap before sliding into bed. James rolled his eyes, sighing but laughing.

"Sure."

Jefferson grinned, handing Madison a knife and fork. "Enjoy!"

* * *

The tray was on the ground, plates and glasses on it. James buried his head into Thomas' chest, yawning. "Tommy? What time is it?" He murmured. "Uhh..." Thomas grabbed his phone from the bedside table, blinking at the glaring light emitted from it. "11."

James sat up, "We need to get up..."

Thomas grabbed James' wrist, pulling him back down. "No we don't..." Madison hit Jefferson's hand away playfully, sliding out of bed. Thomas whined, missing his boyfriends body heat.

"Yes we do!" James sniggered, leaving the room to his own.

Thomas got out of bed, opening his wardrobe, grabbing a random shirt. He sat back on his bed, pulling the black shirt. He then grabbed some black jeans shoving them on too.

"Jemmy!" Jefferson yelled, his boyfriend came skidding into the room, wearing navy jeans and a white shirt.

"What's going on!?" He exclaimed, looking just about ready to murder someone.

"Don't look so worried!" Thomas giggled, "I was wondering, there's a fair in town now, right? Along with the market?" He enquired.

"I believe so..." James smiled, he knew where this was going.

"Well, we should go out today?" Jefferson grinned ecstatically.

Madison sat next to Thomas, "What about your le-"

"Screw it! I'm feeling great, so let's go out!"

"I'd love to, Tommy," he smiled.

"Yay! Get ready, we're going out!"

* * *

Thomas stepped off the bus in excitement, his lips pulled into a wide smile. James followed behind him, bouncing on his toes. Even he was excited about this!

Jefferson pointed at the small rollercoasters dotted around the large field. "Where do we start?"

James mulled over this for a second, taking in the surroundings. "How about the market first?" Thomas smiled, "there's game stalls there too!"

"Sounds amazing! I'm gonna win you the best prize ever, Kitten." Jefferson leant down, kissing Madison's nose. James blushed, feeling Thomas lace their fingers together. "Lets go!" And they started towards the market.

* * *

Thomas handed over $3 to the worker, and was handed 3 tennis balls. He tossed one, and it hit the top can over. James smiled widely, he had his eye on a white teddy bear. Jefferson tossed another can, hitting the middle of the stack, knocking almost all of them over. Madison cheered quietly, biting his lip happily. Thomas threw the last can, bouncing it off the wall. He looked slightly saddened, but that soon disintegrated, when it hit the cans over.

James whooped happily and the worker looked annoyed. "What do you want?" Thomas looked down at James, smiling.

Madison pointed at the large white teddy bear hanging on the wall, and the male worker took it down, handing it to Thomas. "Yay!" James exclaimed, taking the bear from Jefferson's arms.

"Whatcha gonna name him?" Thomas questioned as the two wandered away from the stall, towards other stalls.

"Hmm..." James thought for a second, "I don't know... what do you think?"

"James Madison junior junior." Jefferson joked, kissing the top of Madison's head.

"Hmm... This is Thomas." James' eyes lit up as he gazed at Thomas, "I have a new nickname for you!"

"What's that, Kitten?" Thomas flushed a pink tinge, linking his hand with James'.

"Teddy bear!" James stood on his tip toes, kissing Thomas' lips softly and swiftly.

Jefferson broke the kiss, grinning, "I like that nickname..."

James giggled, as the two wandered towards other stalls.

"Can I try to win you something?" James pleaded, looking up at Thomas. Jefferson bent down, kissing James' on the nose sweetly.

The female worker tapped her nails on the desk, rolling her eyes. "Look, are you two gonna play or not?" She said in annoyance.

James looked at the woman, pulling a $5 out his pocket and handing it over. "Five shots please."

The woman grinned, placing the five dollars in her fanny pack. She handed him the fishing rod. "Five shots to hook a duck. Good luck."

James reached out, missing a duck with a scowl. Thomas placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay."

Madison grinned, lunging forward again and hooking a duck. "Yes!" He yelped excitedly.

The worker checked the bottom, biting the inside of her cheek. "Eleven. That's a good score..." She forced a smile.

"Well done, Jemmy." Thomas grinned.

James smiled, reaching out to hook one, two, then three ducks in a row. Each time the woman checked the base, "ten, nine, seven!"

Thomas held James' hand below the desk where the worker couldn't see. "So, what do ya want?" James looked up at Thomas.

"Get the brown bear." He squeezed Madison's hand. James gleefully pointed at the dark brown bear. The female smiled, taking the stuffed animal down and grabbing a marker. She scribbled on some paper then on the tag around the bears neck. She handed it to James, who said thanks and started walking away.

"What are we naming this one, Kitten?" Thomas giggled.

"You can decide this time!" James and Thomas swapped bears so Jefferson was holding the brown one.

"Well, hmm..." He thought for a second. "Here was have James." Thomas grinned, examining his bear.

"That's so swe-" James watched Thomas' face mould into one of disgust. "What's the matter?"

Jefferson showed Madison the tag, and the short man read the eleven number and short phrase written across it.

For, the short one  
07884 456280  
Call me x

James reached up, ripping the tag off and tossing it into a rubbish bin. He smiled, "forget her."

Jefferson grinned softly, swinging his free arm around Madison' shoulders. "Forgotten, Kitten."

James kissed Thomas' lips quickly, "are you... jealous?"

Thomas took a huge dramatic gasp, "no! How dare you even insinuate that, I, Thomas Jefferson are jealous!"

"So, that's a yes then?" Madison giggled, fluffing his boyfriends hair.

Thomas 'hmph'ed, pouting like a toddler. James chortled, dragging Thomas into a quieter part of the market, behind a burger cookery stand. Madison pulled Jefferson down into a passionate kiss. Thomas smiled into the kiss, giant stuffed bear in one hand, the other one rested on James' waist. Madison broke away, grinning, "still jealous?"

"Who were we talking about, again?" Jefferson smiled, he could smell the burgers now.

James kissed Thomas' lips softly again. He could smell the food too. "Wanna get a burger?"

Thomas grinned, "umm, yes!" The two ran around the front of the burger shack, looking at the quickly shortening line. Thomas glared at the menu, sighing, "James, I forgot to put contacts in today. Help me."

James laughed, "did you bring glasses?"

"No..."

"Well... there's a macaroni burger. Which... ew." Madison studied the menu, "oooh! Bacon cheese burger!"

"Order me one," Thomas tugged a $10 dollar bill from his pocket, they were the second in the queue now.

"Hey, Teddy Bear? Are you long or short sighted?" James realised he'd never actually asked.

"Oh, long-sighted. I can't see 3 feet in front of me." Thomas chuckled, "but, when we go on the big wheel, I'll see the view!"

James was silent as they made their way to the front. He ordered the two burgers quietly as they waited. "Jemmy? Did I say something?"

"I just..." James took a deep breath, clutching his bear. "I don't like heights!" He exclaimed, Thomas was about to reply when the man wearing a hair net handed them two burgers.

"Aww..." Jefferson ruffled Madison's hair, "you'll like it. I promise!" He took a bite of his burger, "plus, we've got more to do before then!"

James giggled, chewing some bacon that was falling out his burger. "Well, what comes next?"

Thomas smiled, "I don't know, whatever you want."

Madison chewed his lip, "I have some money in my wallet. We're going to get you some glasses."

"What!? No!? I can't let you-"

James pressed a finger to Thomas' lips, hushing him. "If you need to, you can pay me back." He pecked Jefferson's cheek.

Thomas sighed, taking another huge bite of burger, "fine."

* * *

The two exited the opticians, which was luckily across the road from the fair. Thomas leaned down, kissing Madison's face all over. His new black glasses (with magenta tinges) slipping down his nose. "What was that for?" James giggled, clutching his bear.

"What was that for?" Madison laced his free hand with Jefferson's, kissing the back of his boyfriends hand.

"For everything!"

James blushed, edging closer to Thomas as they advanced towards the fair. "How would you like to go on the Star Flyer?" **(Just look up Star Flyer Scotland, if ya don't know what this is!)**

"I-isn't that... The one that goes up really high..?" James said anxiously, breathing unsteady.

"It is..." Thomas smiled, "I'll be right there, also, this isn't the big one, it doesn't go that high up!" Jefferson smiled goofily, leading him towards the ride.

James took some deep inhales, "okay, as long as you hold my hand!" He insisted, pouting his lip.

Thomas chuckled, paying the worker at the front of the ride and the two stepped onto the platform, the two placed their bears down. They headed to the lockers and put phones and wallets in. "Maybe you should put your glasses in, Tommy."

"Yup!" He took them off, putting them in the locker. They locked when closed and the two took their seats. Madison began shaking, as others sat down. A worker pulled their bars down, trapping them in the seats. His breathing became unsteady once again, as the clank of metal started up, he could feel the seats jolt and move. James bit his lip in fear, and attempted to steady his breathing.

Thomas noticed James' nervousness and felt a pang of sadness. His hand twitched next to Madison's, but he didn't take it. Jefferson decided not to push him, waiting on excitement for the ride to begin.

They began spinning, slowly at first, before speeding up. James curled his toes in desperation. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

The ride then ascended up, just a bit and Madison began thinking this wouldn't be so bad. All of a sudden, the flyer shot up and he almost screamed. James' hand started searching for Thomas', fear and panic beginning to show. Jefferson took notice of this, lacing his fingers with Madison's, comforting him.

"It's fine!" Thomas reassured, and the ride kept going up. They reached the top and James closed his eyes in terror. "Hey... It's okay." He comforted, pressing his lips to the back of Madison's hand. "Open your eyes, you'll be fine. I'm here."

James, hearing these words of encouragement, opened his eyes slowly. He was tempted to gaze downwards, but halted, knowing that would contort into a mistake. "Thomas..." He said breathlessly. It felt as thought the blood and enegery had been drained from his being in his terror.

"Hey, it's alright. Look at what you can see!" Thomas grinned as he felt James' death grip on his hand retract, their hands still clasped together.

James looked out, yes, it was pretty. But he couldn't stop himself from looking down. His vision began to blur, and the world began spinning. It was at this point James realised it was the ride. The ride was spinning around. And around. Picking up speed. Faster. Faster. Faster. Just like Madison's breathing! Faster, shaking, unsteady. His grip tightened on Jefferson's hand, said man laughing widely in joy.

The man to his side caught his attention and Thomas' smile stopped. He began singing, it was difficult to hear, if you listened closely, you would hear it.

" _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _Shall I stay?_ "

Madison whimpered, looking back up at a smiling Jefferson. "T-teddy bear..."

" _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?"_

James grinned, curling his toes, still scared but feeling a little more content. Madison started to appreciate the view as the world spinned. " _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you!"_

James swayed to the harmonic, slick sound of his boyfriends singing voice. "Your voice is like silk, ya know..."

Thomas blushed, but continued. He could sense James' fear, even though it was very slight. " _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_." Jefferson sang the last verse, deliberately leaving out the final line.

Madison giggled, as the ride descended, he whisper-sung the last line. "For I can't help falling in love with you..." James kissed Thomas' cheek, smiling.

* * *

The two men grabbed their things from lockers, picking up the stuffed bears and rushing off the ride in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. They weren't sure why they were laughing, maybe it was because James laughed first. Maybe it was infectious. But maybe it was just instinct to laugh. The sky was growing dark, stars beginning to shine into the evening. The city was also starting to light up, streetlamps and rooms in homes. But, the bustling street was starting to brighten too, bright pinks, blues, reds and yellows.

Thomas scanned around, holding James' hand as they wandered. He planned to go on the Big Wheel, as it was brightly lit with scarlet reds, neon yellows and glowing blues. As he was looking around, Jefferson spotted a sweet stand, cone bags of candy sat on the desk. A smiling girl was at the forefront, and many people were purchasing sweets.

"Kitten! Kitten!" Thomas exclaimed apprehensively, pointing shakingly at the stall. "Should we get sweets!?"

James began laughing again, smiling like a child. "Yes!" He rushed forward through the crowd, being around the same height as teenagers, even tall 10 years olds were taller than James. Thomas was dragged around by Madison, chuckling as the small man ran, eyes shining. James grabbed a $5 bill from his pocket, slamming it on the desk in happiness. "Two please!"

The woman tilted her head, looking up at Thomas. "H-here..." Her voice was shaky as she handed over two bags. "A-are you Mr Jefferson?"

Thomas jumped back, thinking. He knew that voice.

"Sally?" James' head snapped up to see Thomas. "The nurse? Why are you working here?"

"My mother runs a candy store, I'm promoting it!" She smiled. Sally glanced down at Madison, feeling his stern gaze on her. "Madison? Correct?"

"Yes." He hissed, a strange smile on his face. It was to wide.

"Oh..." Sally glanced down at their clasped hands. "Are you two..."

Thomas leaned down, kissing the top of James' head. "Dating? Why yes!"

Sally forced a smile for them, "congratulations! Uh... have a good day!"

The men started walking away, James seemed more eager to get away. "Are you okay, Kitten?" Thomas asked, popping a flying saucer sherbet in his mouth.

"No!" He slowed down, realising his mistake. "Sorry... I just..." He took a breath, spotting a bench. James sat down, Thomas sitting next to him.

"What's up, Kitten?" Thomas asked, chewing on a strawberry lace now.

James put a fruit gum in his mouth, sucking the sugar off before swallowing. "Sally, I get bad vibes off her."

"How so-... James." Thomas burst out laughing, gripping his side's in hysterics.

"What!? What's so funny!?" Madison was slightly offended by Jefferson' sudden outburst.

"I didn't take you to be the jealous type." Thomas tickled James' sides lightly, running his fingers up and down Madison.

James squirmed, hitting at Thomas' hand playfully. "Stop!" He giggled. "Stop it!" Thomas, a little resentful, but complied, retracting his hands from James. James huffed, crossing his arms with a pouty lip. If you saw him from slightly further away, you'd think he was a twelve year old boy.

Thomas, giggling, leaned down and captured James' lips in a kiss. He melted into it, and could taste the sherbet in Thomas' lips. Madison pulled away, smiling. He reached towards Jefferson's hand, and Thomas went to grab it. But James didn't grab it, instead he stole a marshmallow from his boyfriends cone. Thomas gasped, watching a smug smirk appear on his face as James popped the marshmallow into his mouth.

"Yum!"

Jefferson laughed, taking a rainbow lace from Madison's cone, placing the first half into his mouth and chewing it. James' jaw fell open, and he leapt towards him, grabbing the other end into his mouth, widening his eyes. James pulled some lace off, eating it with a huff.

"Love you." Thomas said with his mouth full.

"Swallow your food before you talk."

Thomas laughed, finishing his food. "Fine, wanna go on the Big Wheel?"

James looked up, even from the ground the height of the wheel made him feel uneasy. But he was determined to seem strong. James turned to Thomas confidently. "Yes!"

* * *

The two were sat on the Big Wheel, still eating sweets. James was fiddling with the sleeves of his short sleeved shirt. Thomas set his hand on top of James' comfortingly. "Calm down, Kitten. Just wait for it.'

James took a deep breath, smiling at the words of reassurance from Thomas. The wheel started to turn slowly and they were soon at the top. James freaked out before seeing Thomas' awe struck face as he saw the view. James to looked out, gasping. So beautiful. Thomas took his gaze away from the city to admire a separate gorgeous view.

James.

Madison felt the staring at him and craned his head to look at Jefferson. "Why are you staring at me?"

Thomas gushed, bear in one hand. "Because you're the most exquisite view here."

James glowed a dark red, smiling. "You're stunning too." Jefferson slid around the seat, pulling Madison close to him.

"If this is a battle of the compliments, then I'll win. There's so much to compliment about you." He pressed a kiss to the tip of James' nose.

James flicked his head up, connecting the lovers lips sweetly. Thomas pulled away, pressing a sugared fruit gummy to Madison's lips. He parted them, tasting the sugary sweetness.

The ride began to slow, and the two were stopped at the top. People at the bottom were beginning to clamber off the wheel, some couples, some families. Thomas draped an arm over Madison's shoulder. "I say we go home. You might have to help we walk though. I don't have my cane."

"How did you manage to forget your cane?! You know you need that-"

James stopped talking when Thomas kissed his cheek. "I wanted us to have a great day, and my cane slows me down. I felt mine, but I'm tired as shit now. I'm sorry, Kitten." Jefferson looked sad.

"It's okay, I'll help you." James smiled and it came to their shot getting off. James hoisted Thomas under his arm, helping him out the ride and onto the street. They came to a bus stop, and waited, Thomas' arm around James' shoulder, Madison with his arm around Jefferson's waist to support him. "You okay, Teddy Bear?"

A man looked at them from the corner from his eye.

"I'm fine, Kitten... don't worry." He yawned, holding his bear. James made sure his grip on his teddy was tight, so he didn't drop it.

The male didn't say anything. He just kept a look of repugnance on his face. Their bus pulled up and they got on.

* * *

James pecked light kissed to Thomas' face, leading him to the sofa. "Do you want anything to eat, Teddy Bear?" He asked, as Thomas sat down on the couch and yawned again.

"What are you having, Kitten?" Thomas asked, his hair a fluffy mess.

"I'm just having ham and cheese toastie." He walked into the kitchen before hearing Thomas call back.

"I'll have one too! Thanks, love!" James giggled, starting on the two toasties.

It didn't take long and James was walking back into the living room, two plates in hand. Jefferson was lounging on the sofa, the TV switched on to Supernatural. "Teddy Bear!" James whistled and Thomas leapt up.

"Yay! Food!"

* * *

James pulled Thomas towards his bedroom, changing into pyjamas. "Get changed, Teddy Bear!" Thomas whined, skitting towards his own room. He quickly changed and slipped back into James' room, sitting on the bed.

"Yes?" James giggled.

"I was thinking..."

"That's dangerous." James joked, sitting next to Thomas on the bed.

Thomas chortled. "Well, I think we could share a room. What do you think?"

"Well..." James grinned and smooched Thomas' face. "Who's room?"

"Mine's is bigger..." Thomas told James.

"Then after work we set out on moving my stuff into your room." Thomas connected their lips, running his hands up and down the smaller man's frame. "You'll have to clear some space, so you're throwing things out."

Thomas gasped, but kissed James once again. "I'm fine with that."

James flushed red in embarrassment. "Can we stay in my room tonight? Since it's my last night here..."

Thomas giggled, "you're like an adorable little kid. But of course." He once again, captured James' lips in a kiss.

"Uhh... thanks?"

Jefferson laughed, whipping the covers up and over Madison. He slid under too, wrapping his arms around his waist protectively. Thomas dragged James close to him, kissing up and down his neck softly. "I love you, Kitten."

"I love you too, Teddy Bear."

* * *

 **Words: 4,144**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long! But I love love love loved writing this chapter!**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Hope you had a great day/night!**


	21. 20: Clear Out

**A/N: Okay okay okay okay**

 **How would you guys like me to do ONE chapter where it's just, Lams, Mullette, Marliza and sneak some Kingsbury in there?**

* * *

 _ **SteamPunk Wilson:** **Aww, that was such a nice date! Even if they did both get jealous. But they'll always go for each other, it's apparent in this story! :)**_

 **Reply: HELL YEAH I LOVE MYSELF SOME GOOD OLD FLUFF. But I also like angst so... yeah. Be prepared for next chapter ;)))))) (angst is coming)**

* * *

The work day went by at a tolerable pace. Well, most of it. The day had started with Hamilton being an ass. And ended, with Jefferson being an ass. What goes around comes around, right?

 _FLASHBACK (OOOOH)_

 _"Look! The purple fuck!" Hamilton yelled, shaking hands with Jefferson. They made be enemies, but they still have civil manners._

 _"Ah, Alex. Short for Alexander the Disappointment I assume?" Thomas smirked, shaking his hand before dropping it. James rolled his eyes, shooting Alexander a death look before scurrying away, off to his office._

 _"Macaroni fucker." Madison tossed another glare in Alex's direction before heading up the stairs, helping Thomas as he went._

 _And it had ended similar._

 _"Damn, Hamilton. How fucked up is your mirror?"_

 _Hamilton, being naive, for no apparent reason didn't pick up on the sarcasm. "What?"_

 _"It must be pretty messed up if you think ya look good." Jefferson grinned, stepping outside with a smug wave. James felt the rage bubble in his veins. He was so fucking done with the two's arguments._

 _James dragged Thomas by the arm to their bus stop, resisting the urge to kick his shins. "What the hell are you trying to start, Jefferson?!" James was still in work mode, calling Thomas by his last name._

 _"What do you mean, Jimmy James?" Thomas smiled, as the two patiently awaited on their bus._

 _"You should stop being an asshole!" James hissed. Thomas was taken aback, James was not one to swear. But whenever he did, he did like a sailor._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I mean, stop being so fucking horrible to Hamilton. He's been through some tough shit in his life. It's not very fucking polite, and it makes the two of you seem like pesky twelve year old boys!" Madison kicked the ground beneath him, ignoring the pain in his toe the action had caused._

 _"Okay." Jefferson looked off, "don't expect it to happen instantly, you can't make me go cold turkey!" James laughed, hearing Thomas describe it in such a way, almost as if he were addicted to drugs, made it feel stupid. He pecked the taller mans cheek lightly._

 _"Thank you, Teddy Bear."_

* * *

Thomas pushed the door open, hobbling in with a sigh. Mondays.

Ugh.

He made his way to the kitchen, beginning to make a sandwich. The new term at work had begun, and now random days were shorter. The tall Virginian felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist lovingly.

"Hello to you too, Kitten." Jefferson chuckled, buttering his bread. "Want anything?"

"Nah, I had stuff during the break at work." James grinned, and Thomas spun around, booping his nose. "What was that for?"

Thomas didn't answer, but reached up towards the cupboard. He opened it, grabbing a cookie and handing it to James. "If you're not having one of my gourmet cheese sandwiches, then have some top-notch, store bought cookies!"

Madison giggled, eating the chocolate chip cookie speedily, crumbs ending up over his cheeks. Jefferson picked James up, making the man squeal in surprise. "You're adorable!" Thomas beamed, kissing his boyfriends cheeks, partly to get the crumbs off, partly because he wanted to show his affection.

James flushed, which annoyed him. He hated how easy he blushed. James wanted to make Thomas blush, which yes, was possible, but wasn't easy when you're awkward with flirting.

Jefferson placed Madison back on his feet, completing his sandwich. He bit some off, swallowing before speaking. "Let's start moving some shiz, shall we?"

* * *

They had started in Jefferson's room. After around half and hour of Thomas whining and dramatically gasping every time something was thrown in a trash bag, they were done. Thomas was still in a mood after James convinced him he didn't need three copies of Love, Simon. He disagreed, you can never have to many copies.

Jefferson's phone rang in his pocket. "Hello?"

There was a muffled voice.

"Ah! Bonjour, Marie! How are you?" James cocked an eyebrow, leaning in a little to listen.

"James and I are fabulous, how's it going with the Irish tailor?"

Thomas was laughing at the reply.

"Yes, I know I can call him his name, Laf! I just don't!"

Lafayette was laughing too.

"Yeah... I have news!" Thomas nodded. "Well, tell all!"

He gasped.

"Really! One second! You're going on speaker phone!" Jefferson pulled the phone away from his ear, beckoning Madison over. James scurried towards him. "Now! Say what you just said again!"

Lafayette took a deep breath, "Hercules and I moved in with each other!"

James smiled softly, "that's great, Gilbert." He often referred to the Frenchman by that.

"I know! By the way Thomas was reacting, it felt as though I'd announced we were getting married or something!" Lafayette chuckled.

Thomas gasped loudly, "are you?!"

"NO!" Lafayette yelled, hanging up with a sigh.

James laughed, grabbing some stuff from his closet and laying it over his arm. He left the room and into Thomas's where he placed them in the wardrobe. Madison, feeling curious, studied Jefferson's bookshelves. What!? He's a inquisitive little puppy.

 _Love, Simon.  
_ _The Hate U Give / THUG.  
_ _All the Harry Potter Books.  
_ _Philip Pullman; Dark Collection.  
_ _The Fault In Our Stars.  
_ _The Hunger Games (all of them)  
_ _Turtles All The Way Down (James recognised that one as John birthday present to Thomas the year before)  
_ _The Fifty Shades Of Grey series_

It would be a lie if James said he wasn't curious. Thomas wouldn't mind if he borrowed them, right?

"Kitten?" Thomas was standing behind him. "There's enough room to put your book shelf in here, wanna do that?" He questioned.

Madison whipped around, "yeah! That sounds fine!" Jefferson knit his eyebrows together.

"What were you looking at?" He inquired, twisting his hands through his hair.

"Your books!" James smiled, turning around and running his fingers along the spine of _Turtles All The Way Down._

Thomas cracked a wide, toothy grin, placing both hands on James' shoulders. He lent down, whispering in his boyfriends ear. "Why? Are you wanting to borrow them?" Thomas let his hand - that was set on James' shoulder - slip down his chest.

James felt a shiver run up his spine and he leaned into Thomas, who set his chin on the shorter mans head, his short hair tickling his nose. "Yes- No- well..." James stuttered bashfully.

Thomas chuckled deeply, letting his arms hang by the small Virginian' side. "You can if you want..." He ran his fingers up and down James' side softly.

James gulped back the toad sized lump in his throat. "I- I can..?" He gnawed at his lip, slicking his fingertips along the books.

"Of course, Kitten... I don't see anything wrong with you reading my books..." Thomas smirked, kissing Madison's neck sweetly. "You don't have to ask me, Jemmy. Just take them..."

James smiled, turning around, capturing Thomas' lips in a soft kiss. Jefferson grinned into the embrace, pulling the short man close to him by the waist. James broke it, humming daintily.

"Shall we keep clearing out?" James mumbled against Thomas' lips.

"Mmm..." Thomas thought for a second, "okay."

* * *

James was in their room, placing a book on the shelf. He hummed a tune, mumbling along to the lyrics. "Oh, well imagine. As I'm pacing the pews of a Church corridor." Madison picked up another book, inserting it into the bookshelf. "And I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear-"

He stopped when a bloodcurdling scream filled the apartment. Madison leapt towards the door, scrambling out into the hall. "Teddy Bear! Where are you!?" James chased where he assumed the shriek had come from. He rushed into the bathroom. Thomas was stood on top of the toilet (seat down), bawling to himself. "Tommy!? What's the matter!?" Thomas wiped his nose, still sniffling and pointed to the corner by James' feet.

"A-A sp-spider!" He sobbed, watching as James glanced down. There was a medium size black house spider by his toes.

Madison chortled, grabbing some toilet paper and crouching down. He scooped the spider up in the paper, careful not to crush it. "Hi there!" James spoke to the spider, opening the apartment door. "I have to get rid of you, but the apartment across the hall has a pet spider. They'll let you in." He placed the toilet roll on the ground, watching the house spider scurry away. James picked up the toilet paper, closing the front door. He walked into the living room, seeing his 6'2 boyfriend curled in on himself.

"Did you get rid of it?" Jefferson spoke quietly, looking impossibly small.

"I did, Teddy Bear." He kissed Thomas' nose, taking him by the hand. "There's only a few more things to take into our room!" James dragged Thomas into his old room, picking up the two stuffed bears they'd won the night before. "These, some more books and my jumpers!"

"I thought we already took your sweaters and stuff through?" Thomas grinned, back to his cocky old self.

"We did! I meant my other ones!" Madison smiled, opening a drawer right at the bottom of the chest of drawers. He picked one out, holding it up. "My oversized ones!"

Jefferson giggled, kissing James' cheek. "You're adorable!" He stared into the drawer. "Is that mine!?" Thomas pointed at a fluffy black sweater, gawking in surprise.

James rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm... yes..."

Thomas 'awwed', pressing a kiss onto James' cheek. "How long have you had it?"

Madison was silent. "Before we were together?" Thomas asked.

"Yes..." He hissed through his teeth, smiling.

Jefferson sighed, scooping up some jumpers. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

* * *

Done.

James smiled at his new room. He leapt towards Thomas, burying his head into his chest. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Kitten." Thomas ruffled his short hair, "What do ya want for dinner?"

James thought for a second, "you want Mac and Cheese, don't you?"

Thomas sniggered bashfully. "Maybe!"

James rolled his eyes playfully. "Then we can have that."

"Aw yes! Thanks!"

* * *

Thomas practically tossed his plate in the sink, placing James' in too. He went to their bedroom, walking in on James getting changed. "Ah! Thomas!" James covered himself up and Thomas chuckled.

"I have an idea to celebrate us sharing a room, Kitten."

And Jefferson shut the door.

* * *

 **Words: 1,847**

 **I'm so sorry for how that ended XD I regret everything.**

 **Have a great day/night!**

 **ALSO! QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'm putting a oneshot book up! Lams, Mullette, Jeffmads! You name it, I'll write it! Requests are always open, so just leave a review or message me!**


	22. 21: Round 1! Fight!

**A/N: I'm sorry.**

 _ **SteamPunk Wilson:** **Aww, all the couples are going well. Well maybe not Hamilton, if he's being a j*** still, but the main ones seem to be doing pretty nicely :)**_

 **Reply: Umm... yes. Sure. Angst.**

* * *

 _Time Skip! (2 months later)_

* * *

Thomas sighed, finally back from his tiresome day at work. He made some toast and slapped Nutella on, immediately taking a bite. Thomas whistled a soft, meaningless tune, tossing his jacket onto the couch. Jefferson knew there was nothing planned for that night, so proceeded with changing into comfy clothes. Jeans and a crop top, cool. There was a washing basket in the corner of the room, filled with mostly James' stuff. Thomas tossed his work clothes in the general direction of the basket with a sigh. He then scanned the bookshelves, eventually deciding on _The Hate U Give_ for the tenth time. Jefferson opened to the first page, reading intently.

"Starr's such a badass..." Thomas mumbled under his breath, flicking to the next page.

He heard the front door open, and called out. "Kitten? Is that you?"

"Yes!" Thomas placed a piece of paper in his page, leaping up from the bed. He scattered to James, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Hi."

"Hello, Kitten!" He enveloped Madison in a tight bear hug, smiling.

"You got changed?" James grinned, pulling away from the hug.

Thomas nodded, grabbing his boyfriends hand and dragging him into the living room. "I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you too, but I'm going to get changed!" James took off his jacket, picking up Jefferson's with a sigh too. "Hang your jacket up next time, Teddy Bear."

They two had already had many discussions about tidyness. James was found it important that it was tidy. Clothes went in the washing basket, jackets were hung up. It wasn't super important, he just hated seeing clothes thrown around the room.

James walked into their shared room, taking one look at the clothes on the floor and sighing. "Thomas!" He yelled.

"Yes?"

"Come here please!" James was determined to stay calm. Thomas hobbled into the bedroom tiredly. Madison pointed at the pile of clothes by the washing basket on the floor silently.

Thomas bit his lip. "Umm... sorry?"

"Thomas!" James sighed, "we've talked about this!"

"Calm down, Kitten! It's just clothes!" Thomas sat on the bed. "Honestly." He mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me!" James curled his toes. "It may just be clothes, but they're dumped right by the basket!"

"Why do we need a basket!? Why does this matter, James!" Thomas exclaimed, making big hand gestures.

"Because it's tidy!" Madison kicked the ground. "And you left them right NEXT to the basket!"

Thomas threw his hands in the air, "they're going in the wash soon anyway! Why do you care so much!"

"It makes me more comfortable when it's tidy! I hate things lying around!" James kicked Thomas' shirt that was lying on the ground.

"It doesn't matter!"

"If you're not prepared to change your habits then we shouldn't be together. You won't change, so this is over." James said it before he even thought. It slipped off his tongue.

Thomas' eyes brimmed with tears. "W-what?" He blubbered.

"I- Thoma-" James couldn't say anything.

Jefferson stood, grabbing his cane. He looked at Madison, pain filling his eyes. "You're right, Madison." And he left.

* * *

Thomas shut the front door, taking one step. He didn't have his jacket, and wasn't wearing very weather resistant clothing. Thomas limped away. He couldn't. This was it. Thomas didn't know where he was going, just somewhere.

 _ **MacAndCheese: Laf, your address is "insert address***_

 _ **FrenchFry: Oui, why?**_

 _ **MacAndCheese: Can I come over?**_

 _ **FrenchFry: Why? Oui, but why?**_

 ** _MacAndCheese: I'll tell you all about it when I get there._**

 ** _FrenchFry: That doesn't sound good._**

 ** _MacAndCheese: Its James._**

 ** _FrenchFry: What happened?!_**

 ** _MacAndCheese: I..._**

 ** _MacAndCheese: I think we broke up._**

 ** _FrenchFry: WHAT_**

 ** _FrenchFry: I told Hercules to get ice cream ready, I have cake too. I'll get everything ready, including Disney films._**

 ** _MacAndCheese: Thanks..._**

 ** _FrenchFry: My ears will be open._**

 ** _FrenchFry: Are you walking?_**

 ** _MacAndCheese: yes. I'm on your street._**

 ** _FrenchFry: I'll come out!_**

 ** _MacAndCheese: yay_**

* * *

Lafayette charged outside, spotting his friend looming quite disheveled. Immediately he wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man. He grabbed the man's hand, dragging him inside, up the stairs to his apartment, opening the door and sitting him on the couch. "Laf? Who'd ya bring in!?"

"Thomas!" Lafayette yelled, seating Jefferson on the sofa.

Hercules made a sound of disgust, walking into the living room, large bucket of ice cream and spoon in hand. "Herc!" Lafayette hissed.

"Wow, you look like hell." Hercules directed his voice towards Thomas, who was shrunk into himself on the couch.

"I swear to god, Herc." Lafayette glared at him. "Just give me the ice cream and go watch a movie on your own."

"But-"

"Go!" He hissed. Mulligan gave Gilbert the ice cream and spoon, scattering from the room.

Lafayette passed them to Jefferson. "Do you like Mint Choclate?"

"Oui..." He said softly, digging the spoon into the ice cream.

"What happened, mon ami?" Lafayette asked, rubbing circles on Thomas' back.

"We had an argument, James and I... over the most stupid thing..." Thomas felt tears brim in his eyes, threatening to spill.

"What was it over, Thomas?" Lafayette watched his good friend eat some ice cream, and frowned.

"The washing basket we have. I'm supposed to put my stuff in there. I didn't, and James got mad." Thomas held back the sobs. "It's my own fault! We've talked about it before, and I still can't get it right!"

Lafayette hushed Thomas softly, "you're okay, it's okay, Tommy..."

All of a sudden Jefferson broke down into heavy sobs, to the point where he was almost bawling into his friends arms. Thomas cried into Lafayette' shoulder, wetting his shirt with his tears. He was murmuring things in between sobs, things that Lafayette could barely make out.

 _"My nickname!"_

 _"What have I done!?"_

 _"How do I fix this, Laf?!"_

 _"I've ruined it all!"_

 _"I love him, Marie!"_ Lafayette froze, instead going to play with his friends hair. "I love him..."

"You love 'im, non?" Gilbert continued playing with the man's hair.

"I just said that, Marie..." Thomas looked up, red bloodshot eyes. "I love him so much."

"Well then-"

"Laffy Taffy! I'm going out for about two hours, I'm out with..." Hercules stopped.

Lafayette pressed a friendly kiss to Thomas' temple before standing up and leaving the room. "Love you, Pumpkin." He kissed Hercules sweetly, before waving him as he walked out the door.

Lafayette entered the living room again, seeing Thomas curled up, eating ice cream and crying. "I think, if you love him, it should work out. You need some eh..." Lafayette started thinking of the English word. In times where he has pressure, or is asked to make important decisions, his English gets all mixed up.

"Time?" Thomas whimpered.

"Oui! It's only a matter of time, mon ami!" Lafayette pried the ice cream off of Thomas. "You can stay 'ere tonight if you want."

"You'd let me stay here?" Jefferson looked sad. "What about, Hercules?"

"You're my good friend, he's my boyfriend. If 'e can't deal, fuck 'im." Lafayette smiled.

"Thanks, Marie."

"Now, I'm getting blankets, what Disney movie!?" Lafayette ran his fingers through the man's mess of hair.

"The Lion King?"

"Sure!"

* * *

After Hercules was banished to his room he received a text from Madison.

 _ **SmallSickBoi: Hey...**_

 _ **INeedNoIntroduction: Hey.**_

 _ **SmallSickBoi: I've made a huge fucking mistake.**_

 _ **INeedNoIntroduction: What have you done? Cause, Thomas is at my house and I want my boyfriend back.**_

 _ **SmallSickBoi: I want mine back too...**_

 _ **INeedNoIntroduction: What have you done.**_

 _ **SmallSickBoi: I may have HYPOTHETICALLY broken up with Thomas.**_

 _ **INeedNoIntroduction: What.**_

 _ **INeedNoIntroduction: WHY**_

 ** _SmallSickBoi: id need to explain in person. meet me in the local cafe?_**

 ** _INeedNoIntroduction: Sure. I'll be there in 5._**

 ** _SmallSickBoi: Thanks, Hercules._**

 ** _INeedNoIntroduction: No problem._**

"Laffy Taffy!" He called, ""I'm going out for about two hours! I'm out with..." Lafayette came running through.

"Love you, Pumpkin." Lafayette said, pressing a sweet kiss to Mulligan's lips before he left.

 _8 HERCULES' P.O.V 8 (oof pov change!)_

* * *

I rushed to Smile More cafe, hoping James wasn't there. I opened the door, hearing the bell ring as it opened. I stood at the front of the counter, and the barista walked over to me. She looked new, as I hadn't seen her before. I checked her name tag, _Adrianne._

"Bonjour! What can I get for you today?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I'll take an Americano, please." I smiled back.

"Name?" She asked, poising her pen over the receipt.

"Hercules."

"Like the Dis-"

"Like the Disney film." She giggled.

"$3.50 please!" I rushed out a 10 dollar bill, that's all I had. (Head cannon; it displays Lin Manuel Miranda.)

Adrianne handed me my change and set about working on my coffee. I chose a seat near the back and by a window, looking up every time the bell went. "Americano for Hercules!" Adrianne called, and I stood as the bell went off.

I took my coffee and saw a petite man standing behind me, "Hey, James." I ordered him a toffee and he thanked me. We sat in the table I'd chose previously.

"Hi, Herc..."

"Right," I took a sip of coffee, "talk to me."

James took a deep breath, staring into his drink. "Okay, Tom- Thomas and I had an argument." He took another breath that came out like a shudder. "I was unreasonably. And... I told him if he's not going to go change some habits, we shouldn't be together anymore." I saw a tear roll down James' cheek and it landed in his coffee.

"James..." I sighed. I forced myself not to say he's stupid. "Do you love him?"

James wiped his eyes, blinking the tears away. "I do... I love him..."

I reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it before dropping it. "Then you can't stay broken up." I watched James look up at me. "Give yourself some space to calm down and think things over." I watched him smile slightly.

"That's good advice."

"I would say you can stay at my place, but knowing Laf he's probably already told Thomas that." I chortled, taking a sip.

"H-he's with Gilbert?" James wiped the coffee dribble off his chin.

"Yeah..." I chugged the rest of my coffee with a sigh. " Do you want a cookie or muffin or something?"

"I'm okay... I'm just gonna go."

"Stay..." I mumbled. "Your companies nice, you're not a honking goose like my other friends." I saw James smile.

"If I'm your friend then buy me a blueberry muffin."

I laughed, and went to buy them.

* * *

 _THIRD P.O.V_

* * *

Hercules laughed, as the two left the coffee shop. James' face fell at the thought of going back to his apartment. But he had no choice.

"Bye, Mulligan."

"Bye, Madison."

* * *

"IN THE JUNGLE! THE MIGHTY JUNGLE!" Lafayette screeched in his strong French accent. Thomas tried to laugh, taking more ice cream, having stollen it back off Lafayette.

"A wimba way a wimba way a wimba way a wimba way a weeeeeee!" Thomas sung back, mouth full of cold mint chocolate.

"Yay!" Lafayette exclaimed, wrapped up in a fluffy red blanket. Thomas smirked, swaying.

The door front door opened and the two froze. "Laffy?"

"Hercules! It's you!" Lafayette launched himself at Hercules. "How are you? How was the coffee?!"

"Okay, what do you want?" Hercules narrowed his eyes, smiling. Thomas looked away, he wanted his relationship back.

"Can Thomas stay over tonight?" He gave puppy eyes, pleading.

"If I said no would you care?" Hercules smirked.

"Nope!" Lafayette giggled, popping the 'p'. Lafayette slung his arms around Hercules' neck. He dragged him down onto the couch, kissing his cheek.

Thomas smiled, biting his lip so he didn't say anything sarcastic or horrible to them. " Thomas?"

Jefferson spun around, Hercules rarely referred to him by first names. "Y-yeah?" He tried to sound confident, but it cake out more like a pathetic whisper.

"How ya doin'?" Hercules winced as Marie-Joseph elbowed him.

"Well..." Thomas looked away, choosing his words carefully. He wasn't going to sound weak. "I've been better." He looked back towards the screen.

 **(If you haven't seen The Lion King 1. What's it like under your rock? 2. Spoilers!)**

Scar and Simba were fighting. They were scratching at each other. They were attacking each other. They were trying to kill each other.

Thomas shuddered, pulling the blanket tighter around him. He was determined to block out the couple behind him. They weren't doing anything wrong, they were just cuddling. Thomas couldn't help but feel jealous. He knew this was horrible. He shouldn't envy them. It was his fault. Lafayette and Hercules were both under one large blanket, cuddled close and smiling. Jefferson focused on the screen, watching the fire rage on. Both in the movie, and himself.

Scar fell off the edge and Thomas grasped a pillow close to himself. He watched Scar' shadow fall as the hyenas ate him alive. Hercules gasped. "Have you never seen this before, Pumpkin?"

Hercules nodded and Lafayette choked. "You've never watched the Lion King?!"

"I've barely watched any Disney movies!"

"We're having a marathon soon." And the two went back to cuddling. Thomas felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

He pulled it out.

 _ **Kitten: Are you at Herc and Gilb's?**_

Thomas just stared at it.

 _ **Read at 9:39 PM**_

Thomas put his phone back in his pocket. The movie ended and Herc went off to bed. "Thomas?"

"Marie?"

"You can make a bed here on the couch if you want." Lafayette smiled.

"Thanks, Marie." He pulled the cover around himself, laying down. Lafayette threw him a couch pillow.

"I know it's not much bu-"

"Its perfect, thanks again. I'll let you go to bed now." Lafayette rose up, walking from the room turning off the light as he went.

"Night, Jeffy."

"Night, Marie."

* * *

James looked at his phone, and the message in his drafts.

 ** _Kitten: I'm sorry, Thomas. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry... I miss you. You probably won't reply, but that's fine. I just hope you read it. Love you._**

 _ **Send? Yes/No**_

 _ **No.**_

He deleted it, wiping away his tears. James lay in the empty bed, it was to cold. Despite being wrapped in blankets and duvet covers, he felt so cold, like the inside of a freezer. With Thomas, he felt as though a furnace had been lit inside of him and he felt warm, fuzzy and happy.

James buried his face into the pillow of their shared bed, wetting it with tears. "I'm sorry..." He cried. James reached out, and grabbed his phone again.

 _ **Kitten: I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Send? Yes/No**_

 _ **No.**_

Once again, James deleted the text. He tossed his phone across the room, face planting back into his pillow. He reached out, wrapping his arms around the white bear named Thomas. James needed the comfort.

 _This is hell._

Madison thought, crying.

Crying.

Crying.

* * *

 **Words: 2,603**

 **Yes, I'm sorry. Very.**

 **Let's just hope they make up :)**

 **Have a great day/night!**


	23. 22: Round 2! Knockout!

_**SteamPunk Wilson:**_ _ **Ouch, their first proper argument! Laf is a break up pro though, and I like all their texting names. And the couple nicknames are creative too, Herc and Laf are foods and Thomas and James are sort of animal/fluffy toy things.**_

 _ **Nice to see the story progressing though! Drama!**_

 **Reply: DRAMA! And yeah, sorry for the angst. And glad you like the nicknames! The Story is progressing and I have big plans!**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ CHOO CHOO**

 **ITS THE ANGST TRAIN**

* * *

Thomas opened his eyes, his back hurt. It was at this point he realised, he'd left all his medication at home. But he was beyond caring. Jefferson just wanted to lie on his friends couch, doing nothing. He reached out for his phone. _5:19 am_

 _ **Teddy Bear: Yes, I'm at Marie's.**_

 _ **Send? Yes/No**_

 _ **No.**_

Thomas considered telling James he was, in fact, at Lafayette's. But decided against it, not quite knowing how to word it.

 _ **Teddy Bear: yes.**_

James looked intently at his phone, a Panic! At The Disco song blaring.

 _"The good the bad and the dirty!"_ Ah, Brendon Urie, never fails to make James smile.

The phone binged, making the song quieter. James clicked on the notification, reading it.

 _ **Teddy Bear: I am.**_

 _ **Kitten: Okay...**_

 _ **Read at 5:22 am**_

James instead went to text someone else.

 ** _SmallSickBoi: Help me._**

 ** _INeedNoIntroduction: W h a t_**

 ** _INeedNoIntroduction: I wanna cuddle with Lafayette so hurry._**

 ** _INeedNoIntroduction: Wait, fuck. Sorry._**

 ** _SmallSickBoi: Its fine._**

 ** _SmallSickBoi: I need to make it up to Thomas._**

 ** _INeedNoIntroduction: Mkay, and you're asking meeeeee_**

 ** _SmallSickBoi: Id be better asking Lafayette, wouldn't I?_**

 ** _INeedNoIntroduction: Probably._**

 ** _SmallSickBoi: Okay..._**

* * *

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: Gilbert, help me.**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: What with, mon ami?**_

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: I need to make it up to Tommy. Help me.**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: Okay, let me think.**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: I wouldn't be OVERLY romantic, but be a little**_ _ **. I think buy some flowers! Maybe a picnic! Aw, a picnic would be so sweet!**_

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: Wow.**_

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: You are a hopeless romantic.**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: I am.**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: Is that a compliment?**_

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: Sure. Right, I've got to go get flowers. Bye.**_

 ** _TheFrenchiestFry: Au revoir, mon ami!_**

* * *

James slid out of bed, grabbing some jeans and a grey v neck t-shirt, changing quickly. He shoved on old black trainers, making sure he had his wallet. Madison didn't want breakfast, it was to early. But he made sure to brush his teeth. It was here he noticed Thomas' tablets in the bathroom. "Oh god..."

James shook his head, it doesn't matter right now. He finished brushing his teeth, making sure to put on his jacket, checking for his wallet. He left the apartment, rushing to the bus stop, waiting three minutes on the bus. He leapt on, paying for his ticket and sitting at the back.

* * *

Madison clambered off the bus with a sigh, heading into the shopping complex.

 _6:21 am_

Its still early. James entered the grocery store, weaving his way through aisles and dropping things in the basket he'd picked up.

James placed all the groceries on the converyer belt. The woman scanning looked tired, disheveled. She made sure everything was scanned before grumbling, "forty six dollars, ninety three cents."

Madison paid, carrying the two plastic bags back to the bus stop. Seven minutes of waiting, before he climbed back on the bus, taking it to his apartment.

* * *

Thomas wiped at his nose.

"How did you sleep, Jefferson?" A French accent asked, turning on the light.

Thomas blinked in the bright light, gazing towards Lafayette. "'Aight." He murmured, to be honest, sleeping on a sofa isn't exactly the height of luxury.

"Are you 'ungry?" It was clear Marquis was just up, if not woken not to long ago.

"A little... I'll be alright." Thomas sat up straight, scratching his nose.

"Nonsense! I'll make you French Toast!" Lafayette smiled, thinking bout the texts James sent him. "It'll make you feel better!"

Thomas sighed through his nose, knitting his eyebrows. "Okay then." Jefferson smiled. Lafayette clapped excitedly, scurrying towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Hey, Thomas. How ya doin?" Hercules sat down next to Thomas, not to close though.

"Eh." Jefferson shrugged, in real life, his leg was hurting slightly.

"Herc! Pumpkin, 'elp!" Lafayette whimpered.

Hercules looked from the doorway to Thomas, back to the doorway. Thomas waved his hand dismissively. "Just go, it's obvious he needs help."

Hercules smiled sympathetically, scattering from the room. "Coming, Taffy!"

Thomas grinned, they were such a sweet couple. Perfect for each other.

Just like he believed James and him were.

Thomas picked up his phone, blinking away the tears that started to shed. 7:01 _am._

Lafayette came wandering back into the room, grinning widely. He looked at Thomas, hunched up on his couch, blanket wrapped tightly around him. "The toasts almost done, Tam!"

"T-Tam?" Jefferson tried to chuckle, that was a new nickname.

"Just go with it, Thomas." Lafayette giggled.

"Will do." Thomas flicked some hair from his face, not really caring about his goddamn appearance for once.

"Laf! What do I do!?" Jefferson heard Hercules yell.

"Coming, Pumpkin!" Lafayette scattered from the room again, hurrying to the kitchen.

 _ **Teddy Bear: Hey.**_

 _ **Kitten: hi**_

 _ **Teddy Bear: How are you?**_

 _ **Kitten: Erm.**_

 _ **Kitten: Look, I gotta go, Tommy. I'm busy rn.**_

 _ **Teddy Bear: Oh.**_

 _ **Teddy Bear: Okay. Bye.**_

Thomas wiped at his nose, blinking rapidly. "Marie?"

"Oui!" Lafayette poked his head around the doorframe.

"Almost done?" Thomas swiped at a stray tear.

"Yes." Marquis looks as though he was about to ask if Thomas was okay, but, ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer.

"Great!" Thomas forced a smile as Lafayette slumped away.

* * *

Thomas finished his French Toast, it was excellent. "Really good, Laf."

Lafayette smiled. "Merci, mon ami."

"Umm..." Thomas looked away. "Can I use your shower?"

"Be our guest!" Hercules opened his mouth to protest, but didn't when Lafayette elbowed him sharply in the side.

"Thanks, Marie. You're the best." And he left the room.

Jefferson stepped into the bathroom, turning the shower on. He took off his shirt and pants, realising he'd both, worn them yesterday, and slept in them.

Thomas stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water run down his bare back. He grabbed Lafayette's shampoo. He rubbed his hands together, methodically washing his hair. Thomas ran his hands through his curls, untangling them as he went. Thomas chuckled at the absurd amount of hair products on the shower stand. He made sure the shampoo was out before reaching for conditioner, rubbing that into his roots, scratching at his scalp. He ran his hands though the locks, making sure to get conditioner through it all his greasy hair. Thomas got a finger caught in the curly hair, pulling it accidently, and he whined softly. He froze, what... what did he just do? Thomas shook it off, nothing. It was nothing.

After scrubbing himself down, he climbed out the shower, turning it off. Now being extremely aware of what happened in the shower, he dried off. Thomas slipped into the clothes he'd worn previously, wrapping his hair in a towel. He left the bathroom, shaking the 'incident' from his mind.

"Marie?" Thomas called, said Frenchman running from his room, halfway through pulling on a new shirt.

"Oui!?" He smiled, doing up his shirt buttons.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Thomas scanned Lafayette up and down, the Frenchman was only slightly smaller than him.

"Yeah, sure! Lafayette grinned, rushing back into his room. "Hercules! Pumpkin!" Thomas help him yell.

A minute later Marquis came running out, holding a navy, v-neck tshirt and some white jeans. He tossed them to Thomas. "Put these on!" And he ran away again, leaving Thomas to get changed.

* * *

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: WHEN ARE YOU COMING OVER, MON AMI?!**_

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: In about an hour, why?**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: HURRY THE FUCK UP, JAMES**_

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: Why?**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT BOTH OF YOU AND YOUR RELATIONSHIP, OKAY!?**_

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: Um. Okay. Why the all caps, Gilb?**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: Because, my small angry Virginia, it's the only way to get through to you occasionally.**_

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: 1. Don't call me that. 2. Is not!**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: IS TOO**_

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: Okay, okay...**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: My point e...**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: What's the word?**_

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: Exactly?**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: THAT IS IT**_

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: Right, I'm going to go.**_

 ** _TheFrenchiestFry: AU REVOIR_**

* * *

Thomas laughed, the jeans were about an inch to short, just above his ankle. He went to fix his hair, and couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the shower. Thomas managed to freak himself out, to scared to try anything with his hair.

"Mon ami?" Lafayette walked into the bathroom, seeing Thomas in front of the mirror with a brush.

"Oh! Hey, Marie!" Thomas tossed the brush into the sink, sighing.

"Would you like me to do your hair?" Lafayette advanced forward, picking up the brush and dragging Thomas out the bathroom.

"No, it's okay!" Jefferson insisted as Lafayette shoved him onto his bed. Hercules walked in, before turning on his heel and walking back out, mumbling a nope.

"Nonsense!" Lafayette grasped the hairbrush, "turn around!" Jefferson gave up with a huge sigh, shaking his head.

Gilbert sat on the bed behind him, raking the brush through his hair, humming softly. "Laf?"

"Yes, mon ami?" Lafayette grinned, still brushing Thomas' messy hair.

Thomas took a deep breath, if anyone would know what to do, it would be Lafayette. " Have you ever..." He stopped, no this was a bad idea.

"What?" Marie sensed something was up.

"This sounds so weird, but, we're good friends right?" Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Oui, why?"

"Umm... right." Thomas just had to get it out. "Have you ever thought you were very vanilla, but..."

"Vanilla?" Lafayette questioned, taking the brush through Jefferson's hair once more. "As in, ice cream or sex?"

"Well... sex yeah." Thomas flushed and Lafayette chuckled, seeing even the man's neck go pink.

"Okay, what is it you wanted to ask?" Gilbert giggled, this was certainly an interesting conversation.

"So, have you ever thought you were very vanilla, sexually, but accidently come across a kink you didn't known you had, and were real embarrassed?" Thomas clasped and unclasped his hands, why were tears pooling in his eyes?

"Oui, but, what have you come across now? What is the uhh..." Lafayette struggled to find the English word. "Kink?"

"Umm... well..." Marie dropped the brush, happy with the untangled hair. He ran his fingers through it, taking out the last couple of knots. He pulled some hair accidentally, tugging it through the gaps between his fingers.

Thomas let out a quiet, but audible, moan, slapping a hand over his mouth immediately afterwards. "I'm so sorry, Laf!"

"Hair kink, huh?" Lafayette laughed, removing his hands from the slightly taller man's hair.

"Mhm..." He said quietly, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Aww." Lafayette looked around, making sure Hercules wasn't there before saying quietly AND in French.

"Me too."

* * *

James took a deep inhale, piling the sandwiches, muffins and all sorts into the woven picnic basket. He made sure to put Thomas' pill bottle in there too. It was all planned out. They'd walk to the nearby park, eat, he'd apologise and it would all work out! Hopefully...

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: Right, I'm coming over, Gilbert.**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: YAY!**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: Also, I found something out about Thomas.**_

 ** _SmallAngryVirginian: What?_**

 ** _TheFrenchiestFry: I can't tell you just yet! But, once you're back together, if he doesn't tell you, I will!_**

 ** _SmallAngryVirginian: Uh, okay._**

 ** _SmallAngryVirginian: I'll be at your place in about 5 minutes, make sure Thomas answers the door._**

 ** _TheFrenchiestFry: Will do, mon ami!_**

James kept walking down the road, picnic basket in hand, a bouquet of white lilies poking out the basket, Thomas' favourite.

He looked at Hercules and Lafayette's apartment block, taking a deep breath and clambering into the elevator.

* * *

 **Words: 2007**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed! I know, weird chapter. ALSO; like, 5 more chapters and the book is done :(((**

 **But! I've decided to do another JeffMads book! It'll be out the same day the second to last chapter of this book comes out. It might not be EXACTLY 5, but there abouts.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Have a great day/night!**


	24. 23: Round 3! First Aid

**_Wawo: Aw James is so sweet. I hope he get to thomas soon, can't imagine it'll be fun when his leg acts up and he has no pain meds :(_**

 ** _Also I love Lafayette he's so fun lolol_**

 **Reply: Aww! Thanks! This chapter should be less angsty!**

 ** _BoyOnFire: Too lazy to log in, but hey this is a cute fic! Can't wait to see how they resolve this_**

 **Reply: Thanks! All will be resolved in this chapter! Also, to those who are asking, I do not have Wattpad, sorry to disappoint!**

* * *

James placed the picnic basket on the ground, fixing his shirt. He ran a hand through his hair. He'd been standing on the doorstep for about twelve minutes now, trying to work up enough courage to bring his knuckles to the door and knock. James took a deep inhale, steading his breathing, thinking about if this went well, he would be back with the first person he's ever loved.

"Marie!?" He heard muffled yelling from the other side of wood, Thomas.

"Oui!" James could hear footsteps running past the door.

"It hurts!"

"I'll go back and get your medicine if you want?" Lafayette murmured.

"No no, I'll go back later today, it's fine!"

"If you say so..." James heard the living room door close, and knew Lafayette was standing by the door. "When will 'e be 'ere? Come on, James!"

Madison took one more breath, looking down at the fresh lilies in the basket, and swiftly knocked the door.

Lafayette jumped, the door! He quickly rushed into his own room before yelling. "Thomas! Can you get the door, mon ami!?"

"Sure." Thomas groaned, standing up. He hobbled over to the door, flattening his shirt.

His hand grasped the handle and he pulled down, swinging it open. "Hey, who was it you want-" And he stopped.

"Hi, Tommy."

"James?" Thomas felt the tears pool in his eyes again. "K-kitten, I'm so s-sorry!"

But James didn't reply. He just grabbed Thomas' top and pulled him down into a soft kiss. They needed this. They felt starved of one an other, despite it only being a night apart. Thomas fluttered his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around James' waist to pull him closer.

The two broke away, and James was the first to break down. He sobbed into Jefferson's shirt, clinging onto him. "I'm sorry, Tommy! I shouldn't of!"

Thomas allowed the tears to escape and he hushed James. "It's okay, Kitten... it's okay..." James broke off of Thomas, looking up at him, his cheeks damp. Thomas opened his mouth and spoke again. "I want to try again, do you?" James nodded vigorously, shaking the last few teardrops from his face. He bent down, reaching for the flowers. Bashfully, he held them out.

"I knew these were you favourite so..."

The taller Virginian took them graciously, tears now streaking his face like waterfalls too. "I feel horrible! I didn't get you anything!" Thomas grabbed one of James' hands.

"You did get me something." James reached up and pressed a kiss to Thomas' wet cheek. "You gave me a second chance."

James crouched down once again, pulling a pill bottle from the basket. "Here," he popped the cap, handing one to Thomas, "figured you'd need these." Thomas smiled, his tear streaked cheeks glistening. He took the pill back dry, coughing.

"Is this a picnic?" Thomas exclaimed happily, pointed towards the basket giddily.

"Yes!" James looked Jefferson up and down. "Are you wearing Lafayette's clothes?"

"Oui! 'E is!" Lafayette slinked out his room, Hercules following who chuckled.

"Why?"

"Well 'e doesn't 'ave any other clothes, does 'e?" Lafayette playfully hit Hercules' arm, which snaked around the Frenchmans waist.

"I guess not," James turned back to Thomas, "shall we go?"

Thomas laughed, nodding his head yes. "Come on, Laf, we'll leave the lovebirds be."

"Like you're any better!" And Thomas stepped out, closing the door softly. "Where are we headed?"

* * *

 **Words: 678**

 **I know this one was shorter! But! NEWSSSSSS**

 **NEW BOOK!**

 **By A Thread (JeffMads)**

 **Is the book I'm bringing out! Yayayayayayaya!**

 **Id be so grateful if you checked that out, it should be out tomorrow, (idk)**

 **Also, thanks for 1000+ reads! That's amazing!**

 **Hope you had a great day/night!**


	25. 24: Cherry Blossom

_**SteamPunk Wilson: Aww, they're back together, and Laf is a great matchmaker!**_

 _ **New book? Neat :)**_

 **Reply: Yay! And thank you! I can't wait to release it!**

* * *

"I was thinking the park..." James scuffed his feet bashfully, "it's very pretty in Spring..."

Thomas gushed, "not as pretty as you." He laced their free hands together, bringing them clasped to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of James' hand.

James flushed crimson, stammering as he spoke. "T-thank you, Tommy..."

"I missed you, you know..." Thomas mumbled quietly, anxiously. He wanted to elude this situation asap, why was he suddenly so nervous?

"I missed you too, Thomas." James looked to his side, he'd never seen Jefferson so scared. Not when he was called to Washington. Not with his first Cabinet Meeting. Not when he gave presentations in college. Not when he acted in high school. This was it. The most antsy Thomas had ever been.

James saw Thomas' blush, it was an apprehensive flush. James released his hand, bringing his thumb to graze the taller man's cheek as they left the apartment block. "Why are you scared?" He saw Thomas wrap some hair around his finger, twisting it around before letting go of the lock, looking panicked again.

"I'm not anxious! I'm just..." Thomas chortled to himself, "very anxious." James laced their fingers together, shaking the text from Lafayette from his head.

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry:**_ ** _I can't tell you just yet! But, once you're back together, if he doesn't tell you, I will!_**

What did he mean? If he doesn't tell you, I will. Should he ask? Or should he leave it?

"Kitten, are we almost there?" James was shot back into reality and looked ahead, he could see the cherry blossoms grazing along the ground meaning the park was nearby.

James raced forward, dragging the tall man by the hand, "it's right around the corner!" Madison scattered around the corner, stopping and leaving Thomas gasping for breath.

"J-James, not cane, running!" Thomas looked up, seeing the park and loosing his breath again. "Wow..."

The subtle pink cherry blossom fell from the trees fluttered around in the wind, creating a breathtaking view. James turned around giddily, bouncing on his toes and gripping the handle of the woven basket tightly. He grasped the much taller mans hand, sprinting into the park. He slowed once they reached the tarmac path, the blossoms fell onto their heads as they walked. Quite a few landed in Jefferson's hair, making both men collapse into fits of laughter.

"This is amazing, Jemmy." Thomas grinned, swirling in a circle.

"We haven't even eaten yet!" James had just about forgotten why they'd even fought, and had completely rid his mind of the text messages.

"You're to much!" Thomas bent down, pressing a kiss to James' forehead, smiling widely and making the 5'4 man blush furiously. James felt his breathing hitch, and rushed after Jefferson, smiling.

He pointed towards an empty section of grass under two cherry blossom trees. "Does that spot look nice?"

Thomas nodded happily, going to sit down. "Stop!" James exclaimed, pulling a blanket from the large basket and laying it on the grass. "Now sit!" He insisted.

The taller man snorted, sitting down on the blue blanket. He patted next to him, "Come on, Kitten!"

James giggled, placing the basket on the ground next to Thomas before sinking down himself. Thomas lent forward, leaning close to James' lips. He reached down into the basket, pulling out a sandwich. He took a bite, grinning wildly. James looked away, blushing furiously before reaching into the basket, taking a cheese sandwich too, chowing down on it.

Thomas sniggered, wiping the crumbs from his mouth. James took out another bread based snack, licking his dry lips. He watched Thomas from the corner of his eye as he attempted to catch falling blossoms. He captured one in his hand and cheered triumphantly to himself, grinning wildly. He turned around and caught James' gaze, blowing the petal towards him. James felt his heart flutter as the man sitting next to him moved his hand on top of Madison's. Thomas had a goofy smile plastered on as he grabbed a cupcake loaded with buttercream icing from the basket, biting into it with a giggle.

"You're so weird." James laughed, taking a slightly smaller bite from his own.

"I know."

"Swallow first, then talk." James insisted with a chortle.

Thomas gulped back his food before grinning. "Done!"

James giggled like a little school girl, noticing the icing on the end of Thomas' nose. Instead of telling him it was there, like a normal person would, James lunged forward, kissing the tip of Thomas' nose sweetly. Thomas flushed a deep scarlet before breathing out a shudder of a breath. "What w-was that f-for?"

"You had buttercream on your nose." And James look another bite of cake, watching the cherry blossoms fall around him.

"Oh." Thomas took some icing off his cake, smearing it on James' cheek before kissing it. "In that case, you had icing on your cheek."

James looked away bashfully, feeling his whole face heat up tremendously. He looked up, watching Thomas swallow the last bite of cupcake. Before he could lick the glazing off his lips, James leaned forward, feeling a rush of confidence, and kissed him softly. Thomas relaxed into it, kissing James back and grinning whilst placing a hand on Madison's hip. The two broke away, Thomas leaving his hand where it was.

"Let me guess," Jefferson poked the smaller mans cheek playfully, "Icing?"

"Yup."

The two lay back on the blanket, hands laced together. They watched the clouds go past, and the pink blossoms dance in the wind. Every so often, one of them would point out a cloud that looked like something else. Like, 'baby.' 'Crocodile.' 'Heart.' 'Rocket.'

Thomas sat up, looking to his side. James propped himself up too, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because..." Thomas smirked. "Because you're so beautiful."

James flushed red. "Then you're perfect."

"Nobodies perfect," Thomas paused, blushing. "Apart from you, that is."

James smiled, shuffling closer to Thomas, holding his hand tightly. "What does this make us then?"

Thomas chewed his lip. "Boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends."

* * *

 **Words: 1,062**

 **Yay! Fluff! I hope you all enjoyed! Also, the new book will be out later today! It will be called,**

 **Threads (JeffMads)**

 **I'd be really grateful if you checked that out! :)**

 **Hope you had a great day/night!**


	26. 25: Icky Sicky

**Enjoy!**

 _ **Guest:** **Awww I've always loved jeffmads! But seeing this made me understand times better! THEY ARE SO CUTE! #LamsForLife**_

 **Reply: Me too! THEY ARE ADORABLE! AND HELL YEAH! LAMS! Gotta love myself some Mullette too!**

* * *

 **TW: For vomit, just in case reading about that makes you feel ill.**

* * *

Thomas blinked his eyes open, staring at the small figure lying by his side. He grinned, tracing a line down his forehead, cheek, jawline and neck until he reached the rim of his nightshirt. Thomas felt a sneeze coming on, and stared at the ceiling for a second until the feeling went away. James awoke, squinting. He let his eyes fall closed again when he realised what Thomas was doing. The tall Virginian let his finger ghost around James' neck and the joint between his neck and shoulder. He wrote little words and messages, smiling to himself.

 _I can't say I love you yet, can I?_

 _That wouldn't work._

 _Or would it?_

 _Am I allowed to?_

 _Because if so,_

 _I love you._

James grinned, opening his eyes, and nibbling his bottom lip. "I love you too."

"You can-"

James connected their lips softly. It only lasted a second or two, but was full of love and passion. He broke it, leaving Thomas blushing. "I can."

Thomas giggled, kissing James again, this time more confidently. It was still full of tiredness and sleep, but it made them both happy. "You're so perfect, what did I do to deserve you?"

James hummed, "I don't know..." And then they were kissing for a third time. Each one made them feel closer, more connected.

"I don't deserve you." Thomas pressed their foreheads together sweetly, wrapping his arms around James' waist to pull him closer.

"Don't we have work today, Teddy Bear?" Madison yawned.

"Well," Thomas reached for his phone, dialing quickly. He put on us best, ""I'm ill!"" Voice and spoke. "Hi, yes. It's Thomas Jefferson, I'm not able to come in to work today." He coughed fakely. "Yeah, I'm very sick. James is having taking care of me, so he's off too..."

James held back a laugh, good thing Thomas took Drama in high school, he's very convincing.

"Yeah, yeah, I should come into work in the next couple of days, thank you."

"How did ya manage that?" James laughed as Thomas hung up.

Thomas looked away and sneezed, wiping his nose. "Drama, Kitten, drama." And he coughed again.

"Are you actually sick?" James sat up, slipping out of bed.

"Nah, no I'm-" And he began sneezing again.

"You're ill!" Madison ran into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water, and running back. He dropped one of Jefferson's pills in too, handing it to Thomas.

"Am not!" He exclaimed, chugging the glass. He held the cup out, sniffling. "Can I have more, please?"

James took the glass, "only if you admit you're sick!"

Thomas coughed, "n-never!" He reached out for the handle of his cane, "I'll get it myself then." And he stood. The world spun and he had to sit back down, feeling the sick brew in his stomach.

"Thomas? Thomas, are you okay!?" James rushed forward, grasping his boyfriends hand.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Just..." Thomas gagged. " James!" He pointed to the paper waste bin in the corner, it was black, luckily no holes.

James saw Thomas' face drain of colour and leapt towards the trash can, holding it out to the tall Virginian. Thomas coughed and then he emptied the contents of his stomach into the bin, gagging on nothing. James pulled his hair out the way, rubbing circles on his back and whispering words of reassurance to him. "Its okay..."

Thomas sobbed, still leaning over the bin, gagging a little. "I'm sorry, Kitten..." He cried, wiping at his eyes. He could smell it, and it made him feel sick again. Every part of him wanted to run from the bin, but that wasn't possible.

"Hey, hey, it's alright... I'm not mad..." James pulled the bucket away from Thomas, rushing to the bathroom and cleaning it out. He walked back into their bedroom to find the usually strong man curled up under the covers, clutching a pillow close to his chest.

"Jemmy..." Thomas whined, beckoning James closer. "Can you get the box of tissues?"

James held back a laugh, "I don't think I've ever seen someone become so sick, so fast." He smiled, grabbing the tissues off their chest of drawers and handing them to Thomas. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Thomas shook his head, even the thought of eating made him feel sick again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Thomas replied, his voice hoarse. "This is the worst."

"I know." James shook his head, "here's hoping I don't get ill."

Thomas coughed again, and whispered. "I hope so, when you're sick I have to clean it. And I feel scared doing that..." He yawned. "That's why when your sick I often have panix attacks..." James' eyes widened. "I've never mentioned the panic attacks before, have I?"

Madison shook his head, "fear of vomit and sickness, there's a word for that... James raked his brain. "Emetophobia!"

"Whaaaat?" Thomas sneered through a blocked nose.

"Emetophobia." James said again, "The fear of vomit."

Thomas sighed, "great, now I've looked terrified in front of you... twice since we've been together. Fun."

"Twice?" And then James thought back to the spider incident. "Oh..."

 _Flashback_

 _James was in their room, placing a book on the shelf. He hummed a tune, mumbling along to the lyrics. "Oh, well imagine. As I'm pacing the pews of a Church corridor." Madison picked up another book, inserting it into the bookshelf. "And I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear-"_

 _He stopped when a bloodcurdling scream filled the apartment. Madison leapt towards the door, scrambling out into the hall. "Teddy Bear! Where are you!?" James chased where he assumed the shriek had come from. He rushed into the bathroom. Thomas was stood on top of the toilet (seat down), bawling to himself. "Tommy!? What's the matter!?" Thomas wiped his nose, still sniffling and pointed to the corner by James' feet._

 _"A-A sp-spider!" He sobbed, watching as James glanced down. There was a medium size black house spider by his toes._

 _End_

"Ah, yes, the..." James cleared his throat. "The spider incident."

Thomas nodded, falling back into the pillows. James thought back to the text messages for the first time in ages.

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry:**_ ** _I can't tell you just yet! But, once you're back together, if he doesn't tell you, I will!_**

"Tommy?"

"Yes?" He sniffed, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"There was something Lafayette said he found out about you, what was it?" James asked, in the most polite way possible.

"Uhh..." Jefferson struggled to find an adequate excuse. "He found out I'm good at painting nails?" His voice raised at the end, like a question.

"Okay."

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: Okay, what was it.**_

 _ **TheFrenchiestFry: Huh?**_

 _ **SmallAngryVirginian: Thomas won't tell me, what is it?**_

 ** _TheFrenchiestFry: Okay, first of all, have ya both told each other your kinks?_**

 ** _SmallAngryVirginian: GILBERT, WTF_**

 ** _TheFrenchiestFry: ANSWER_**

 ** _SmallAngryVirginian: Yes._**

 ** _TheFrenchiestFry: Right, did any of them have anything to do with pain?_**

 ** _SmallAngryVirginian: No... wtf are you on about? ?_**

 ** _TheFrenchiestFry: Right,_**

 ** _TheFrenchiestFry: Thomas has a hair kink._**

 ** _SmallAngryVirginian: Aww._**

 ** _SmallAngryVirginian: How the hell do you know that?!_**

 ** _TheFrenchiestFry: I was making his hair._**

 ** _SmallAngryVirginian: making his hair? That doesn't make sense._**

 ** _SmallAngryVirginian: U know what, forget it._**

 ** _TheFrenchiestFry: Just try it. Guarantee he'll like it._**

 ** _SmallAngryVirginian: What? If I pull his hair?_**

 ** _TheFrenchiestFry: Yeah._**

 ** _TheFrenchiestFry: Welp, au revoir, mon ami!_**

 ** _Read at 11:56 am_**

'What the fuck, Gilb?' James thought, shutting off his phone.

"Who were you texting?" Thomas questioned curiously.

"Just Gilbert."

"Okay." Thomas tried to grin. He found this easier when James lay next to him, granted, not under the covers, but close enough.

James began to fiddle with Thomas' curly locks, who did nothing to stop it, he just stared at the ceiling, then his boyfriend with a small smile. The smaller of the two ran Thomas' hair through his fingers, humming. He curled his fingertips into the roots, and Thomas leaned into his touch, sighing through his nose. James tugged lightly, and the tall Virginian gasped in surprise. James chuckled, pulling again. Thomas whined, eyes widening.

"Oh god, Jemmy, I'm so sorry-"

James kissed Thomas' cheek, "trust me, honey, it's fine." He pressed his lips against Thomas' sweetly, smiling.

Thomas lightly pushed James off him lightly, "Kitten, you'll get sick."

"That wouldn't be anything new."

* * *

 **Words: 1,476**

 **Ooooof oof oof.**

 **Also, this book is almost done :( I'd say two more chapters and an epilogue.**

 **Have a great day/night!**


	27. 26: Make Me Happy

**A/N: FLOOF**

* * *

 _ **SteamPunk Wilson:**_ _ **Almost done? Well, it's been a great story!**_

 _ **And Thomas did get the day off at least, even if it was real**_

 **Reply: I'm sad it's almost over too, but, FLUFF**

 **Also, sorry for the huge fucking time skip that's coming.**

* * *

 _8 Months Later_

* * *

Thomas gripped the box in his suit jacket pocket. He'd asked Washington for the day off, who proceeded to hug him and cry, "my son's all grown up!"

And the next person he'd told reacted similarly. "You are!? Thomas! This is 'uge! I'm so proud of you!" Lafayette had encased him in a bone crushing bear hug.a

His palms were sweaty and he brushed his hair back, humming nervously. This was an important day. In fact, this day should've happened five days ago, but, 1. He'd only just worked up the courage to ask Washington for a day off work and 2. He was nervousa! This could be one of the most important days of his and James' life!

"Teddy Bear!" James called, staring at himself in the mirror. He knew this was a big day, he knew Thomas was planning something, but he wasn't sure what. A holiday? A fun adventure? Was he promoted?

"Yes, Kitten?" Thomas exited the bathroom, stuffing the ring box deep into his pocket. He knocked on the bedroom door before entering.

"What's the occasion?" James grinned, swinging his arms around Thomas' neck, pulling the man down lightly to brush their lips together.

"Oh, nothing." Thomas grinned, "I just wanted to go out." James went to reach for his hand, frowning sadly when Thomas kept it stuffed in his pocket.

"What's the matter?" James asked dejectedly, placing his own hand in his pocket, reaching up to fix his tie with his other hand.

"Nothing!" Jefferson wiped the sweat away, reaching out for James. He graciously accepted the gesture, gripping it tightly.

"Right," James pulled out (What used to be) Thomas' car key, "Be proud of me, I learned how to drive."

"Jemmy," Thomas bent down, kissing his forehead, "you've known for six months now."

"I know but still!" He giggled, opening the apartment door. Thomas held the handle of his cane, releasing James' hand. He pushed his glasses up his nose, the ones Madison had bought him at the fair. Black with magenta tints.

James stepped out, locking the door behind him. And the two left, walking to the car.

* * *

"Teddy Bear?" James kept his gaze on the road, the radio quietly playing Panic! At The Disco.

"Yes?" Thomas hummed along to the song.

"Aren't these directions to..." Thomas just nodded.

"Club A Steakhouse? Oui."

"Where we had our first date..." James gushed in a low tone, his smile bright.

"Yup."

"There must be some sort of occasion!" James insisted, stopping a the red light.

Thomas hummed as a response, smiling to himself. If this went well, the only couple that wouldn't be married would be Lafayette and Hercules, but from Herc's reaction to Thomas announcing his proposal, he was planning something too. "Hey, James."

"Yeah?" He started up again, turning a corner quickly.

"I think Hercules is planning to propose to Lafayette."

James took a huge gasp, and the car jolted. "Sorry." He giggled. "Really? How do you know?"

"Well, I was talking to them recently, and..." Thomas realized he had no excuse. "We were talking about Alexander and Laurens' wedding, and Herc seemed like he was planning something."

"Aww!" James stopped at another red light. "That's so cute!" He started up again, turning left.

"I know!" Thomas placed his hand in his pocket, turning the ring box around.

They stopped on the street, turning off the ignition. "And we are here." James smiled to his side, beaming at Thomas.

"Great." He opened his door, placing his cane on the ground. The cane was a dark purple, almost black, with a ball handle. He pushed down, standing and closing the car door. James linked their arms, walking into the restraunt.

* * *

Thomas took a deep breath, moving the pasta that was on his plate around nervously. "Are you okay, Tommy?" James asked, slicing through the chicken he was eating.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine..." Thomas smiled widely, star struck. "You're gorgeous you know?"

James blushed, looking down. "T-thanks." Thomas grinned, taking a mouthful of pasta. His hand was shaking slightly, so he placed it under the table, on his thigh.

The waiter walked over, "'Ello, if everything okay?" He smiled.

"Yeah, we're fine! It's great!" James spoke, cheeks still tinged pink.

"Great."

"Is something wrong, Thomas? You've been acting weird all week!" James took a bite of chicken, moving around the vegetables.

"I'm fine, just, thinking..." Thomas grinned. "Thinking about how much I love you."

James blushed yet again, "I love you too. You're the one."

This made Thomas feel more confident about his plan. Please work.

* * *

James looked down in slight disappointment, he thought that Thomas was, maybe, possibly going to propose, yet nothing. They'd just gone out for dinner.

"Maddy? Turn right." Thomas grinned.

"What?" James looked to his right, "but to go home we need to turn left!"

"I know, just do it."

James knit his eyebrows in suspicion, but followed Thomas' instructions until they reached a familiar place.

"Is this..." James looked at Thomas, shocked and happy and a million other emotions. In front of them was a lighthouse, the stars shone above their heads, and the sounds of the tides crashing against the ocean walls.

Thomas nodded vigorously, smiling. "Come on!" He opened the car door, leaping out. Thomas outstretched his hand, and James grabbed hold. They raced towards the do familiar spot. They sat by the lighthouse, their legs dangling above the ocean.

"How did you even remember the directions here!" James gushed, shifting to kiss Thomas.

"I come here a lot, especially recently. It calms the nerves..." He hummed, kissing James back sweetly.

"Why've you been so jittery recently?" James asked, pulling away and setting his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

"I've just been planning something." He smiled, turning the ring box in his pocket.

"What?"

"Nothing much, it's not important." Thomas grinned, swinging his legs, feeling the water wash over the tips of his shoes.

"Oh..."

A couple of minutes pasted, and the two were chatting. "Thomas, I love you so much. I think you're the one I want to spend my life with."

This was it, the perfect moment.

"That's good." He shifted, staying on one knee. He pulled the ring box from his pocket, watching James' expression morph into joy.

"Oh my god!"

"James Madison. Jr, you are perfect. My best friend, my roommate and my boyfriend. Now, I want to take this to the next level. You make me happy when I'm sad, excited when I'm bored and alive. You mean the world to me." He opened the box, revealing a gold ring. "Will you make me happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

"Yes yes! Oh my god! A million times yes!" James enveloped Thomas in a hug, crying tears of joy. He pressed their lips together, smiling and crying. Thomas broke the kiss, sliding the gold ring onto James' left hand, kissing it afterwards.

"From best friends, to boyfriends, to husbands to be." Thomas grinned, placing kisses all over the smaller man's face lovingly.

"I can't believe this!" James was still crying. "I love you so so so much!"

"My god I love you too."

* * *

 **Words: 1,279**

 **One more chapter! Then a Prologue! I'm actually really gonna miss this story :(**

 **Oh well! Leave a review if ya want! :)**

 **Have a great day/night!**


	28. 27: I do

_**Wawo:OMG YESSS**_

 **Reply: ME TOO! I just wrote some angst in Threads so I need this fluff like hell.**

* * *

 _3 Months Time Skip_

* * *

Thomas desperately fixed his hair, wincing as Angelica swatted at him. "Stop moving!" She exclaimed, attempting once again to give Thomas eyeliner.

"Angie, stop! The guys getting married for God's sake! He's allowed to be antsy!" Eliza insisted, trying to call both her sister and the groom.

"Shhh! Just go back to helping Maria!"

Eliza blushed at the mention of her girlfriends name before obliging to her sisters wishes and scattering off.

"Angie..." Thomas murmured. "Why am I so scared?"

"Because," Angelica snapped her fingers, signalling Thomas to close his eyes. "Because this is a huge step."

"I guess..." Thomas opened his eyes.

"There." Angelica grinned, satisfied with her work. "Lafayette!" She exclaimed, said Frenchman running into the room, fixing his bun.

"Oui!?" He shouted back nervously, "what's the matter?" He bit his lip.

"Come." Angelica clicked her fingers again and Lafayette came scattering over. "Right," she took his hair out the bun. She pulled it back up, leaving some curls hanging by his face. "Done."

Lafayette looked back at Thomas, "what's up with her?" He mouthed, pointing his thumb at Angelica.

"WHOS NEXT!?"

Thomas sat down, only to be grabbed by the arm, and dragged out the room. "Peggy?"

"What do you want with my son?" She widened her eyes, attempting to look threatening.

"What?"

"James, my son. Will you treat him right!?" Peggy exclaimed, pacing around Thomas, staring up at the tall Virginian.

"Uh..." Thomas blinked. "I'll treat him right, of course. I love him, Pegs."

Peggy smiled sweetly. "Good, you pass the test, now, I've got to go help James! Bye!"

"Bye?" Thomas chuckled, proceeding back into his room. Scared because Angelica was yelling at someone.

* * *

"James!" Hercules set his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. "Calm down."

"How am I supposed to do that!?" James hyperventilated, swatting at Hercules' hands.

"Aaron! Peggy, help!" Hercules yelled, turning from the panicked groom.

"I'm here!" Aaron came sprinting over, Peggy and John on his heels.

"Where's Alexander?" Hercules questioned, glancing around the room.

"Oh, he's helping Washington with the final decor." John smiled weakly, twisting his wedding finger around his finger.

"John!" James launched himself towards the South Carolinian. "You're married! Help!"

Laurens looked at Hercules then back down at Madison. "First of all, steady your breathing. Secondly, don't freak out wondering if they love you or not. If they didn't, they wouldn't ask you to marry them."

James took some deep breaths, closing his eyes. "Third, think about happy moments." James raised his eyebrow. "Just do it, it helps."

John smiled and James paced to the other side of the room, doing some more breathing exercises. "Better?"

"Yup." Alexander came into the room, panting. He dropped into John's arms, gathering his words.

"Washington, done, set up. Jesus!"

"Are you okay, Lexi?" John asked, smoothing back his husbands hair.

"Yes! It looks really good!" He took some huge inhales, "Washington just seems really excited and I have to tell you!" Alex pulled out his phone, showing John a video of The George Washington, squealing and hugging Hamilton.

"Aww."

Hercules tied then re-tied his bandana before James reached up, undoing it. "Look, this is a wedding."

Mulligan's face fell, "but-"

"So if you're wearing a bandana, make it neat." James smiled, tying it for him.

Hercules grinned, "look, James." He crouched slightly to the same level as James.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to propose to Laf tonight, that's alright, right?"

James squealed loudly, making Hercules stumble back, rubbing his ear. "Ow!"

"Of course that's alright! Have you asked, Thomas?!" James questioned, grinning madly.

"Yes." Hercules sighed, "but don't go on about it. It's your day."

* * *

Angelica smiled up at Thomas, arms linked. The guests were sat in their seats, everything was ready. "Are you ready?"

Thomas looked down at Angelica, beaming. "Hell yeah."

The music began playing and the two walked down the aisle, parting ways as Angelica sat herself in her seat, the front row. Next to her were John and Alex, looking jealous that the 'groomsmen' James and Thomas had chosen were not them.

Thomas kept his head up, beaming the whole way. He stood at the alter, fidgeting with his hands. He looked towards the door and watched the wedding reception walk in. First came Lafayette and Hercules, arms linked and looking lovingly at each other. They parted, Lafayette to stand by Thomas, Hercules where James would be standing.

Eliza and Maria came next, parting yet again at the end, Eliza stood next to Hercules, smiling. Peggy came skipping down the aisle, tossing rose petals everywhere in joy. She quickly sat next to her sister, grinning.

Thomas kept his eyes on the door, gasping under his breath. James looked stunning. James' mother was walking him down, beaming proudly at her son. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies, mon ami." Lafayette hissed to Thomas, chuckling. Thomas closed his mouth, watching James stand across from him.

"You look amazing, Jemmy." Thomas whispered.

"So do you. Is that eyeliner?" He giggled.

Thomas flushed, biting his lip. "Yeah..."

 **(I haven't been to a wedding in ages. So... let's just skip to vows? Shall we?)**

"James, your vows." The pastor nodded to James.

"Thomas, you've cheered me up when I'm down, it feels as though you mended my broken heart. I can't believe how amazing you are, how lucky I was to find you. I vow to love and spend my life with you."

Thomas swiped a tear starting to form in his eye before speaking. "James, I've said before that you make me feel alive. Never has this been so true. I've never felt so happy, energised and excited. If I were to spend my life with anyone else, it would never be so amazing. I love you so much, and can't wait to spend every moment together."

The pastor nodded. "Rings?"

Lafayette and Hercules advanced forward, handing over the rings.

 **(I don't know... uhh...) (skip!)**

"Do you, James Madison Jr, take Thomas Jefferson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." James smiled, grabbing Thomas' hands.

"And do you, Thomas Jefferson, take James Madison Jr to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do. Of course I do." Thomas grinned widely, squeezing James' hands.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of New York, I pronounce you partners for life, you may now kiss!"

Thomas leaned down, kissing James passionately. They could hear the cheering of the guests, but both weren't really listening, they pulled apart and James smiled widely. "James Madison Jefferson? Sounds pretty good don't you think?" Thomas said, pressing a kiss to James' forehead.

"Sounds great."

* * *

Then the party began.

They had their first dance as an official married couple. James swung his arms around Thomas' neck, and the taller man set his hands on his hips. "I can't help falling in love with you!" Thomas sung quietly.

"This is the song you used to calm me down on the Ferris Wheel, isn't it?" James smiled, swaying to the music.

"Yes, it is."

They finished their dance, and different slow music began playing through the speakers. Hercules dragged Lafayette onto the dance floor, along with John forcing Alexander to dance.

Lafayette tripped over himself many times, each fall he was caught by Hercules. Alexander stood on John's foot making his husband yelp. Eliza and Maria swirled around gracefully, humming and giggling. Peggy and Angelica grimaced at the couples, chuckling to themselves.

James dragged Hercules away from Lafayette as soon as the song ended. "'Ey! Give my boyfriend back!" Lafayette exclaimed playfully. Smiling as Thomas pulled him away for a chat.

"Okay, Hercules."

"Later tonight. I was thinking, the 'groomsmen'." He made air quotes, before continuing, "And the girls have a dance, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... I was thinking..." Mulligan trailed off, looking away in embarrassment.

"Aww! That's adorable!" James squealed, pulling Hercules into a hug.

He smiled into the embrace, rubbing the smaller man's back. "Thanks, just, give me a second." And he walked away, back to his boyfriend.

"Thomas?" James began to make his way to his new husband, before his mother grabbed him.

"So?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"What, Mom? James laughed, even though he was very small, his mother was still shorter.

"Are you looking forward to it?" She grinned, hugging her son.

"Marriage? Yeah, I love him."

"Not that!" She laughed, "the honeymoon!" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mom!"

"Hey, Mrs Madison! Can I steal my husband away?" Thomas chortled.

"Of course, dear!"

The two of them swayed to the harmonic music filling the hall. "Did you hear?"

"About what, Kitten?"

"Hercules' plan?"

"Ah yes! It's so adorable right!" Thomas gushed, running his hands up and down James' side.

"It is." James leaned into Thomas' touch, kissing his jawline.

"What was that for?" Thomas giggled, leaning down to kiss James properly.

"Because I can't reach your lips, and I can't be bothered going up on my toes." James giggled, kissing his jaw again.

"Oh well." Thomas shrugged, kissing him again. The guests cooed.

The song ended and James grabbed a glass, tapping a knife against it. "Okay, all groomsmen and women who took part! Well, it's your turn to dance alone now! Have fun!" And he sat down, all this speaking to people was tiring him out!

Thomas sat next to him, kissing the back of his hand.

Lafayette dragged Hercules into the dance floor, throwing his arms around the slightly shorter man's neck. Eliza and Maria danced slowly together, occasionally placing sweet kisses on each others foreheads. The wives were the first of the group to marry, and that was adorable.

The song was drawing to a close. Hercules spun Lafayette around, taking the ring box from his pocket and getting down on one knee. Lafayette turned to face Hercules opening his eyes.

"Oh mon deui!" He exclaimed, covering his mouth in shock.

The crowd cheered.

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier Marqui de Lafayette." Hercules took a deep inhale. "I met you and fell in love. I can't believe how you make me feel, I can't help but feel helpless and satisfied all at once. So, Lafayette, will you marry me?"

Lafayette dragged Hercules into a tight embrace. "Oui! Oui! Yes!" Lafayette exclaimed, kissing Hercules all over his face.

Hercules placed the ring on Lafayette's finger, and the taller Frenchman pressed their lips together. "I love you so much, mon amour!"

"I love you too, mo milis." **(my sweet)**

* * *

Thomas kissed James passionately, tasting the lemon cake he'd just eaten on his lips. "I get the feeling this marriage will be fun."

"Its gonna be a wild ride." James grinned.

"Hey, as long as you're here with me!" Thomas kept a hand on James' waist.

"I'll always be here." James insisted.

"Through it all?"

"Through thick and thin."


	29. Prologue

**A/N: I really loved this story! So sad it's at an end, but, we have Threads! And eventually a Mullette book! Perhaps even Oneshots! So, if anyone wants to see that, cool! Right, into the prologue!**

* * *

Thomas sat on his armchair, patiently awaiting his husband of eleven months to come back. James had said he was going out to, "do something important, trust me, you'll love it!"

"I swear to god, James if you don't come back in-" Thomas hissed to himself, stopping when the door opened.

"Hi, Teddy Bear! I'm home!" James closed the door to their home. Since getting married, the two moved from an apartment into an actual house, which just so happened to be across the road from Laurens and Hamilton.

"Hey, Kitten! Where were you?" Thomas called, frowning.

"I was... out."

"What did you buy?" Thomas knew something was up.

"You like animals, right?" James said, his voice shaking.

"Yes..."

He picked up the cardboard box by the handle, walking into the living room.

"Do you like dogs?"

"James-"

The small Virginian opened the box, and a small puppy leapt out, launching itself at Thomas.

"Oh my god." He looked at James, then at the dog that had made it's home on his lap.

"Do you like her?" Madison-Jefferson asked fearfully.

"I love her!" Thomas exclaimed, ruffling the small brown dog behind the ears.

"What do you want to call her?" James grinned, sitting on the arm of the chair Thomas was sat in.

"Hmm..." Thomas laughed to himself. "Let us honour Virginia with our puppy Virgine."

"Not Virgin? You pronounce the E on the end?" James said panicked.

"Yes, obviously. We're not naming our dog Virgin, Jemmy." Thomas said, playing with the puppies ears.

"Good! Then Virgine sounds great."

* * *

"Hey, Hamilton! My dogs better than your dog!"

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that, Jeffershit!"

"Lexi, honey, calm down."

"Thomas! Stop yelling at people in the park!"

* * *

 **Words: 331**

 **Total Word Count:** 43,532

 **God, I will miss this story!**


End file.
